Crimson Wing
by Shiro Kishi
Summary: Haruka used to be the heir of a well known Yakuza clan... What happened? HM AU M for languange
1. Crimson Wing

The situation was reaching its climax. They were called 'Crimson Wing', a gang of delinquents that kept on wrecking the neighborhood. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. Now, they had just finished making trouble in an enemy lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get them!"

"They went that way!"

"Shit! Where did those fucking brats go…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh… What a waste… Trying to catch us with that kind of speed…" Said a blonde guy.

"Give them a break, Gayle." Replied a brunette guy.

"Yeah, Man. They're already that pathetic. Why the fucking hell should we care anyway?" Replied playfully by a red-haired guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes. The 'Crimson Wing' consists of only three delinquents, but they could cause a major problem in just one night. There was one time when they fight with other gang and made a pool of blood in the city park. But no one knows who they really are because they always wear a mask to conceal their identities whenever they are in action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haruka, did you watch the news this morning?" Asked a black-haired girl.

"Do sports count?" The blonde guy answered innocently.

"They said that 'Crimson Wing' strikes again last night." Replied the black-haired girl, ignoring her friend's joke.

"What did they do now? Kidnapped the president daughter?"

"HaHa… Very funny Haruka... And NO… This time they beat another gang in the outskirt of the city."

"Couldn't care less as long as they don't bother me."

"You know, I sometimes wonder why most of the time they only beat gang leaders…"

"You can't expect them to beat every member of that group, right?"

"Well, yeah… But, it sound kind of weird, right?"

"Karin, quit yapping those kinds of useless things and give me a copy of today's Modern Japanese homework."

"Am I only useful for that? Hmph… I'll make sure you treat me something good after school…"

"Deal! Now show me your homework cause I bet that baldy will come anytime soon."

"His our teacher for God sake! Have some respect!"

"Well, it's not my fault he's such a jerk and B-A-L-D"

Not long after that, the school bell ring. The bald teacher came to Haruka's class with another person. She has a curly aqua hair. Her beauty is indescribable and certainly would make every man take a glimpse at her whenever she passes them. All the boys in the class cannot seem to take their eyes of that girl. Where as, the girl just stay calm and gives off her confident smile.

"Class! We have a new student. Her name is Kaiou Michiru. Be nice to her."

"Hello, nice to meet you all. I'm Kaiou Michiru."

"Class as far as you know I hate it when people cut my lesson time, so save all your introductions to Kaiou-san later. Kaiou-san, you can sit in that empty seat near the window, infront of Tenou-kun."

"Yes, Sir."

She walked to the back with all the glares of admiration from the girls and lust from the boys. Her façade made her looked perfect. You can see that she is used to the glares she was now receiving.

[HARUKA POV

"Seriously Haruka, you should close that mouth of yours before some bugs make it their lair." Whispered Karin.

"Ukh… Shut up…" Haruka replied with a blush.

"But she truly is a beauty. I can understand why you can't seem to close your mouth."

_Yeah… I wish I could get to know her better…._

_Wait!!! Why is she coming towards me!? Gotta do something!!! I'm burning!!! Gotta relax!!! Idiot!!! She won't like me anyway!!! But why is she coming towards me? Lucky, my text book… I could use it as a distraction… Sometimes Modern Japanese book is not so bad after all…_

[MICHIRU POV

I walked to my assigned seat and saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. She has blonde hair and a breathtaking teal eyes, one that made you drown. Her gazes made me weak. I don't think there would be anyone in the world that could resist those eyes. Unfortunately, the trip to my seat was short, but I could still feel that teal gazes at my back. Ukh… I don't think I could survive until school ends… But why is she wearing the boy's uniform? Does she really think she could hide those feminine features from me? She must a lesbian If that's true, then why is she not drooling like the others? Instead, she just keeps looking at her textbook. Is Modern Japanese that interesting? Or am I not attractive enough for her? Only ten minutes and she's already made me like this….


	2. First Contact

X LUNCH BREAK X

The sun was shining brightly, but the wind made the day chilly. In a school, a tall blonde guy was planning to enjoy his lunch in a quiet place where no one could disturb him. He usually eats at the back of the school gym where there's no one that could disturb him eating while enjoying the wind playing with his hair. Today, that peaceful lunch break will not happen.

"Haruka! Come here, quick!" Shouted a black-haired girl.

"What now Karin? Stop calling me like I'm your pet!" Replied the tall blonde.

"Well, I was thinking that my best friend would want to eat lunch with me and meet my new friend." Karin answered with a bright smile on her face.

"New friend?"

"M-I-C-H-I-R-U"

"WHAT?!" His scream could be heard from outside of school.

"He He… Your reaction is more hysterical than I expected. Now, hurry up, will ya? Don't want our beautiful friend to wait for us while her stomach grumbling, rite? Oh… And you might be wondering how and when did I get her to eat lunch with us? We'll just say that I'm doing you a favor by asking Michiru while you were drooling her and pretending that you're reading your Modern Jap textbook." Karin said with a playful tone.

X HARUKA POV X

While walking to Michiru, I felt like I'm walking in clouds and I could only look at the ground and let my hair cover my eyes. I was thinking of a lot of things. What I will say to her. How her reaction will be. AKH…. It felt like the end of the world to me…

"Haruka, quit giving me that gloomy face. It will be alright. She's a really nice girl, y'know…."

"But- She…. Doesn't know that I'm-"

"It's fine. Just be yourself. Who knows, maybe she'll fall for you. Beside there's always the possibility that she's also like you. Though I can't imagine that... Prrrffff – rrffff… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…"

"Your enjoying my disaster, aren't you?" Haruka said with an irritate look.

" Who wouldn't? The reaction on your face is priceless!!! HA HA HA"

"Ukh – That treat after school is off…"

"Hey, Could I bring Michiru later?" Karin asked ignoring her friend comment.

" Didn't you hear what I – WHAT!?" Haruka snapped.

"WA HA HA HA … Joke… Joke… But - wait a minute… that might not be bad after all…"

"NO! You wouldn't…"

"Let's see… Oh, there she is. Michiru!!!!"

X MICHIRU POV X

I looked to my left and saw my new friend, Karin walking towards me with her friend. I could only gasp when I see that Karin's friend was _him_. My blood was boiling and I could hear my own heartbeat despite all the noises around me.

"Hey Karin. Is that your friend?" I tried to be calm. My facade might look calm on the outside, but the inside of me was already in the seventh heaven.

"Yeah, he's also in the same class. But I think you already know that cause no one could miss this idiot hair color."

I could only nod since I don't know whether I should laugh or not.

"You could laugh, y'know. After all, I brought this idiot so that we can have some entertain – "

WHACK

"Ohw, what did you do that for? I was merely being honest."

" Thank you for the intro, Karin. You truly are my best friend." I could see that he's trying to return Karin's joke by answering with his so-polite tone. His expression is kind of cute when he does that. "Tenou Haruka, pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand.

"Kaiou Michiru. Nice to meet you, Tenou-san." I shook his hand and hoped that it would last longer. But, he didn't seem happy, so I let go of his hand and turned my gaze to his eyes.

"Hey, enough with the formality… Michiru, you can call him anything you like… Brat, Honey, Love, what ever you want…" Karin said easily with a grin on her face.

"Eh – " I stammered and looked at Haruka. His face was redder than a tomato. Somehow, I couldn't help to blush when I imagined myself calling him that.

"Stop your stupid joke, Karin! Let's just chow down, a'ight?" He opened his bento and ate it like he had never eaten for a year. More like to cover his red face.

After we had finished our lunch, there was still some time before the bell ring. Karin suggested that she and Haruka would walk around the school to show me around. I wanted to see the school facility, but most of all; I want to be with Haruka longer. So, I accepted her offer even though I could feel that she's planning something.

"Okay, that's most of it. Say Michiru, Haruka is thinking to treat me after school because she owes A-LOT… Do you wanna come and hang out with us after school? I guarantee you it's on him. It's not such a big deal if one more person is coming, right Haruka?"

Haruka's face is redder than the previous one. I believed that he didn't know what to answer to Karin's question.

"Uhm – S-sure… Y-you're new anyway… We don't mind to show you around the town and I promise you it's on me." I couldn't help to giggle when I notice that he's nervous.

"Well, now that's settled… I need to run an errand for a teacher… Haruka, you stay with her until the bell ring, kay?"

"Eh – Wa… Wait – "_Being alone with Haruka… Today might be my lucky day…_

"So, what will we do now? There's still time…"

"U – uhm… Do you have any particular place you want to go? Swimming pool or the gym, maybe?

"Swimming pool? This school has a swimming pool?"

"Yeah. This way." His face finally went back to the way it's supposed to be, but I kind of want to see his red face now.

X HARUKA POV X

Finally, Karin is gone and I get to be alone with Michiru. I won't kill Karin later if this works. Nishimoto Karin, my childhood friend. I've known her since I was four. She's the first person that accepts me for who I really am. Karin always has a scheme to make me smile. I really do owe her a lot.

We arrived at the indoor swimming pool. I could see that Michiru was really happy seeing water. I never thought that it's weird, seeing her hair and eye color. Her wavy hair looks like the ocean and her deep blue eyes would make you drown in an instance. She seemed like she's in a trance, sitting in a bench near the pool and closing her eyes. I could only stare at her and wonder how she looked like when she's asleep.

There was only silence until the bell ring and she returned from her own world. I imagined that it must be a beautiful under water castle surrounded by tropical fish and other sea animals. I wish I could go there with her.

"It's time for class" I bowed and offered her my hand to help her to stand." My lady, may I escort you?" I grinned at her.

She giggled and covered her mouth with her left hand. "My – what a charmer"

"Only to cute girls"

"Exactly, how many 'cute girls' had you used that line to?"

"What? Jealous already?"

"No, but we will be late for class if you don't stop talking and start walking and I don't want to be late on my first day of school"

"You won't be late for your first day of school, but late because of lunch break."

"It is the same to me, Tenou-san"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luckily, both of them made it before the teacher came. Haruka gave Karin his killer glare when he saw her. Karin could only smile innocently. Haruka sat at his seat when all of a sudden he felt his cellphone vibrated.

_Gayle,_

_Tonight 2100. Usual place. Don't be late._

_Kai_

Haruka deleted his message after he had read it. The teacher came and the students started opening their textbook.

"Psst – Michiru"

"Hmm?"

"I can't go with you two later. Something important came suddenly."

"Okay"

"Sorry… I'll make it up to you two… And please tell Karin about it too, okay? Really sorry…"

"Okay Haruka"

"Thanks"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka left his classroom right after he heard the bell ring that told students that school was over for the day. No one recognized that his presence was missing so fast. No one other than Michiru.

_What happen, Haruka? I thought you have a feeling towards me… Am I imagining things?_

Karin voice brought Michiru back from her thoughts. She had seemed to be talking to her since five minutes ago.

"Michiru? Earth to Michiru?"

"Oh – I'm sorry, Karin…"

"Where's Haruka?"

"He said something important came suddenly and that he couldn't go with us"

"Boo – Oh, well… must be important to make him want to miss hanging out with you" Karin grinned to Michiru.

"O – Oh" _Maybe it is important… Why am I so pessimist now?_

"Okay then, it'll be just girls then… But, I'll make sure he pays ten times later… Come Michiru, we have a lot to talk about…" Karin gave Michiru a wink and started to pull her out of the classroom.

Michiru couldn't stop feeling like a fish trapped in a fishing net. She sighed and started to walk beside Karin.


	3. Mission Start!

Disclaimer: All chara belong to me except haru-michi… forgot to put the disclaimer on the previous two…

ENJOY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An aqua-haired girl was walking around the town streets with her friend. The weather was not so hot thus perfect for a day out in town. She didn't know that her tour was gonna be this exciting with her friend, but still stayed calm. Where as, her friend, a black haired girl acted like a child who had just gotten a new toy. From an outsider point of view, they looked like a mother and her child if it was not because of the uniform they were wearing. Both of them went to a café and had ordered two vanilla lattes before they sat and started talking.

"Michiru, what do you think of the town?" The black-haired girl asked her friend to start a conversation.

"From what I see, not much has changed."

"You lived here before?"

"Yeah… I moved when I was five, so I don't really remember much… But, I still remember that playground we passed on our way here."

"I see… Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" Asked the aqua-haired girl.

"Isn't that – ""KAITO!!!! Over here!!!"

"Huh?" The aqua-haired girl turned around and saw a brunette guy walking towards them.

The brunette guy was beyond perfection. One look at him and you could be sure that even the cheapest clothes he wears would still make him looks handsome. His teal eyes could make you stare it for what seems eternity. He has an aura of intelligence and dignity around him. The entire female population inside that café looked at him without blinking and their head followed his movement to the table where the two sat.

"Hey, it's been a long time since I see you, Karin. Where's Haruka? I thought he's always with you" greeted the brunette guy.

"He has other IMPORTANT things to do and practically leave us, two BEAUTIFUL girls here."

"I see" Kaito sweat-dropped.

"So how's it going?"

"I'm busy with school nowadays and would you mind to introduce me to your friend cause I'm feeling bad that I kind of make her feel left-out by talking to you."

"Oh yeah… Michiru, this is Hanabishi Kaito..." The black-haired girl turned to look at the brunette " Kaito, Kaiou Michiru..." Karin looked again at Michiru" He's Haruka's cousin. We played a lot when we're little, but he went to different high school which is near his house."

"Nice to meet you, Michiru." He offered his hand and shook the aqua girl hand. Suddenly, his cell phone rings. It was a message.

_Kai,_

_Where the hell are you? You're late. Me and Kyouhei have been sitting here since half an hour ago. I think he's gonna kill you if you don't come soon and bring something to bribe his anger._

_Gayle_

"Whoops. Sorry girls. As much as I like to hang out with you two, my friend is getting angry cause I'm late and now I have to buy a latte for him too. So, would you please excuse me? Enjoy your evening girls"

"Bye Kaito" said both of the girls in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark room, one red-haired man with mask covering his face was sitting impatiently waiting for the third member. The other blonde, who also had mask covering their face, was enjoying the sport magazine he read. Both of them have the same earring on one of their ears. It was a small ruby shaped like a wing. Unexpectedly, the door opened revealing a brunette man carrying two lattes. He also had the same earring like the blonde and the red-haired guy.

"Sorry, I'm late. I met Karin and her new friend in the café." Said the brunette man giving one of his lattes to the red-haired guy. The blonde guy quickly put down his magazine.

"You better be!!! You told us to be ready to strike at 9 and now you haven't even told us of the plan. Where will we be striking tonight anyway? Replied the red-haired guy furiously.

"You're so noisy, Kyouhei. I'm sure Kai have everything planned out. Isn't it always like that?" The blonde guy looked at both of his friends.

"Right, I'll start now by telling the plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night, screams of pain could be heard miles away from an old storage. The storage was the hide-out of a notorious gang known as 'Reconquista'. Many youngsters who are led to the dark side of the world want to join them because of the influences they have. Some say they have a connection with a yakuza, and not just any yakuza. The Kaiou Clan, the clan that reigns all over the Kanto region.

Three figures with masks were standing cautiously near that storage. A blonde, one of that figures, silently crept on to the roof of that old building. While the other two broke into the storage in a rather flashy way. They were practically the bait in this game. One of the 'Reconquista' members who were torturing their hostages went out to check what was going on.

"It's them!!! Crimson Wing!!!"

"Get them!!!"

"Don't let them get away"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the commotions, the hostages were pretty much left unguarded. A tall blonde hastily released them, careful not to let out as much noise as possible. Not long after that, the three hostages were freed and the blonde led them to the exit. Thanks to the commotion the other two created, they didn't meet any of the 'Reconquista' members. After the blonde had led the hostages to a safe place, he quickly disappeared leaving the confused hostages.

The hostages consist of: a waiter, a drug dealer and a salesman. The similarities of those three were that they were poor. A target of gangsters. A trash of the society. Ones that authorities would exploit as much as possible. They did not know why they were still alive and why would God sent that tall blonde to save them. All they cared were that they were still alive and breathing. Sometimes death is not the answer to our problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X IN A CAR X

"Yeah… we did it again this time… Let's go home and eat guys, you know I need to eat my midnight supper before I sleep." Said a red-haired guy.

"You pig! You just ate a full course meal three hours ago before we started!" replied a tall blonde.

"Now now children, be nice. We wanna arrive at home in one piece. So Kyouhei, you better stop making Haruka angry, okay?" Anwered a brunette guy coolly.

"Hey! Who are you calling children? I'm the oldest here! Besides, all the fighting made me use all those energy from that meal. My metabolism is fast, y'know…" Shouted the annoyed red-haired guy.

"That's because you don't act like you're age! Does you metabolism influence your excresion too? Cause I think you smelled like fart when you came in and sat there…" Replied the blonde using the same tone like the red-haired guy.

"Why you! Brat!"

The blonde and the red-haired guy kept on fighting until they reached their destination. Neither would stop to take a break. The only break they had was only when the other was answering back. The brunette guy who sat next to the red-haired guy could only look at the town's night scenery outside of the window, ignoring his friends bickering at each other. He was in deep thoughts in his own world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X AT HOME X

"Haruka, can we talk for a minute?" Asked the brunette.

The blonde took a glance at his other friend who was eating at a pig and replied, "Sure, What do you wanna talk about?"

"Karin's new friend. Is she your classmate?"

_I knew it_. "Yes"

"Don't fall for her, though I noticed you have fallen for her already."

"How – "

"Haruka, I've known you since we're little. You're the first person I could call friend. Of course I noticed when you listened to me and put down that sport magazine you love so much. You never took interest in anyone you barely knew, remember?"

"…"

"She's a Kaiou. From my investigation, that mother fucker only has one child. She's probably the only heir of the Kaiou clan. I trust that you won't jeopardize all that we've been doing, right?"

Haruka hesitated and answered, "Of course, I'll make sure that mother fucker pay ten times more than what he made us through." There was hatred and anger in the blonde's eyes.

"Good night then"

The blonde did not answer his friend. He was already off in his own world. Thinking of a certain aqua girl and his reason for living. On his way to his bedroom, he stopped and took a glimpse at the piano room. Out of instinct, he played the piano. It seemed to relax all his nerves. Soon, his hatred and anger was gone. But those negative emotions did not go away. It penetrated into his heart. The heart which had been keeping those emotions for what seemed like centuries. The blonde felt tired and slowly went into his bedroom which was just across the piano room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: My update's fast huh? Oh well… I was thinking of putting my first three chapters into one, but it sounds awkward when I read them, so I divided them… The first contains the main chara intro and the second one consists of HM interaction. This third chapter will really be my intro of my main story. I'm a new writer so it would help me a lot if you guys point out what's wrong with my story BOW Some of you may wonder why Kaito's last name is different from Haruka's… Well, they are connected by their mothers… So, of course they have different last name… Sorry for the languange, but it'll be weird if they don't use that kind of languange, rite? They are yakuzas...

**jaeangel: **Thank you for the reply


	4. Gloomy Day

Disclaimer: All chara belong to me xcept HM

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An aqua-haired girl with deep blue eyes got out from her black Bentley car a few blocks from her school. A man that has his face filled with scars opened the door for her. The girl started walking towards her destination and did not say anything to the man. The man did not seem to care of how the girl treated her. But, he kept staring at her until she turned left and disappeared. Not long, another man called the scar - faced man from the driver's seat. The scar – faced man returned from his fantasy and got into the car. The car drove off into the busy morning street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X AT SCHOOL X

A black-haired girl saw her friend, the aqua goddess and ran through the crowds to greet her. She did not care of the annoyed people who were being hit by her hand as she waved to her friend. Instead, the people just gave her a glare as if they were used to the hyper girl.

"MICHIRU!!!" Shouted Karin as she waved both of her hand.

"Good morning, Karin." The aqua girl answered calmly.

"How's homework? Tell me if you need any help, kay?" Karin replied with a grin on her face.

"Thank you, I managed to do most of it last night."

"By the way, what are we gonna make Haruka do for leaving us yesterday?" Karin said with an evil smile.

"Karin, what are you planning inside that head of yours?" Michiru asked with a concern on her face.

"He He… something F-U-N… How bout we make him eat a bucket of natto? He'd rather die than eat that stuff" Karin's smile looked more evil than the previous one.

"Natto?" Michiru was imagining the expression of the tall blonde eating natto when suddenly the bell rang while her friend kept telling her more wicked things in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The class had begun for fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of a tall blonde anywhere. Karin knew her best friend was not a morning person and decided to shrug it off her head. Where as, Michiru was waiting impatiently for the tall guy to show up. She pretended to listen to the teacher's explanation, but her mind was off somewhere thinking about a certain tall blonde. Luckily, Michiru sat near the window. She got distracted from her thoughts as she saw a tall blonde running desperately towards the school. The front gate was closed and the blonde decided to climb up the gate. There were a few security guards who tried to catch him, but they were too slow for the blonde. Eventually, Michiru could hear someone running in the hallway and some screaming that sounded like it came from the guards. The screams were coming nearer and suddenly the door was opened forcibly. A frowned came on the teacher's forehead. The teacher and the students seemed to be used to his memorable entrance. Yet, another scream still came from the teacher.

"TENOU!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANNA BE LATE? THIS IS YOU 20TH TIMES ON THE 22ND DAY OF THIS MONTH!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE AND NEXT TIME DON'T RUN FROM THE GUARDS!!!"

The blonde seemed to know how his teacher would react and without answering, he directly went to the said office, ignoring the guards who were still breathing heavily in front of the classroom. On his way, he shoved his hand into his pockets and started grumbling even though he deserves his punishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X ON THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE X

An old man in his late fifties was reading a paper document. There were many other papers stacked beside him. He wore a black suit and had a white hair which made him could be noticed instantly from the crowds. Furthermore, he also had a white long beard which goes down until his hip. His beard covered half of his face. Unexpectedly, there was a knock came from the door and made him to stop reading his paper.

"Come in" The old man said with calm voice that made others know of his wisdom. "Tenou-kun, please sit down. I'll be with you in a second."

The blonde did like he was told to and made himself comfortable in a leather sofa. He surveyed the room and saw a big painting of a landscape. The old man noticed that the blonde was attracted to the painting.

"Do you like it? I painted it when I was young and beardless." The old man gave a small smile, but could not be seen due to his beard.

The young man nodded and replied, "I don't think I wanna be old if my face will be covered by beard like yours."

There was not a single hint of annoyance coming from the old man because of the tall blonde's reply. "Everyone will become old, Tenou-kun. No one can defy that."

"Quit telling me your wisdom, old man. I'm sick of it. Just tell me what I have to do now." The blonde seemed annoyed talking to the wise man.

"Patience, young one. You can't build a sky crapper in ten minutes. Let's see. Seeing my desk filled with your essays from the previous punishment, I want you to be an errand boy for me at your lunch break and after school today. Your first task will be to arrive on time at lunch break. For now, go to your class and study."

"Understood." The tall blonde did not seem to be irritated by the fact that he would be missing his lunch time later. He casually went to the door and closed it slowly. It seemed that he slowed down his usual walking pace and to others; he looked like his soul was not in that hallway.

X FLASHBACK X

"_Young master, please get out of the manor. It is not safe here." Said a tall burly man with tattoo on his forehead._

"_What about father and mother?" Replied a blonde child with a concerned voice._

"_We will make sure that the leader and the mistress are safe. But, you must get out of here now. Kyouhei, Kaito, take care of the young master."_

"_Leave it to us." Said Kaito._

_Kyouhei was busy pulling the blonde child away from the fire when suddenly, all of them heard multiple shots sound seemed to came from somewhere in that building._

"_Stupid kid! Let's go out! It's freaking hot here. You wanna die that badly and make your parents sad? You can still meet them if you live, idiot!" Shouted Kyouhei._

X END FLASHBACK X

Haruka arrived at his class and made the other students' attention to switch from the teacher to him. The tall blonde did not seem to care and went to his seat near the aqua goddess. He did not notice that the aqua girl was looking at him from when she saw the tall guy. There was a slight hint of anger in the aqua girl's eyes, so she decided to ignore her tall friend for now. The tall guy was too deep in his own world that he did not detect the small girl's gaze.

The lesson went on until the bell had rung, telling the students that it was time for the next class. The silence of the tall guy and the aqua girl went on until lunch break. Michiru could not stand the silence anymore and decided to talk to her friend. Fate did not let them to do so. The tall blonde was already gone when she was about to talk to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X AT THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE X

An old man was drinking his tea while he waited for a certain delinquent to show up in his office. His prediction was right since not long after he put down his tea cup, a knock came from the door.

"Come in, Tenou-kun"

The young man opened the door and walked towards the white beard man. There was slightly any emotion which could be seen on the young man's face.

"What's with that face, young man? You need to smile and enjoy your life. Ho – Ho – Ho…"

_Enjoy? How can I do that when that asshole is enjoying everything which he stole from me._

"Quit the talking, old man. I'm here to work." Haruka answered flatly.

"Right, right, now why don't you start massaging my back? This old man is so tired from his previous work." The principal asked with a playful voice.

"Tired from drinking tea?" Said the tall blonde and he gave the old man a glare.

"Ho – Ho – Ho… Just joking. I need you to copy all those documents on my desk. Try to finish it fast because there's only thirty minutes until the lunch break ends."

"Alri – WHAT?! You've gotta be joking me, old man. No one can finish copying your pile of trash in thirty minutes!" Shouted Haruka after he saw the tall paper documents that were stacked taller than him on the principal desk. "There's even more than one stacks!"

"I'm not joking. Now, work that young energy of yours and stop shouting at me. Ho – Ho – Ho…"

Haruka could only give a sigh and started taking the shortest stacks to the photocopy machine.

_Oh well… At least now I have something to do to get a lot of things out of my mind…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka could not finish all his work on time before the lunch break ends. The principal thus told him to finish it after school or he would have to finish it tomorrow and the next day. He could only grumble when he went out of the principal office and walked to his class. After a couple of minutes the bell had rung, the tall guy arrived at his class. He went to his seat without looking at the aqua goddess who glared at him at the moment she saw him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Is he avoiding me now? I should be the one who does that... You're so confusing, Haruka… I hope you would start talking to me again..._

Michiru could only give a sigh as she returned from her own world. Not long after that, the bell rang and school was over for the day. She turned to look at the back seat and saw that her blonde friend had disappeared again. Then, he heard Karin's voice calling her.

"Michiru, ready to go?" asked Karin.

"Yes, let's go."

"Have you decided to join any club? I'm in the astronomy club."

"Astronomy? You don't seem like the kind of person to like that sort of things." Michiru stated confusedly.

"Hey! What do you mean by that? I can be calm… sometimes... By the way, Haruka's a bit weird today. I wonder why…. Maybe he just got dumped by a girl…"

"Dumped?" The aqua goddess turned more confused by the fact that her friend was dumped than the quick change of the topic.

"Wait… That's not possible. He doesn't like the kind of guy that could get dump by a girl." Said Karin and she started to laugh loudly.

"Yes, that's what I also thought." The aqua girl also smiled at her friend blunt comment, but looked a bit sad.

_Every girl wants him… including me…_

"Let's just forget about him… I think it's just that time of the year when he's like this..." Said Karin.

"What time?" Michiru asked curiously.

"It's his time when he wanna be alone for some time of the year… A guy thing…" Karin said hesitatingly.

"Right…" The aqua goddess did not believe her friend.

_Guy, huh…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly, the blonde managed to finish his assigned work even if it took him almost five hours to finish it. He did not go directly home from school. Instead, he went to a cemetery outside of the town. He parked his Ferrari FXX in the empty lot near the cemetery and saw a Lamborghini Gallardo there. Both cars looked like it did not belong in that lifeless cemetery. The blonde walked towards the cemetery gate. Inside, he saw that there were two people whom he recognizes instantly.

"Hey, I thought you won't come." Greeted a brunette guy.

"Brat, why do you come with that kind of face? You're gonna scare the dead." Said a red-haired guy.

"Why makes you think I won't come?" Replied the blonde, ignoring his other friend's comment.

"Well, because today we hardly see any emotion in your face, like the face you had ten years ago." Kaito answered.

The blonde chuckled and said, "This time of the year always makes me remember things that I wanna forget."

The three of them did not say anything after they heard what the blonde had said. Instead, they walked while enjoying the smell of death until they reached their destination. There was no name of the person resting in the tomb they went to. It looked like someone ruined the part the name was written deliberately, forbidding people to know who sleeps there. However, the three young men know who that tomb belong to. Beside the ruined tomb, there was another tomb that says "Here rest Tenou Haruhi……"

The three youngsters stood in front of the two tombs and just closed their eyes. It seemed that their mind was off somewhere, into a dark wicked place. The brunette and the red-haired man left after they had done whatever they came there to do, leaving the tall blonde alone. They seemed to know that he needed more time than them, thus they went outside and waited in their car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X AT HOME X

"Haruka, Kyouhei, we're gonna strike Kaiou clan's branch this weekend. It's gonna be a bigger prey than before." Stated Kaito.

"A'ight. I'll take care of the weapons and the escape routes now." Said Kyouhei, leaving his two other friends.

"…"

"Haruka, you shouldn't come to the graveyard if you don't want to, y'know…"

"I want to come. I hadn't seen them for a while." Haruka answered flatly.

"Okay then. How's Kaiou-san?"

"H – huh? Yesterday, you want me to stay away from her and now you asked me about her?"

"Well, we could use her to finish things faster, if you catch my drift."

Blood boiled on the blonde's face and he grabbed the brunette's collar. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT THAT KIND OF THING!!! YOU WANT US TO BE THE SAME LIKE THAT ASSHOLE?!" Shouted the blonde loudly, staring straight at his friend's eyes without letting down his power gripping the brunette's collar.

"You're right. It'll be faster, but we will be the same like him. Well, at least I'm glad you still have you common sense after putting that gloomy expression." Kaito answered calmly.

The blonde did not continue their conversation and let go of his grip, walking towards his room. He was beyond furious because of the brunette's comment. There was nothing that could calm his rage at that moment since he knew that he was not in his usual condition that day. So, he decided to let the drowsiness led him to sleep and hoped that he would be back to normal tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I can't stop writing!!! But it's already so long for one chapter… Hey, it's tough being yakuza, huh… I'm glad I ain't one… He He He… I was about to use 'waka' for the young master but then I realized that I'm writing in english… it sound awkward when I read japanese in the middle of english sentences… there's more words than chara convo in this chapter… I don't know why… Ha Ha Ha… I hope you guys won't get bored reading it… see you in the next chapter…

**gotToluvAnime:** did I write that rite? Thank you for the review :) I hope I slowed things down this chapter… But, don't worry cuz there's a lot more plot coming so I need to make the intro fast… He He He… Those three chapters were basically my main intro…

**cooltrainer 124:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter cuz I noticed I used more words than the previous three :)

**glowie:** Here's the next chapter… Hope you like it :)


	5. PayBack Time!

Disclaimer: All chara belong to me xcept HM

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day was a typical normal day for everyone. The sun shone brightly in the morning sky even though it was a bit eerie. A blonde guy woke up reluctantly and smashed his alarm clock roughly. He got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. In the bathroom, he was battling with his messy hair. Furiously, he grabbed some gels and forced his hair into its usual style.

After managing his disorder hair, he went out of his room, grabbed a slice of bread and went on his way to the garage. Instead of using his car, he rode on his Ducati 1098 bike today. The wind was playing with his hair since he intentionally did not wear his helmet and ignored the speed limit. Fortunately, the police, who were patrolling in that area, were still feeling the lack of sleep from last night's shift and decided not to bother with one delinquent who took no notice of his speed and did not wear any head gear.

When the blonde reached school that day, there were still only a few students there. It seemed that he was too early. As he was about to take another stroll to wait for the bell, he remembered about his punishment the other day and chose to wait around in the class. For the blonde, being an errand boy for an old man, who was more than twenty years older, felt like being inside a hell hole.

The tall blonde felt like someone was watching him. He turned around and met his friend's gaze. She was the small aqua goddess who had stolen his heart away from the moment he saw her the day before. The small girl walked elegantly towards the blonde's direction. She had a minor hint of anger on her composed expression and that had made the beautiful face looked a bit callous.

As she was came nearer, the tall blonde greeted her. "Good morning, Michiru." The handsome blonde flashed the aqua girl his oh-so-famous smile, which makes every girl's knee turns weak whenever he shows it. This does not exclude the elegant aqua girl because the slight anger from her face before looked like it was completely gone in an instance. She gave the blonde her reply hesitantly. "G – good…. m – mor – ning…." The blonde gave her a bigger smile which made her face redder.

_Cheater, no one could stand that smile… How can any girl stay angry when you give them that…_

"So, did you and Karin decide what do you want me to do yesterday?" Asked the blonde casually.

"Eh – " The blonde's question made the aqua goddess thought of how to answer it. "U – uhm… Karin was planning to make you eat a bucket of natto…" The aqua girl said not knowing how her friend would react.

The blonde's eyes widened and shouted, "N – Na – Nat – Natt – NATTO???!!!!!"

"Eh – ye – yes…" The small girl was surprised by the blonde's sudden outburst. Luckily, there were only a few people in that area since it was still early in the morning.

"NEVER!!! As long as I'm still breathing I refuse to see, look, smell, and moreover taste and eat th – that horrible thing…." The tall guy's face was unreadable and made the small girl could not help but gave a smile as she saw her friend's funny expression.

"Haruka, you should just tell Karin that you don't want to eat it. I think it's useless if you tell me now since Karin is the one that is very eager about it." The small girl gave another elegant smile and the blonde was busy imagining of what his punishment would be.

"You're not looking forward to it too?" The blonde looked at his friend with a relieved and curious face.

"My, my… You don't think that I'm the kind of person who likes to see my friend suffers, do you?" Said the aqua girl with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Liar! Your face clearly tells me that you want to see me suffer badly!"

Both of them continue their chatters until they arrived at their class. Not long after they had sat down, their wicked friend, the black haired – girl came. She walked towards them and gave the blonde an even more mischievous than the aqua goddess, making the poor blonde shivered when their gaze met.

"Ha – ru – ka… Do you know what I'm planning to do to you today?" Said Karin. The poor blonde could feel her malicious intent from her voice and his eyes went wide and his mouth formed a big 'o'. Haruka was too paralyzed to answer her question.

"I told him about the natto." Michiru said innocently.

"Lemme guess, he said no, rite?"

"Yup"

"Fine, there's more than one way to make him suffer anyway… Fu – Fu – Fu…" If you are not used to Karin's wicked smile, you could see that there's a horn on her forehead. Even if the blonde was used to his friend, he could see that black horn clearly at that moment.

"I – I… need to go to the bathroom…" The blonde's expression was still paralyzed from the earlier talk and just as he was about to get up from his seat, a hand grabbed him.

"Let me go." Stated the blonde clearly.

"Nope, ain't gonna do that unless you agree to do something for me." Karin said with a big grin on her face.

"Do what?"

"You're gonna take us shopping today."

Inside the blonde's head, there were a lot of calculations happened after he heard what his friend had just said. It was between a bucket of natto and shopping with two girls.

-SAFE- is equal to -SHOPPING-

That was the conclusion the blonde got from his calculations.

"Fine… But, I'll stay in the car…" The blonde was still brave enough to add another demand even though he was cornered at that moment.

"Then, you would have to eat at least a bowl of natto. I'm such a nice person, am I not?" The black – haired girl grinned wider.

"Yo - you're…. " The poor guy thought of the perfect word to continue his sentence. "BEYOND EVIL!!!" The blonde snapped.

"WaHaHaHa… Then, come with us and hold our shopping bags…" Karin said as she patted her friend's shoulder. "Besides, it's your fault on the first place. So, be a gentleman and come hold our shopping bags for us."

The aqua goddess who had been quiet since her two friends started their comedy chatter, was thinking...

'_Haruka Defeated. Next mission: Enjoy shopping_.'

Yes, sadly for the blonde, the aqua goddess who once said that she did not like seeing her friend suffers, was probably enjoying his misery the most inside that beautiful head of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day school felt like it ended faster for the blonde, while his two friends were impatiently looking forward to the moment the school ended the whole day. At the precise moment the bell rang, Karin had grabbed Haruka forcibly out of the classroom. The poor blonde was too weak to prevent himself from being pulled by the black – haired girl at that time since he was imagining of the shopping trip he would be attending later on that day.

"Listen, I won't be going with you two today, since you use the bike today and have to really.. I mean REALLY apologize to Michiru..." Said the black – haired girl.

"What do you mean?" The blonde answered innocently and confused of what his friend had just said and since he was too ignorant of what he had done.

"What do you mean by that question?! Idiot! Don't you see Michiru's face yesterday? Are you blind or are you too dumb?" Karin could not believe what her friend had just said and almost went rampage if it were not for the fact that she had known about her dumb friend had never had any real love relationships before.

"Huh?" The idiot blonde became more confused by his friend's outburst.

"Her face was so desperate yesterday and my woman intuition tells me, you're the cause of it!"

"W – wha… W – why…" This time, the blonde could not find the right reply to answer his friend.

"Maybe she thought that you were only showing her around the school the other day cause she's new."

"Why would she think like that?"

Karin was getting more restless after hearing what her friend had just said and she could only shake her head. "Think, you idiot! She has a feeling for you!"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Th – that's not possible…" His friend's statement made all the things which he did not want to see came into his mind.

"I'm serious… Otherwise, why would she have that face yesterday? She looked too calm to me. Trust me, Haruka."

"But… She doesn't know about me… and we can't…" The blonde looked like he almost fainted as he was about to continue the last part.

"Get a grip, Haruka! We're not even sure if that's love or not. Why don't you go with her today and find out what her feeling towards you is called? Besides, I don't think that she knows about your real gender. Even if she does, my hunch tells me that she's not homophobic, which means that there's always the chance that she might fall to you and you have to let go of your past sooner or later…"

"No. I can't and I won't let go of my past." The blonde narrowed his eyes after hearing the last part of his friend's comment and continued, "I'll go with her today only as an apology for the other day, nothing else." Stated the blonde flatly.

_But, I think I have fallen for her… Even if she doesn't feel the same way…_

"Fine… Keep that feeling bottled up and one day it'll haunt you one day when you see her with someone else."

"I won't regret what I did, Karin. Besides, do you know that you can never get the thing that you want the most… always…" Said the tall guy lowering his face as he whispered the last part.

Just as Karin was about to give her reply, a familiar voice called them. It made them looked to the source of that soft voice and loosened the tense situation they had. However, there were still a lot of things on the blonde's mind from the earlier conversations, which made his expression looked cold to other people. Karin noticed it and whispered to the blonde, "Smile, idiot. You're gonna scare her with that frigid face." The blonde unwillingly gave a small smile.

"Karin, what are you two talking about?" Said the aqua girl who knows nothing.

"I only told this dumb blonde to take care of you today."

"Huh? You're not coming with us today?"

"Nope, I have a d-a-t-e" Karin said with a wink.

"Yeah, she has a date with that weirdo from our class… Uh… What's his name again?" Replied the blonde grinning as he saw the freak passing them.

Karin could only glare at her friend since she did not expect her friend's comment and grabbed the said person's hand, "Right, so see you guys tomorrow, okay. Let's go, darling."

The bluenette weirdo, Minami Seisuke, was known as a weirdo at school. Even though he did not look like a geek, quite handsome actually, his friend at school would rather be alone than to hang out with him because of his hobbies. He loves anime and manga more than anything else; being an otaku in a Japanese high school, people rarely accepts him except the otaku community. The poor weirdo could only look confusedly at Karin.

"Darling?" Asked the bluenette giving Karin a baffled look.

"What's wrong, darling? Do you want me to call you honey – bunny instead?" Karin gave the poor bluenette a mischievous smile.

The bluenette gulped gave Karin a what – are – you – talking – about look. He clearly did not know what was going and why the hyper girl held his hand. Moreover, he could not help to think that the girl, who held his hand, was playing some kind of practical joke at that moment. Being a weirdo, it was his every day 'meal' getting pranked by his fellow classmates.

Haruka was surprised seeing how Karin fell right into his trap. He tried hard to control his laughter and Michiru could hardly believe that her black – haired friend was already dating.

"Haruka, I didn't know that Karin is already dating…" Said Michiru bewildered and not knowing anything.

"They look like a nice couple, rite?… Maybe… Prrffff – rrrfff - rrrfff… " The blonde was trying really hard to control his laughter ever since Karin had grabbed the weirdo's hand. Inside his head, he was imagining how Karin would 'date' the poor guy.

"Why are you laughing? I don't see anything funny about two people dating..."

"Y – yeah… nothing's funny…" _Karin will definitely kill me later_. "So, are you ready to go?" Said the blonde while he was thinking of how his black - haired friend would torture him later.

"Yes"

They went to the school's parking lot and were off to the shopping district after they had found his bike. Haruka is not the kind of person who can remember everything perfectly. That plus the fact that he was so nervous being together with the aqua goddess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It only took them ten minutes going to the shopping district since the blonde was using his bike to pass the jammed traffic. They parked the bike and the tall guy started to take the small girl around the area. First, they walked and looked around the shops when finally, Michiru decided to go into one of the clothes boutique. Inside, Michiru grabbed some dresses and tried them on. The blonde could only wait helplessly in a corner of the store.

_I wish Karin hadn't gone to her date… It's too awkward shopping alone with him…_

Michiru could only give a big sigh as she tried another dress, yet her mind was still thinking of a certain blonde.

_Wait… There's only the two of us… We're… Dating?_

Michiru blushed and while opening the zipper, she almost wrecked the dress as she was pulling down the zipper roughly. Fortunately, she heard a familiar husky voice calling her name from outside of the fitting room, which prevented her from destroying the dress.

"Michiru, are you done?" Asked the blonde, trying to speak in as low as he could since he knew that there were other women in that fitting room and he would not want to ruin his 'date'. A moment later, one of the doors opened, revealing a beautiful aqua girl in a 'too revealing' dress.

"Yes, sorry it took so long. And, since you're here, lemme know what do you think of this one." Asked the small girl innocently.

When the blonde saw what his friend was wearing, his eyes widened and for the second time of the day, his mouth formed a big 'o'. He was petrified by the beautiful scene which he was seeing at that moment. The aqua girl smirked as she saw another paralyzed expression of her friend on that day. She realized that a part of her body which was shown by that dress petrified her handsome friend.

"Haruka? Are you drooling over me now?" The beautiful girl asked as she started walking and stopped her face just a few inches from the blonde's. Her smirked turned into a somewhat seductive smile.

The blonde became more petrified since the gorgeous figure, who was wearing a 'too revealing' dress, was getting too close to him. He could feel his blood boiling and his hormone raging all over his body. Moreover, the truth that he could smell the exhilarating scent coming from his friend at that distant, helped his hormone burning quickly. Haruka gulped and tried so hard at that moment to control his sexual urges.

After he managed to take control of his central nervous system from his hormone, the flustered blonde said, "I – is… th – that… er – erm… t – too… rev – revealing?"

Michiru chuckled and still stayed on that 'dangerous' position even though she knew that the blonde could faint at any moment. She replied with another seductive tone, "Is that so?"

The blonde believed that his hormone was waging another war and it almost won this time. Thus, he pulled away regretfully before he completely lost his senses. He turned around, trying to keep his mind away from the 'disturbing' view, and said, "Le – let's go to th – the cashier if you wanna buy th – that dr – dress…" His red face was beginning to go back to its usual color as he walked away.

The gorgeous girl sighed. She felt depressed that he could not urge the blonde to make a move. Then, she went back to the fitting room and changed into her school uniform.

_Why… _

_It wouldn't hurt to stop being such a 'gentleman' for a second…_

_Honestly Haruka… How long will you let me in…_

After she had finished changing, she went to the cashier to pay for her dress and did not see any sight of the blonde. She started to look around and found a glimpse of her friend's blonde hair outside of the store. Thus, making her to pay hurriedly and rushed to blonde since she felt sorry to make the blonde waited.

The blonde was still a bit flustered from the earlier scene and looked away when he noticed the small girl. He glanced at his wrist watch and saw that it was almost time for dinner. Then, he grabbed the girl's shopping bag and asked, "It's getting late. Should I take you home now?"

Michiru just nodded. She regretted that the day needed to end. But, felt a bit happy because she knew that she could still the blonde again at school. The aqua girl gathered her courage and walked faster so that she could be walking beside the handsome blonde. Eventually, a lot of jealous glares came from other girls who saw the couple and assumed that she was dating with the blonde.

Haruka was too preoccupied thinking of his next 'mission' and did not notice that he was walking beside the aqua girl, who had completely flustered him before. Just as he noticed it, they were already in front of his bike. But, he still felt slightly happy since he knew that he could feel Michiru's hand holding his waist tightly in a matter of seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Michiru's house felt like heaven for the two youngsters. Haruka could smell Michiru's intoxicating smell for the second time of the day and also feel her warmth. For Michiru, the feeling of holding the blonde tightly was enough to make her feel safe even though the bike was in its full speed. Michiru told the blonde the stopped a few blocks away from her house. The blonde could just nod since he knew why his friend told him that. Both of them said their goodbyes unwillingly.

Haruka went home after the aqua beauty had gone from his vision. On his way, his green eyes looked so dark underneath his helmet. Yet, there was also a slight of sadness on it. It would seem that he was having a lot of complicated conflicts inside his mind. He did not go directly home. Instead, the tall guy stopped his bike on a hill and let the cold night wind relaxed him. He was there until midnight when the drowsiness made him to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This one's longer than the last one… too many HM for me… but I have to give it now cause it almost possible that there won't be any on the next chapter… it was hard for me to write this one… I can't write any sex scene… sorry to disappoint you guys if you're looking to it on this story… not gonna happen… hehehe… Hell… Karin really likes to butt on other people business… and poor Seisuke… This is just for your info… Otakus are seen as weirdos and freaks in Japan… it's weird I know but Japanese considered it as part of their bad culture… Japanese always think that otakus are bad cause of the yaoi/yuri doujinshi… you would know if you watch Lucky Star… -YaY-Konata and Hyorin are so funny -Luv them- hahaha… Well, I hope you like this chapter  -BOW-

**glowie: **Update! Yeah... I'm kinda mean to her on the last chapter, rite? hahaha :P Hope you like this one :)

**cooltrainer 124: **Probably gonna write more action on the next chapter… :)

**Morte d'Amour:** Haruka is a girl and always a girl… I use 'he' cause Haruka thinks that most people considers her a guy… and mostly cause Haruka still thinks that Michiru also considers her a guy…I think I already stated it on the first chapter that Michiru knew about it the moment she saw Haruka... but sorry to confuse you, my bad… maybe I should state it more often... -BOW-


	6. Triton and Conflicts

Disclaimer: All chara belong to me xcept HM... They belong to Takeuchi Naoko...

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week ended so fast for a tall blonde. He had just finished his breakfast on that weekend and decided to grab a blueprint of a building from the table. After a few minutes of staring it, he grabbed his coat and grabbed his bike key. Just as he opened the door, a brunette guy called out to him, "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm gonna check our target for tonight." Said Haruka, without looking at his friend.

"Kay, do you need a reminder?"

"Nope"

Haruka did not waste anymore time standing there. He quickly made his way to the garage and got on his bike. This time, he grabbed a black helmet, one which made people hard to see who he was. The tall blonde accelerated his bike until it reached its full speed and not long, he was already far from his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka arrived not too far away from his target when he slowed down his speed. His target at that moment was a typical traditional Japanese house. It was wide in size, but very petite. For him, seeing that house was just like seeing the proof of corruption which had stolen everything from him. The blonde saw a peculiar object which should not be attached to a normal house and he was directly attracted to it. It was a camera, one that we usually see when there is something important being guarded. Moreover, there was an abundant amount of it. It was proof that who ever lived in that huge house must be afraid of something.

_Hmm… that old geezer must already know about our target patterns by now…_

A black Bentley car passed Haruka and stopped in front of the traditional house. A man who had his face filled with scars got off from the car. The tall blonde could not resist the temptation inside his mind to glare at him. The scar – face man felt the intensive glare from the stranger and turned around to see who it was. Fortunately for the blonde, he was wearing a black helmet and the scar – face yakuza could only see a biker whom he did not know. He went inside the house after being called by his fellow yakuza and left the blonde staring by himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having a staring war with a stranger, Haruka went into a bar and met with an acquaintance there, Yamaguchi Shun, a well – known weapon dealer in the black market. He sells all kinds of weapons, from a bazooka to a kitchen knife. He was wearing a long black over coat and a hat, which made his face hard to see. Furthermore, his beard which seemed like it needed a shave made him looked dandy showing others his age.

"Long time no see, gramps" Said Haruka.

"Gramps? I'm not even forty yet."

"You're 39 years and 11 months old. What difference does it make?"

"Hmph...kids… You don't know how a month could make a difference." Pouted the dandy guy.

"Whatever… I need something today…"

"Haruka… you guys should stop… it's not worth living for revenge…" The dandy man said with a concerned face.

"Shun, I appreciate it that you had saved me ten years ago. I won't waste the efforts you made getting your left hand burned, and especially my parents." Said Haruka with determination.

"I saved you not because you're the leader's child. It's because you're already like a family to me. I'm pretty sure the leader and the mistress would think that it is foolish to give your youth for revenge… If they were here, they would definitely smack you hard int he head." Said Shun while his mind was off in a nostalgic place.

"I know. But, I can never forgive that man." Said the blonde. He was also made remembered of his childhood by the dandy man's last statement.

"Well, we are yakuzas… Maybe it's already in our blood to live alongside violence… You are the heir of the notorious Tenou Clan after all…" This time, the middle – aged man looked at the youngsters with a sad expression.

The blonde nodded.

"So, what do you need today? More grenades?" Said the blonde's friend in his usual cheerful voice.

"No. I need something for one – on – one combat. A hand gun or something."

"How bout a new – type of machine gun? You don't have to reload it frequently. It's still a prototype though. The developer said that it's the best for one – on – one..."

"I'll take that too."

"Kay, I'll deliver it to your house later in the evening."

"Thanks. I better be going now, don't wanna ruin your drinking time."

Just as he blonde was about to go, the experienced yakuza called, "Haruka." Making the blonde to stop and turned around, facing his old friend.

"Hmm?"

The dandy man offered his left hand to shake hand. Haruka could see his friend's left hand which was burned badly because of him. Without another moment, he shook it. At that moment also, the experienced yakuza pulled him closer and whispered to him, "Good luck."

The blonde pulled away and confusedly asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just that my hunch tells me you're gonna need it."

The blonde grinned and said, "Thanks."

"Hey, before you go, wanna drink sake with me? Y'know, to relax your nerves…" Asked the man jokingly.

"No, thank you. I'm still underage. Besides, I don't wanna smell stink like you." The blonde replied with a smirked.

"You're mean… And the girls still come to me every night , y'know…" Pouted the man.

"And that's probably why you always lose your wallet."

"Hmph… kids… ruining my afternoon…"

The blonde said his goodbyes again and walked away from the man to his bike. He put on his helmet and started the engine. In about a second, the roaring of his bike could be heard all over the neighborhoods.

On his was home, the blonde passed a beach and decided to stop and take a look at the scenery. He remembered that his parents used to take him to the beach when summer came……

-FLASHBACK-

"_Haruka, we're gonna meet your uncle in his beach villa this weekend." Said a middle – age man who have a sandy blonde hair._

"_Yay! I haven't seen him in a long time." Replied a child who has the same sandy blonde like the man._

"_Yup. That's why I bet our visit tomorrow probably gonna really surprised him." The man said with a wink._

-END FLASHBACK-

The blonde sighed.

_How will Michiru react if…._

The blonde shook his head, getting the awful thought out even if he knew that thought would always stay with him. He was getting uncomfortable staying in the beach. Thus, he started his bike and went home. This time, he did not use his helmet again since he sincerely wished for the wind to suppress the pain in his chest.

_Family…_

_Friends…_

_Lovers…_

_A future…_

_Why can't I just have a normal life…_

_Why do I have this burden on my life…_

_Why………._

All those thoughts were in the blonde's mind as the wind played with his hair. The guy still could not find the answers even after thinking about it for almost ten years. He knows that he will not find the answers no matter how long he thinks about it, and yet he still thinks about it. Maybe because he was the kind of person who was easily lost in his own world. Or maybe because thinking things was the only way to get all the horrible experiences he had been through, away from his mind.

While thinking, he did not notice that he was already in front of his house. Only after he almost crashed the garage door, he realized of what he was about to do. Suddenly, the tall blonde felt something vibrating inside his pocket. He got a message.

_Gayle,_

_I know you said that you don't need a reminder, but me and Kyouhei want to know where you are now. We will start 120 min from now._

_Kai_

The blonde did not want to waste time replying the message. Instead, he shoved his cell phone, put his bike in the garage and walked hurriedly into the house. He went into his room, without telling his friends that he had returned. Inside, he found a large wooden box. He opened it and found seven handguns and one machine gun; complete with all the ammo. The tall blonde did not test them since he trusted the person who gave him those weapons.

Haruka went out of his room and met with a red – haired guy. He was busy examining some papers. Even though the urges to disturb the hot – tempered man was tempting, Haruka thought that he should let his other friend knew that he was back first. Therefore, the blonde walked into a certain place of the house where he was sure that he would see the brunette. It is a gothic – style gazebo at the back yard, Kaito's favorite place to settle down when he is getting ready for their extreme 'mission'.

"Kai, I'm back."

"Good, let's go to the meeting room. I'm sure Kyouhei is already there by now."

Haruka nodded since he knew that all of them were probably nervous because they would be in a nostalgic place in a matter of hours from that moment. Kaito followed the blonde walking towards the said room. They did not say anything while they were on their way since both teens knew that both of them needed some quiet moment before they talked about the coming mission.

When they had arrived at the meeting room, Kyouhei was still reading the papers which Haruka had seen him reading earlier. However, this time he seemed restless reading it since he kept moving his legs. It would seem that he was trying to keep himself calm by moving a part of his body.

"Where were you two?" Asked Kyouhei with a rude tone.

"Backyard." Answered Kaito since he knew that Haruka would be most likely quiet, due to the fact that he was probably the most nervous one out of the three of them.

"I've checked all the escape routes. It seems the safest one would be this one." Stated Kyouhei pointing to the left part of the paper which he had been examining earlier.

"Okay, the escape route is done. Now, for the main part. Kyouhei, you distract the guards while I will go to the control room to take care of the cameras and the alarms." Kaito stopped and continued again once his red – haired friend nodded and Kaito then looked at his blonde friend. "Then, I'll give the signal when I'm done and it'll be your turn, Haruka. You will find the safety box and take the money from it. I have the code here." Said Kaito while giving the blonde a small piece of paper.

The blonde nodded. "Right, what about the alarm in the safety box? It's not connected to the main control, rite?" Asked the blonde.

"It is. I've investigated it. It seems that Kaiou Clan doesn't really care about this branch because most of the members there was rumored planning to overthrow that mother fucker." Replied Kaito.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Ermm… Are you gonna bring all those weapons in your room?" Asked Kyouhei excitedly.

"Not all… Unlike someone, I tend to bring the simplest and most effective weapon I could." Said the blonde, giving the red – haired guy a playful grin.

"And who is that someone?"

"The same someone who just asked a question."

"Me?" Kyouhei snorted. "At least, that could tell others that safety is always No.1 for me."

"Hmm… 'Safety is No.1'… This comes from the same person who broke the toilet door with his forehead." Haruka grinned wider.

"S – Shut up! That's just because I need to pee badly while my hand was holding my 'thing' and Kaito was taking his two hour bath like a girl."

Kyouhei could feel a cold glare coming from the brunette as he narrowed his eyes at the red – haired guy. Haruka just laughed since his friend comment made him remembered Kaito's expression when Kyouhei destroyed the bathroom door and saw him naked. The joke broke the tensed situation from their earlier talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was eerie. It was the perfect time for the Crimson Wing to start their mission since the wind was blowing heavily at that time, making noises disappeared quickly after it were being made. The three notorious teens were on their stand – by position.

Kyouhei started his flashy way of getting the guard's attention in front of the traditional Japanese house. He knocked both of them out easily with his bare hand. Yes. Kyouhei was well – built in terms of strength and he was used to any kind of fights. The noises which Kyouhei had made attracted other guards and soon, he was surrounded by a pack of yakuzas. Most of them had a tattoo on a part of their body that shows which clan they belonged to. The red – haired guy was getting excited seeing the many people he could knock down. He felt blood thirst; the kind of 'in danger' feeling you got when you were unsure of the situation you were in and just focused on 'killing' the things nearest to you. Kyouhei punched the nearest guard and punched him right at his face. A sound of a bone breaking could be heard by the blood thirst guy and the other guards. Hearing it, Kyouhei got more aroused and he could not stop his excitement. Some of the guards used guns, but Kyouhei moved too fast. He jumped and ran away as soon as his instinct told him to. Kyouhei may be full of muscle, but he was more agile than any average person. He used a hit and run tactic. Whenever the guards started shooting, he disappeared by jumping or running from his spot. Eventually, the guards called some back – ups because of the trouble one delinquent caused. Even then, nothing could seem to stop Kyouhei. His destructive punches and kicks destroyed the guards' ribs before they could even start to call their comrades. One blow landed on the face, another on the stomach and so on. There was simply nothing that could prevent the mess he made. There was also a saying by others who had seen this side of Kyouhei; mostly his earlier victims. _The 'Red Demon' of the 'Crimson Wing'_. Kyouhei often acts as a decoy in almost all of their mission; which is probably why that part suits him the most..

On the other side of the traditional house, a brunette guy was stealthily running into the house. He met some guards whom he took down easily. The brunette was very skilled in Aikido, Jujutsu and Judo, even though his hacking skill could make him on the top of the FBI blacklist. Finally, he reached his destination. Cautiously, he opened the door and saw that the guards stationed inside it had gone to take care of his red – haired accomplice outside. He connected his computer to the main security system of the house and began hacking to the core. Ultimately, he was in control of all the security system. It was as easy as breathing air for him. After that, he gave a signal to his blonde friend who was impatiently waiting on the roof top.

The said blonde got his friend alert and started going down from the roof into a certain room inside the house. He went into the room where his target was. All was going the way they had planned. He reached the room and found the safety box after taking a lot of time dodging the booby traps. Then, he opened it and took all of the things inside it: mostly money, but there was also some jewelry inside it. Just as he was about to put the last bundle of money into his bag, he could heard a gun shot the wall just a few inches from his right cheek.

"Turn around with your hands up!" Said the man who shot the gun earlier.

The blonde hesitated for a second, but then he turned around slowly with both of his hands up. The tall blonde was surprised to see the scar – face man he saw this morning was not trying to catch their decoy; instead, he was in the room which hardly needed any guards. The scar – face man walked towards the blonde slowly, attempting to remove his mask by himself. It seemed that he was curious of the indetity of the Crimson Wing. When his hand almost touched the blonde's mask, the blonde kicked his leg, causing him to fell and then he kicked his gun away. After that, quickly, he pulled the gun and aimed it at the weaponless man. Not taking his eyes off the man, the blonde took his bag and began walking to the exit while still aiming his gun at his enemy. His attention was taken by the tattoo the man had on his neck. It was a tattoo of Poseidon, the god of sea in Greek mythology. Usually, it shows someone that he is a faithful servant of the Kaiou Clan. Moreover, not everyone in the Kaiou Clan can have those; only the most trusted member have it, members who are very loyal to the Clan, one who are very close to the leader. Those who have the Poseidon on any part of their body are usually called 'Triton' or 'Son of the Sea'. Haruka's head boiled when he saw that tattoo, trying to stop the temptation of killing that man.

_Not now… The first person I kill will be that mother fucker…_

The man could only lie there helplessly since he knew that he did not have any chance to take the thief down at that moment. It would seem that this man was the type of person to keep things deep inside him, especially things like revenge and hatred. When Haruka was sure that he was already out of the room, he made a run as fast as he could towards the escape route which they had planned as a place to meet up after they finished their mission.

In there, he met up with his other two accomplices. It might seem like their plan was working as it should be. But, the blonde could not shrug it off his mind when he was found out by that scar – face man.

When the three of them were sure that they were safe, Kyouhei took the initiative to talk first, "Hey, I think we're safe now." He said breathing heavily.

"Yeah… By the way Kyouhei, next time could you be more flashy? I met some guards on my way to the control room. It was not very nice seeing blood, y'know…"

"WHAT? More flashy? Didn't you see from those cameras that I was trying my best fighting those idiots without any weapons? Besides, I thought that you're already used to blood seeing the raw fishes you cook everyday for us." Replied Kyouhei annoyed. He felt harder to breath because of his outburst.

"I was almost die…" Muttered the blonde darkly. His two friends looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Asked the brunette concerned.

"A 'Triton' almost shot me at the head and I didn't recognize his presence until he shot his gun."

"What the hell!!! They're not supposed to be there!!!" Shouted Kyouhei.

"Calm down, Kyouhei. You're not hurt are you, Haruka?" Asked Kaito concerned even though he wanted to know how his friend could still be alive after meeting with the 'Son of the Sea'.

"No… But, I'm more concern of the fact that he almost kill me."

"He is a 'Triton'. Don't blame yourself. He is too skilled in killing." Kaito's eyes seemed cold and at the same time depressed.

"Right right, consider yourself lucky that you're back unscathed" Added Kyouhei.

"Then, we will never get our revenge!!! You two happy with that?" The blonde shouted furiously at his friends.

There was silence for a moment after the blonde's outbreak.

Kaito managed to reply, "He's a 'Triton', the one who did the most killing that day ten years ago. We can't just face them carelessly. I've told you that there's a faster way to end this revenge, rite?" Kaito narrowed his eyes and looked coldly at the blonde.

The blonde knew what his friend was talking about and he could not reply the question even though he knew the answer. Instead, he looked down and kept on driving towards their house. Kyouhei, who seemed the most childish one, was actually four years older than them. He was a sensitive person and understood perfectly the tense situation he was in. Deep down, he agreed with what Kaito had tried to say. But, he just kept quiet listening to his friends talking since he also understand the conflict the young blonde was going through inside his mind.

There was no more talking happened after the last argument. The ride until they reached their house was so quiet, not a good quiet. The kind of quiet you get when you are caught doing something bad by your mother and then your mother just stares at you with that disappointed face, the kind of face that always makes you feel guilty. Guilty. It was what Kaito was feeling. He felt guilty making his 'young master' a choice which he could not possibly make, but at the same time felt relieved that Haruka did not get killed by the earlier said 'Triton'.

When they reached their destination, the blonde parked the car at the garage and hastily went into his room. He did not want to hear anything coming from his friend's mouth. The conflicts inside his head had made him tired and hurt. He just wanted to be alone, sleeping inside his room and hoped that he could get a nice dream. A happy dream of his childhood. A place to escape from his problems. A place where he could feel the unconditional love he had felt in his early age. Instead, he sobbed as he remembered his parents. The blonde could only bury his face onto his pillow, hoping that no one could hear his sobbing.

There was no word to describe the pain which the blonde was feeling. His heart was broken into two parts. A part which says that duty, friends and all the suffering he had been through are his priority. Another part is filled with the image of an aqua goddess; it says that he should not deny his love. Love can get you through anything. Love can make all your pain go away. Love…

_Is it so important that I need to sacrifice everything…_

_I met her in less than a week…_

_How did this feeling grow so strong…_

A knock interrupted his thoughts. It was Kaito.

"Haruka, I know that you're still awake. It's ok if you won't open this door. Just please listen to me." Kaito stopped for a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry about my prior outburst in the car. We'll think of something that'll work. You're already like a family to me, not just someone who I have to protect with all of my life." He stopped again to think about what he would say next, "You could choose to transfer to my school to forget her or go for her." He hesitantly said the last part. "Whichever choice you make, me and Kyouhei will always back you up. Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This chapter is so tiring… but I enjoyed writing this one more than the previous chapters cause this chapter shows more of my plot… not all though… hehehe… Wow… there's so many OC… hahaha… I love making things up… By the way, I used Greek mythology there… Tell me if it's weird, a'ight? Cause I personally think that it's weird that there's a western thing in the middle of a yakuza story… But it really shows the 'power of the sea' which I was trying to tell… God I'm talking nonsense… been writing this one nonstop since I had finished the last one… you guys are so lucky cause it's a weekend… I'll try to finish the next one tomorrow if I can… can't guarantee it though… Hope you like this chapter without HM :) And what will Haruka do? Move to Kaito's school? Hehehe… we'll see the answer on the next one :) Yes… I'm evil… -evil grin- hehehe…

**tsubasa: **Thanks for the review… Here's the update :) Enjoy

**cooltrainer 124:** Thanks :) I hope you like this one cause there's no seduction going on. That seduction part on the last chapter was very hard for me to write… Hahaha…. Glad you like it :)

**Morte d'Amour:** Updating… Updating… Well, glad that was cleared up… Don't worry anyone can make a mistake :)

**BleuFleu:** I hope this one is developed enough… But don't worry my plot is very wicked –evil grin– hehehe Enjoy :)


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: Every chara belong to me xcept HM which I grabbed from Takeuchi Naoko

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came. The tired blonde still could not sleep. He did not see his friend's statement coming the night before, which made him, paralyzed thinking about it until the bright morning sun met his teal eyes. He got off his bed and walked to the fridge to get a glass of milk. The drowsiness was killing him as he walked around the house holding the glass of milk. The blonde came to a stop and sat at the living room's couch. He was about to switch on the television, when suddenly a voice prevent him from doing so.

"Morning, didn't think you can wake up this early." Said a brunette.

"…" The blonde chose not to greet his friend back and sipped his milk.

"Still in a bad mood?"

"No. I've been thinking about what you had said before." Replied the blonde flatly.

"And?"

"I still can't make a choice."

"I see…"

"…"

"Well, don't push it. It's not something people can choose easily anyway." Answered the brunette, trying not to force his friend.

"I think I'm gonna take a ride."

"Be careful."

And with that, the tall blonde changed his clothes and grabbed his bike key. He wore his helmet and got on his bike. Riding on his bike seemed to be the best way for the depressed blonde to relax. The blonde stopped and parked his bike not too far a park and eventually went in. He sat on a bench under a maple tree, thinking about many things. All of a sudden, something drew his attention. He spotted his aqua goddess not too far from him. She was smiling and looked very happy while she held her hand together with a man. The blonde seemed to notice the man too. He was the scar – face man who almost killed him the other night. As a result, the blonde narrowed his teal eyes to the couple he assumed was dating. The blonde was hidden by the luxuriant maple tree thus, making passersby difficult to see that there was a man sitting under it.

_I knew it… I don't have a chance…_

The luxuriant tree did not do a good job making the blonde felt cool. Instead, he felt hot. The kind of hot he had never felt before in his lifetime. His stomach hurt badly and he believed that he could puke the milk he had drunk before any moment.

--------------------Jealousy-------------------------

-------------------------------Anger----------------------

------------------------------------------Hatred---------------

All of those emotions were swirling around his head, but it was not enough to compare to the pain he was feeling in his chest. The pain he felt in his chest was excruciatingly painful. It was more painful than the pain he felt ten years ago and it made him to lose control. Thus, he left the bench and ran hastily to his bike since he did not want to make a scene in a public place. Or perhaps because he did not feel that the girl was his yet. He could not bear to see his aqua goddess smiled happily with another person, moreover a man. It was not because he hated the man for he was his 'enemy', but more because of the fact that the girl who had been driving him crazy the moment he laid his eyes on her, was holding hand with another man and smiling happily beside him. The smile which she had never shown the blonde whenever she was with him.

The blonde accelerated until he reached full speed. The sound of the engine could be heard from miles away. He was frustrated of everything and speed seemed to be the best medicine for him; even though he hardly had a sleep last night. At the same time, his friend's word echoed in his mind.

_I knew it… You're wrong, Karin…_

_She never sees me as nothing more than a good new classmate…_

_She can never accept the real 'me' anyway…_

The blonde sobbed harder inside his helmet. Louder than the sobs he did last night. It was turning into a cry. At the moment he saw his aqua goddess at the park earlier, he had lost the part of him which had felt 'love' when he met the aqua girl. There was only the side of him which only knew cruelty and violence. He stopped crying when he realized that he was in front of a graveyard. It was where his parents had been resting for a long time. He knew why the wind had brought him there.

The tall blonde walked to his parents' grave. He stopped and closed his eyes. Then, he opened his teal eyes and said, "I promised you years ago that I would avenge your death no matter how hard it is and whatever sacrifices I have to make." Stated the blonde without hesitation. After saying that, the blonde turned around and left for his house; to inform his friends of the new side of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday. People usually go somewhere with their family or friends to enjoy the only holiday of the week and plus, the weather was perfect for playing outside. There were many people who were enjoying the weather in the park. Not Michiru though. She was having a hard time following the talk with the man beside her. Sagara Keisuke, the man her father trusted the most. He was seen as a loyal servant of her Clan and her father had this idea of 'giving' her to him. Michiru despises yakuza. She sees them only as a trash of the society. For her, it felt like she was in hell talking with this yakuza. Moreover, a yakuza who had his face filled with scars. She could not think of anything better than a paper bag to cover his hideous face.

Her relationship with her family may looked like a normal family, but she could not help to hate her father's job since she and her mother always felt scared that something bad would happen to him. She sees her father as a great parent figure, always there to care for her. The same goes for her mother. Yet, it is still not enough to get rid of her hatred for yakuzas. Just imagine it, almost 24/7 she sees them and hears how they talk. She knows that it is for her protection and that there are many people who target her and her family, but the part of her which hate yakuza is bigger that the part of her which want to be safe.

She could only smile at the man when he was making his lame jokes and at the same time, her mind was off somewhere, thinking of what it would feel like being with a certain blonde 'guy' at that park, instead of the yakuza. Yes, Michiru knows about the blonde's true gender and she does not have any problem with it since she is not sure that she is straight herself. She started to have interest in love only after she had seen the blonde. Sure, she reads a couple of love novels and often watches a love movie, like most teenagers who are curious of love. Eventually, she knows that she is in love with the blonde since if she were asked to describe her feeling for the blonde, the answer would be the same like the people on those novels and movies who had described their love. She did not want to imagine how her parents would react to her homosexuality.

She sighed when the man was looking away.

_Haruka…_

_I wish you're here with me now…_

She shrugged off her thoughts of wanting the blonde to be here with her now because if he were, then he would know that she was the heir of a yakuza clan. After all, who could not know of her clan's crest? Her clan reigns all over the Kanto region. Even the police prefer to ignore them than to get in trouble with them because Kaiou Clan has more than 50,000 members and they are divided into 100 small clans.

_I couldn't help of wanting to be with you and getting to know you more…_

_But… I'm also scared when you know about the real 'me'…_

_How will you react if…_

She was deep in thoughts when she heard a loud bike engine roaring. It felt familiar to her. The aqua girl wanted to go to where the sound came from and hoping to see that the rider was her blonde friend. But, he was brought back to reality by the hand of the hideous man holding her hand tighter as he saw her about to go away. He started another lame joke and did not realize that the girl was hurt because of his grip.

Sagara only cared that the girl smiled to him. Not of how she felt at that moment when there was clearly a hurt expression on her face. They kept on walking and talking until another yakuza came and told him that the leader needed him.

Michiru felt relieved that he was gone and did not feel the slightest lonely feeling. She was enjoying the weather more now that he was gone. A luxuriant maple tree attracted her thus making her to walk towards it. She sat on the bench under it, feeling a comfortable feeling and also felt that she had just missed something important. The aqua goddess sat there until a noise of two children drew her attention. They were arguing about a car toy. Michiru felt a bit envious of them. She did not have any siblings whom she could argue with. She had a lot of scary face yakuzas, but all of them were also afraid of her or too stiff when they were with her. There was no one that she could really call a friend since no one seemed to know her true identity. But, when she transferred to her new school, she was starting to have people whom she could call friend. Of course, it is because no one knows about her real identity. Thus, she feels guilty because she believes that she is lying to her 'friend'. But, most of all, she feels guilty for the handsome blonde since the feeling she knows that her feeling towards him is more than friendship. She kept on thinking about how guilty she was until her appetite tempted her to eat something and eventually, she left the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the blonde, he arrived home and parked his bike at the garage. There seemed to be nothing but coldness on the blonde's eyes. It looked so dark. One look into his dark eyes and it would be enough to make you feel numb. Haruka went into his house and met his two friends. Both of them were watching television. He felt that it was the perfect time to tell them his decision.

"Kaito, Kyouhei, I've made up my mind."

"Hmm?" Both of the blonde's friends were enjoying the show and they did not realize that he had returned home. They were a bit startled by the blonde's voice.

"Kay, let's hear it." Said Kaito, not really excited of the blonde's answer.

"I - …"The blonde took a deep breath. "I still don't think that we should use his daughter." Stated the blonde coolly.

"Okay" Kaito's voice sounded cold that Kyouhei could only watch his two friends. He decided to leave all the things except the fight, to his friends.

"So, we should just finish this revenge thing quickly by striking their HQ. Let's see… How about tonight?" said Haruka casually.

His last question made both of his friend's eyes widen and turned to look at him, wishing that was just a joke. But, they knew that the blonde was serious because his usual teal eyes were so dark, like it was prepared to do something so suicidal. Kaito switched off the television so that all of them could talk seriously and his action had also resulted in making the tension increased.

Kaito did see the blonde's last reply coming ,thus he took the initiative to reply the blonde first, "What happened, Haruka? Did you crash when you take a ride this morning?"

"Yeah… That 'Triton' almost killed you last night. Their HQ will surely be filled with not just one of them. It's suicidal!" Added Kyouhei. He did not his 'young master' to waste his life because of his recklessness.

"Nothing's happened. I didn't crash. I know that, Kyouhei, but we can't live with this feeling until we grow old. It's better to take a bet sometimes." Replied the blonde, answering his friend's comment one by one.

"Liar." Said Kaito.

"…"

Kyouhei left and went to his room. He felt that it was useless arguing with the stone head blonde. Instead, he thought that it was better of thinking a plan to stay alive for their suicidal coming mission.

"What happened, Haruka?" Asked Kaito, giving the blonde a concerned look. Kaito's question this time sounded more like a statement of demand than a question.

"Nothing's happened!" Shouted Haruka. He hates it when his friend always knows that he has a problem.

Not wasting anymore time, the blonde left the scene and went into his room. He slammed the door furiously and locked it. Then, turned on his radio loudly and buried his face onto his pillow; so that no one could hear him. Haruka know that death is not the answer, but he could not help of a better escape place. He also realized that he was so selfish dragging his friends into his mess.

_I shouldn't have asked them…_

_It would be better if I go by myself later…_

With those last thoughts, he cried until he sleep caught up to him….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Suicidal… Will I kill Haruka? Don't know… hehehe -evil grin- Do you guys think my update is fast? Well… gotta write them down before I forget, rite? So, what do you guys think about this chapter? This chapter may not be so important, but I think it's sweet that we could see more of Michiru's thoughts... Just my opininion though… Next updates probably gonna be a little bit slower cause I got school… Sorry guys… Hope this chapter and the last chapter will be enough until the next one :)

**Aozora:** Thanks for the review :)

**cooltrainer 124**:Thanks for the review! Got so many from you... hehehe... Glad you like it! Here's another update... I think this one's a bit useless to write... doesn't show much of the plot... but still need to write it cause the next one really depends on this one lol :P


	8. The Agony

Disclaimer: All chara belong to me xcept HM

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud noise had awoken him. It was the sound of the radio which had covered him crying a few hours ago. The blonde got off his bed as he remembered of the things he would have to do that night. He opened his closet and took out his mask and a wooden box, which had been keeping his weapons. The guy grabbed two hand guns and a time bomb from the box and also some ammunition. He did not waste any time getting out of his room because he jumped out of his room from the window.

_Sorry guys, but this is my problem…_

_I shouldn't have involved them in the first place…_

After that, he forcibly opened the garage door. He saw the key of his friend's bike since he knew that his red – haired friend usually put his bike's key hanging in the garage. The blonde took the key and started taking the bike out of the garage. He did not want his friends to know about his presence, thus he did not started the engine. He walked with the bike beside him until he was out of the residence area and ultimately started the engine when he was certain that no one could hear the howling of the bike.

The blonde's ride to the enemy's lair went nerve – wracking. He kept missing one or two turn. It would seem that he did not want to arrive at his destination. Probably because there was this little hope in his heart that his bike would broke any second. Fate said the opposite since he could already see the Kaiou Clan's HQ. The blonde stopped his bike not too far from the building and hid in the bushes where he could observe it first before he would raid it. From outside, the building looked like a normal Japanese tea house, but the architecture of the building made it felt glamour and on the same time classic. There were more than ten front guards; just as the blonde had predicted when he imagined about that place.

The blonde gave a big sighed, frustrated. He knew that he would never come back in one piece, moreover alive after he had stepped his feet there. With that thought, he was still tempted to think about a certain aqua girl whom he thought he did not have any chance with; even as a friend. Sure, he was still angry about the fact that she was enjoying her time with another man, but he realized that he still had a feeling for her. He cannot say that he loves her. It is just that he wants to be there for her. To be the one whom she flashes that 'smile' to.

The blonde was out from his dream when he realizes that it was not the time to be dreaming about it. He put on his mind that he would need to survive this if he wanted to see his aqua maiden again; to see his 'unrequited love.'

No time was wasted since the blonde saw a flaw at the upper right corner of the gate. It was the blind spot of the camera, but he could still be seen by the guards if he tried to go there that moment. The blonde could only wait for the time when the guards would change shift. He waited anxiously, playing with one of the bush's leaf. After an hour of swirling the leaf, the blonde got bored. Luckily, it was also the time when the guards changed their shift, but only half of them at a time. He must thought of something quick to distract them. Suddenly, he got this idea of using Kyouhei's bike to distract them. Eventually, he went to where he had parked the bike and started to tinker with the brake a little bit to disable it.

_Kyouhei will kill me…_

_And I still owe Karin too…_

_Oh well, I would gladly let them do anything to me once I'm back from this alive…_

Haruka parked his bike at a hill, which has its slope stops right in front of Kaiou's HQ. It is known as the 'Devil's Hill', definitely because it is near a yakuza's base. The people, who are living around it, gave the name because there had been many street fights over the past few years since the Kaiou Clan made its HQ near it.

The bike was pushed and it went down easily since the brake was disabled. Eventually, it crashed the brick wall and created a lot of noise, enough to make the guards left their spot and the blonde to jump and make his way into the tea house. He did not arrive directly inside the tea house's interior; instead he landed in a garden. The garden was designed to be a traditional one, there was a small pond with Koi fish swimming freely and also bamboo tree since Japanese trusted it to ward off evil spirit since ancient times. The classic design makes every one who goes there, relaxes their nerve even if they are planning to do something sinful. For the blonde, the relax feeling came from the fact that it reminded him of a place which he called 'home' a long time ago. In his childhood memory, his house had a similar garden designed like the garden he saw now.

His flashback was interrupted by the noise of some guards harassing a woman who dressed like a geisha, sexually. He was disgusted by the guards and decided to go somewhere, where he could not see the harassment; off to find the man whom he had been eager to meet for ten long years. Before going, he left a time bomb there.

Haruka cautiously stepped into the house, looking left and right for the guards. He did not want any of the guards to know of his presence there. The blonde simply did not want to gamble his life before he had fulfilled that last promise he made in front of his parents' grave. When the guards were busy doing something else, he made his move. Even the slightest movement he made had to be sleek because of the fact that if he was busted, then there would be no one to cover him. He did not really bring his weapon to massacre the whole clan, but just the one man whom had made him suffered for years.

Surprisingly, Haruka managed to arrive in a room which was guarded the most. Of course that had to be the room he was searching for because the man whom he had wanted to kill was the leader of the clan. Thus, he must be well guarded.

Getting into the HQ was no big deal. The real trick was the moment he was feeling that moment. Tricking the two guards in that small hallway required more calculation than predicting where his friend's bike would crash to.

_Tsk…_

_No other way…_

_Have to kill them…_

Haruka pulled out his hand gun and shot at the two guards. Killing the people who were in his way to the man he wanted to kill the most was almost the same for his state of mind which was thinking what could happen after he had killed the two guards. The state of mind he was in at that moment was swirling between insanity and recklessness. There was more than 90 of chance that other guards could hear his gun, but the 10 was blurry. After all, the man inside that room could come out and made him easier to kill him. To his surprise, none of his imagination came true.

The blonde forcibly but carefully opened the door in front of him. He saw a shadow, but not the shadow of the man he wanted to see at that time. The man was the scar – face man whom he had seen with his aqua goddess. Blood made its way to his brain faster than he had ever felt before, causing him to lift his hand up and pointed the gun at him.

The scar - face man did not even blink. It would seem that he was waiting for the blonde to point at him. The man did not even gave any signal and the guards which were inside the room, whom the blonde did not see due to his sudden anger, pulled out their guns and pointed it to the blonde.

It was a trap. The blonde should have known that he was already being followed by cameras the moment he jumped the gate. He must have missed the camera recording his entrance from the blind spot. Even though there were more than 5 guns ready to shoot him, his jealousy prevented him to give up and put down his gun.

"Isn't it time for you to give up?" Asked the scar – face man. "Crimson Wing's first failure." Added him and he smirked imagining what he could get when he bring the masked man's head to his boss.

"…" The masked blonde did not want to give up without resisting, but he could only stay quiet to wait for the right time to act.

Just as the scar – face man was about to say another word, a sound of explosion came from outside which made him and the guards to lose the attention they gave to the masked blonde. Haruka swiftly made his was out of the room as his enemies lost their attention on him. Not for the scar – face man though, he still could take his attention back to what he was doing and made a nice aim to shoot the blonde right at his shoulder.

It seemed that the time bomb he set earlier were useful this time. Even though he was about to use for something else. At first, he was only planning to kill a man and go down with him after that. At least, the bomb gave him a chance to do that the next time he would see the man. The explosion made flames of red light covered the building. Most of the parts of the building were made of wood, causing the flames to eat the tea house faster. There was the sound of the guards screaming and running around. The blonde wasted no time and jumped out of the gate when he saw it. His injury slowed him a bit, but it was not enough for the guards to catch him.

Haruka kept on running away. He did not know where he was running to and his injury was making his vision blurred. His speed went slower as each second passed and felt that his blood was going out from the wound faster since he ran so much to get away from the guards. Despite almost collapsing, Haruka kept on running while thinking of a certain aqua girl. He stopped for some time and held his injured shoulder. The poor blonde did not know where he was walking to. All he could think of was the aqua girl who had captivated his heart. Again he stopped and this time, his feet just would not go the way he wanted it to. The blonde had lost. His feet were not able to support him any longer thus he fell, when suddenly a shadow caught him and prevented him from falling. The blonde was still thinking of the girl and unconsciously muttered, "Michiru…"

After that, he saw nothing but the darkness surrounding him. Haruka could not feel anything at all. He thought that maybe the guards had caught him and he was dead by now. No one knows for sure. But, if he was caught, how come he did not hear any gun shot? Did the guard decide to torture him first? Or maybe, he was already in hell that moment?

_Who knows, maybe hell isn't so bad after all…_

Haruka did not think again. He could only try to enjoy the silence and hoped that Hades would not punish him so bad after he had awoken later…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Surprise!!! I made him shot Haruka!!! I didn't plan to make Haruka suffers so much, but the plot made me to write it that way…. Don't flame me!!! I haven't killed her!!! Waahahahaha…. I managed to finish this when I was bored writing my English essay… So, what do you guys think? I'd say this chapter is too tense...

**cooltrainer 124: OMG!!! Where did you get the idea I don't want you review? I keep waiting for your review cuz your review is the most constant one so I can see it every time after I finish writing a chapter… Glad you like the jealousy chapter:) I don't know how I manage to write that chapter… to tell you the truth, I'd rather write drabbles than something with a huge plot such as this one… takes up so much of my time… but, I enjoy writing it… hahaha… sorry to confuse you, but that's just how I think about writing this… but don't worry I will definitely finish what I started :)**

**petiyaka: yea… Haruka's blood…. hehehe… Thanks for the review :)**


	9. Why?

Disclaimer: All chara belong to me xcept HM

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day almost ended as the sun was disappearing in the beach. Near that beach, a girl with aqua hair was staring at the sunset, thinking of a certain tomboy blonde. She had the worst time of her life that day. The sea nymph had been sitting in the balcony, watching the sunset since she got home.

_Haruka…_

The girl sighed. She had been thinking of the blonde all day long and had finally reached her limit. She could not control it any longer and that had made her got off her chair.

_But first…_

_How to tell Mom and Dad that I'm not attracted to guys…_

Michiru had been living by herself and had not seen her parents for three months. Thus, she found it hard to predict of how her parents' reaction would be if she told them about the 'new' her. The girl knew full well that when her parents had said 'no', the end result would be 'no'. She did not want anything to happen to the blonde.

The aqua goddess thought that it was best to tell her parents first before she could involve the blonde in her life. After deciding that, she went into her house and searched for the telephone. She took a deep breath and began pushing some numbers on her phone.

"_Good evening. May I help you?" _Said a familiar rough voice.

"Good evening, Shou. This is Michiru. Is Mom or Dad home? I need to speak with them."

"_Miss Michiru! You can't imagine how all of us here miss you! Yes yes, the leader and the mistress had just arrived home. I'll go and tell them now that you want to speak with them.." _It seemed the old man was the family's butler.

After a few minutes, a recognizable manly voice could be heard from the other side.

"_Michiru! We've been waiting for your call. How's your date today with Kei?"_

"Dad, can I meet with you tonight, together with mom?" The girl voice did not give any emotion. It sounded nervous, but at the same time cold.

"_Okay, Dear. How about that restaurant we went last week?"_ The man noticed that there was something wrong with his daughter.

"All right, see you there at 7?"

"_Bye, Dear."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru took one of her kimono from her closet. After she had finished dressing, she went down stairs to get her car key. She did not waste any time looking for it since she always put it on top of the microwave, which stood near the garage door. She got into her car and started to go the place where she would meet with her parents.

The ride was tensed. Michiru was eager to tell her parents, but at the same time she also hoped that something would happen to her car; causing it to stop. She wanted to be with the blonde. But, she did not want to jeopardize the blonde's safety; knowing her parents would check every one whom she socialized with every second. Her father, Kaiou Nokoru, was the leader of the Kaiou clan. Michiru knows how dangerous it is to involve other people into her life because of her father; who has many enemies. Many people want her families dead. However, her thoughts drifted to the fact that society labeled them as illegal and dangerous people. She did not know Haruka for long and the thought of the blonde would reject her like the rest of the society was almost making her eyes wet.

_Will they accept the new me?_

_Would Haruka accept and love me back?_

She was not sure whether the blonde would love her back or not, but she could not stand how her parents always trying to match her up with some guys; yakuzas to be exact. Therefore, she finally built up the courage to tell her parents.

Michiru can always make every man hers. She knows how every man looks at her, but she is not interested in them. The aqua maiden is only interested to someone whom she could call a soul mate. She does not really hate males; it is just that she is falling in love with a blonde woman this moment. Michiru is sure that she can love the blonde whatever gender she has. But now, she is facing a tough obstacle. Her parents. The aqua goddess sighed after she had seen the image of her parents disowning her.

The aqua goddess was too deep in her own world which made not to realize that she was already in front of the restaurant. It was a traditional restaurant. A yakuza came and knocked on her window. Her father had sent him to pick Michiru up. The yakuza opened the door after Michiru had unlocked it. He tried slowly to open the door since he assumed that Michiru was a frail girl; like the rest of the clan member thought. Michiru realized how every man her father had sent to escort behaved as polite as possible in front of her. Probably because of her status or how gentle and frail she was in his eyes. She laughed inwardly when she saw the man blushes as he saw Michiru getting out of her car.

The aqua maiden stepped out from her car and was escorted to a private room. [AN: Traditional and expensive Jap restaurant have private room for their guest Her parents greeted her and they smiled widely seeing as how their daughter had matured after trying to live alone for some months.

"Michiru!" Said her mother, while standing up to hug her daughter.

"How does it feel living outside of the manor?" Her father was happy that his daughter had matured, but he still likes to treat his only daughter as a 5 – year old child.

"I'm great, father, mother. It was hard getting used to it at first, but it turned out fine after a couple of days." Michiru could only put her ice mask on and smiled at her parents. Deep down, she was nervous and her mind was busy thinking of how to start a topic involving her new sexual preferences.

The waitress came and brought the menu which Michiru's parents had chosen before she came. Michiru did not really care for the food as she did not have any appetite at all. She just played with her food, waiting for the right time to tell her parents. Whereas, her parents kept talking and asking some questions which their daughter just nodded without paying much attention. Finally…..

"So, how's that date with Kei? He's my most trusted man." Said her father, looking straight at his daughter's deep blue eyes.

Michiru took a deep breath first before she could say anything, "Actually, that's what I want to speak to you two about. I… I don't know why but I'm not attracted to guys sexually. I'd rather have a girl flirt at me."

Her mother dropped her bowl of rice. She looked like she had just lost a bet. While her father was sipping his soup and thinking of how to reply his daughter's statement.

"I knew it." Said her father. Both women looked at him confusedly. "I mean, I already had this feeling that you're not attracted to guys since you never talk about them. I'm just not sure. That's why I've been pushing the guys to you." Said the man seriously.

"I have the same feeling too since you never pay attention to the guys surrounding you. But, I'm not expecting that you will come out and say it this quick." Said her mother, using the same tone as the man.

"S- so…" Michiru stammered since she had just realized that she was worrying over nothing.

"It's alright, dear. We understand. So, who's the lucky girl?" Asked her father grinning widely.

Michiru's face reddened after hearing what her father had said. "Er – rrm… It's still a c – crush… I still haven't told her about my feeling yet…" The aqua maiden blushed even more as she thought of how she would tell the blonde. "Her name is Tennou Haruka."

The last part made her father dropped his sake and her mother to drop her bowl and chopsticks. The grin on her father's face had gone instantly the moment he heard the name.

"Te – ten… nou…" Her father's eyes widened in shocked as he said the name while his wife was giving off a sad expression on her face.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Replied Michiru confusedly.

"Mi – Michiru… is sh - she… alive?" Her father seemed as if he had just seen a ghost. All the spontaneity he had before seemed to go away. Her mother seemed like she knew something, but decided to keep quiet.

"Well, yes… Otherwise, I wouldn't be falling in love with her…" Michiru answered the question innocently while imagining how wonderful the blonde was.

"I see…. I don't think she loves you… have you ever thought that she might be using you just to get to me?" Said her father with a look that could almost kill.

Michiru's face turned cold. "What makes you think like that? She doesn't even know that I'm your daughter…. May be…"

"I'm pretty sure she knows, our clan rule all of the Kanto region. Why don't you ask her?" His question sounded more like an order.

"What do you mean, father? How come you're so sure?" Michiru was confused and her face looked hurt from her father's last statement.

Unexpectedly, a man knocked at the door, making all of them startled by the sudden presence. It was the yakuza who escorted Michiru earlier.

"What is it?" Asked Nokoru, in a rather rude way.

"It seemed that the Crimson Wing infiltrated our HQ, but was stopped by Sagara. One of them was shot, but we still couldn't catch him." Said the member, looking to the floor as he was afraid of his leader's glare.

"Michiru, could we continue this later? You can call me or let's meet up again sometime. Come, honey. We should take you home, you look tired and I need to take care of this matter." His wife could just nod as she felt like she was getting too old for all of these excitements in one day.

"Okay, Dad. See you." Michiru managed to give a small smile on her lips.

The aqua maiden grabbed her belongings and made her way to her car. She did not bother to finish the meal since she was annoyed of how the conversation was ruined. She was glad that her parents accepted her, but she was getting this bad feeling from the way her father talked about her beloved blonde.

_Father seemed to know about Haruka…_

_But how…_

The aqua girl sighed.

_If only that stupid Crimson Wing hadn't ruined our dinner..._

She shrugged off her thought since other important thing came to her mind. Michiru was busy thinking of how to tell her feelings to the blonde and the fear of rejection kept playing with her mind.

Michiru's attention was distracted by a shadow in the pavement. She did not want to get off from her car, but curiosity had made her did the opposite action. Thus, she walked cautiously to where the shadow was and caught it before it fell. To her surprise, it was a human wearing a mask and she could see that he had a blonde hair since her mask only covered his face. She also noticed an earring on his left ear. It sparkled brightly and made her to touch it. The crimson red ruby was shaped like a wing, making her to remember of a certain gang which had ruined her dinner. She was curious of who was hiding his face under that mask, thus she opened it.

The mask blonde turned out to be Haruka. The blonde groaned as Michiru accidentally dropped the mask on top of her injured shoulder. Michiru noticed that the blonde was in pain and she could barely see the blood in that dark street. Michiru realized that Haruka was one of the Crimson Wing who was shot. Her eyes widened as she realized it, but the blonde groaned again, making her to worry about the blonde's condition.

Without giving another thought, Michiru brought the blonde to her car. She was confused and shocked of what she had just witnessed, but one thing which she knew was that she could not let the blonde die. The aqua girl grabbed her cell phone and began dialing the phone. She called her family private doctor to come to her house and wait for her there after she had explained Haruka's condition. The confused aqua girl thought deeply on the ride to her house.

_Why…_

_Does this mean that what father had said earlier is true…_

_Are you just using me…_

Tears dropped on her face. She did not realize it as she could only feel the pain on her chest. She felt betrayed by the blonde and the thought of what her father had said was true had eaten her trust for the blonde.

They finally arrived at her house and saw a figure coming out of her car. Miyazawa Natsumi, Kaiou's family private doctor, looked calm as she walked towards Michiru's car. She opened the door and saw her patient as Michiru had parked her car in the garage. Without wasting anytime, she took the blonde out of the car and brought him to the room which Michiru was pointing to. She slowly opened the blonde's clothes and did her job while Michiru went to the kitchen to make some tea. Being a yakuza family private doctor, the blonde's wound seemed like a scratch to her. She had treated wounds far worst than the one she was treating now. After that, she went out and met Michiru spacing out in the couch.

"Michiru-san, I'm done. I think she'll be fine." Said the young doctor.

Michiru was surprised by the doctor's voice and replied, "Thank you very much, Natsumi-san. Could you make sure that no one knows about this?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. She's special to you, rite? I was surprised to hear you calling me at this time of night." Answered Natsumi and she gave Michiru an assuring smile.

Michiru blushed as she heard the doctor's reply. "W – we… We're only friend."

"Friend, huh? That's not how it sounded to me when I heard your anxious voice on the phone." The doctor could not get tired of teasing Michiru since they were small. She was an orphan who was adopted by the Kaiou Clan and was already like a sister to Michiru. "All right, I better leave now. I still have work in the hospital. I'll come by later to check on her."

"Okay. Once again, thank you very much." Michiru got off the couch and showed her guest the exit.

Michiru was worried of the blonde, but she did not how to face her when she woke up. However, the anxious part of her had won and made her to stay beside the blonde until she woke up. There were a lot of things that she wanted to ask the blonde about, but she decided to wait until she could speak to the blonde rather than making her own judgement. She held the blonde's warm hand and fell asleep, dreaming of a place where she was together with the blonde. A place where there was no Kaiou Clan. A place which only exist for her and Haruka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: hmm… one day for two chapters… what do you guys think? Too slow? Actually, I could finish this yesterday, but I just didn't feel in the mood of writing it… It's hard to find the right mood, but once I'm in the mood I just couldn't stop writing… HaHaHa :D

**cooltrainer 124: cuz it wouldn't fit with this one if I had continued it? Yay Review!!! Hahaha :D What do you think of this? Does it make the story too slow?**

**petiyaka: MORE HM!!! Hahahahaha :D **


	10. I don't hate you

Disclaimer: All chara belong to me xcept HM

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days since Michiru brought Haruka to her house. Natsumi came every day to check on Haruka. Michiru had not been sleeping well as there were rings below her eyes. She was mad at Haruka, but she did not want her to die. She realized of how much her love for the blonde was, ever since she saw her bleeding.

_Haruka…_

_Please wake up…_

Even though the doctor had been telling her that the blonde would wake up soon, the aqua girl could not get rid of her fear. She had been crying while watching the blonde in her sleep. Her anger towards the blonde seemed to have been swept away as she saw the blood when Natsumi changed the bandages. Right now, Michiru only wanted Haruka to wake up and made her drowned in those teal eyes of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight came for the third time and Haruka still had not woken up. Michiru held her hand trying to sleep like those previous nights before. She wanted to be the one that Haruka would lay her eyes first when she woke up. As tears sparkling on her cheeks, Michiru closed her eyes. Unexpectedly, she felt the hand, which she was holding, made a move. Thus, making the aqua goddess to open her eyes and looked at the blonde who was trying to get up.

"Don't! Your wound will be opened if you do that." Said Michiru as she held the blonde's shoulder gently.

"Ugh…" The blonde noticed the soft voice and lied back down on the bed.

"It's me, Haruka. How are you feeling?" Asked Michiru concernedly, ignoring the tears flowing down her cheek.

"Horrible. I can't feel my shoulder. My head hurts like shit. And my voice sounds weird." Replied the blonde hoarsely. She still could not think clearly and did not even realize that she was in her enemy territory.

Michiru giggled as she heard Haruka's childish reply. "You can be pretty childish when you're hurt, huh? By the way, can I get you anything?" Michiru smiled relieved.

"Water."

Michiru stood up from her position and went into the kitchen.

_Hmm… So that was Michiru… That means… I was caught… But why am I in bed? And this place doesn't look like a yakuza's HQ… What the hell happened? Damn it…_

The aqua goddess came in and handed Haruka the water. Haruka stared at the glass and hesitantly drank it. She shrugged off the thought that it was poison since she was too thirsty and believed that Michiru could kill her before, thus why should she wait until she had woken up. Haruka handed Michiru the glass after she had finished drinking all of the content.

"What were you thinking, Haruka? Are you worried about your mask? I washed it because it was stained by your blood." Said Michiru and gave the blonde an evil smile.

The blonde gulped as she saw the smile. "M – mask? O – oh… y – yeah… Haha…" Haruka felt that the situation was too awkward and decided to ask, "S – so, you know about me bei – "

She was cut off by Michiru who glared at her and with an angry tone answered, "If it's about the Crimson Wing and a woman, I know and I'm not planning to tell anyone about it so don't worry about it… IF…"

"IF?" Haruka gulped.

"If you agree to answer each of my questions." Michiru gave an innocent smile which was the contrary expression which she gave earlier.

"O – okay…" Haruka felt like she was trapped in a spider web, just waiting for the spider to devour her. Michiru's expression had stopped her from saying a 'no'.

"First question, why do you wear men's uniform to school?"

_Cause I'm a lesbian and I need it to attract girls' attention and especially you…_

_There's no way I could say that now, huh..._

_If only she knows…_

"C - cause it's more comfortable… Besides, the girls will cry if they see me wearing a skirt, rite?" Answered Haruka as she winked the aqua maiden.

The aqua girl blushed from the blonde's action. "N- next question, why are you in the Crimson Wing?"

Haruka looked bewilder hearing that question. Her mind kept on thinking on how she could dodge this one. "Ugh – hhh…" Groaned the blonde as she held her injured shoulder. She hoped that Michiru would fall for it and stopped asking her the damn questions.

"Haruka!" Exclaimed Michiru. "Are you okay? I guess you should rest now. You were shot near the bone." Said the aqua girl.

"Y – yeah…" Haruka felt relieved that the aqua girl fell for her trick. But, a part of her wanted to tell and trust the aqua maiden.

Michiru made her way out of the room and left Haruka. She did not want to leave the blonde, but she was getting drowsy herself. After all, she had not had any decent sleep for the past three days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm sorry, Michiru…_

_I wish I could tell you…_

_But, I don't want you to hate me…_

Haruka could not sleep. She just stared at the ceiling and thinking about the situation she was in now.

_I don't want to imagine how your reaction would be when you find out about my past…_

Haruka sighed. Her shoulder ache and she could not help but to close her eyes. Thinking about things had worn the injured blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru went to her room and went directly to the bed. Not long, tears made her cheeks wet.

_We are this close, yet so distant…_

_What is she so afraid of?_

_Why can't she trust me?_

_Does she know how much it hurts seeing her like that…_

The tired girl sighed. She was too tired from her lack of sleep, but the pain she got from of a certain blonde still ache deeply in her chest. After so much thinking, Michiru fell asleep without sweeping her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came too early for the two teens. One does not want the time to tell the other about herself to come, while the other still felt the pain of the lack of trust and sleep. But, hunger made the two to wake up from their slumber.

The aqua girl made her way to the kitchen while holding her dizzy head. It seemed that the lack of sleep was starting to get to her. Yet, she still managed to cook omelets for herself and her guest. The aqua girl brought the breakfast to her guest room after she had finished eating.

"Haruka, here's your breakfast."

"Thanks, I could eat a horse."

Haruka ate the breakfast and soon, the room was silent. Both preferred to keep their reserved façade and would not start to initiate a move. The blonde thought that it was her fault and that her friend had found out her trick. She started to feel uneasy and finally, stopped eating.

"I'm sorry." Said the blonde while looking to her plate. She just could not look at her friend.

"H – huh?" Michiru did not why the blonde said the previous statement and looked at her friend confusedly. She was actually thinking of how to make the blonde trust her more.

"I'm sorry. I…" Haruka sighed. She knew that she could not avoid this moment if she still wanted to make the aqua girl hers. "I – I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Michiru became more confused and could only give that innocent – child look to the blonde.

"My answers… My shoulder was not really hurt last night… It only stings a little… I just don't want you to hate me…" Replied Haruka. This time she let her blonde hair to cover up her eyes, so that Michiru did not have to see her pathetic expression.

Michiru did not know what to say to Haruka's reply. She could not get mad at her friend since she knew that she had only met the blonde a couple days ago. Thus, it was logical that the blonde did not trust her yet. But deep down, she wants to be the only one for the blonde. She wants to be the only that knows everything about the blonde. And mostly, she wants to be the one whom Haruka trusts the most. She could not imagine receiving the blonde's love. It would be like in a seventh heaven for her. Thus, it would be alright if the blonde could only trust her for a little… For now…

"Are you sure? I – I… I mean it's kind of personal to you, rite? I don't want to force you, Haruka." Asked Michiru looking at the blonde concernly.

The blonde chuckled. _'Sometimes I wonder how you know about me more than Kaito and Kyouhei'_. "It's alright. I – I m – mean… It's o – okay if – f it's y-you…" Haruka's face reddened as she realized what she had just said.

Michiru did not miss this and decided to tease her a little. "Hmmm… '_if it's you'_ is that what you just said, _Tenou-san_" The last part was said with a seductive voice which made the blonde's crimson until her ears.

"Q – quit it…" Haruka did not dare to look at Michiru. Instead, she looked down at her unfinished breakfast. _'Damn… This is the second time this happen to me when I'm alone with her… God really like to tease me…'_ "D – do you want to hear it or not?" The blonde stammered and still could not look at her friend. [AN: Yes Haruka… I just love to tease you… HaHaHa… The great evil me… -give 'V' sign to Michiru-

Michiru nodded. She knew full well that the situation was going to be tense again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a classic Japanese house, a blonde haired child was playing with a brunette and a red haired kid in a big garden. They were climbing the trees and played other child-like games in their own child world, not seeing the horrible danger which would happen not long from that peaceful moment. The bell rang telling the people inside that house that a guest came, thus one of the maids called the children to greet him. The guest was a tall and well-built man. He wore a brown hakama and had a jet black hair with some grey hair at the sides. The guest smiled as he saw the children.

"Hey kids" Said the man loudly while smiling cheerfully at the children.

"Good evening, uncle." Replied the children in unison.

"Haruka-chan, you prefer playing with boys, huh?" Said the man as he saw the dirty clothes all of them wore.

"Yup. Girls are boring. I can't stand sitting down and play dolls."

The man gave a loud laugh as he heard the blonde child replied him with her innocent expression.

Not too far from them, a man with an eye-patch were lurking in the trees and spying on them. He had dark black eyes and was bald. The man was holding his gun tightly, getting ready to shoot who – knows – what.

Another bell rang and this time the blonde child ran wildly to the door. She jumped to the man before he could get inside the house. The man pretended that he was hurt badly from the jump impact. The man had a sandy – blonde hair and a deep teal eyes which made him looked like the older version of the blonde child.

"Ouch… Hey, Haruka – chan. How's your day?" Said the man.

"Great! Me, Kaito and Kyouhei found a new secret place in our garden." Replied the child and gave her father a big hug.

"Satoru, I need to discuss something with you." Said the previous black haired man.

"Right. Sorry, Haruka – chan. I need to talk to your uncle. Go to you mother and eat dinner first." Said the blonde man and he gave the blonde child a kiss on her forehead.

"Kay. Make sure you come. We'll be waiting."

And with that, the blonde child went into the dinner room with her friends and ate dinner with her mother. Dinner went wild as the children started a food fight. Suddenly, a scream came from outside the room.

"Fire! Get out of the building!"

"Bloody Hell! Get some water!"

This made the children to stop their food fight and Haruka's mother to quickly bolt out of the room. Before she left, she turned to two of the children, "Kaito, Kyouhei, please get Haruka – chan out quick. I'll meet you all later with Satoru."

Haruka did not understand what had happened and went to run after her mom. She just knew that something bad was happening. Whereas, her two bodyguards followed her and tried to catch her, but the blonde child was faster than them.

Haruka ran to her father's office and saw a pool of blood. She recognized it to be her parents'. In there, she also saw the man whom she called uncle earlier, holding a gun. He sat down and stared at the two corps. Haruka's eyes widened because of what she was seeing then. She was too frightened and paralyzed at that spot. The man looked back and noticed that there was another presence in the room, but by the time he looked back there was nothing but fire.

It seemed that Kaito and Kyouhei managed to get the blonde out of the room. Kaito plugged Haruka's mouth with his hand so that she could not make a noise.

"MmmFFfmmm"

"SShh… Be quiet or he'll hear you!" Said Kaito.

The three children ran to find an exit and met one of the guards.

"Young master, please get out of the manor. It is not safe here." Said a tall burly man with tattoo on his forehead.

"What about father and mother?" Replied a blonde child with a concerned voice.

"We will make sure that the leader and the mistress are safe. But, you must get out of here now. Kyouhei, Kaito, take care of the young master."

"Leave it to us." Said Kaito.

Kyouhei was busy pulling the blonde child away from the fire when suddenly, all of them heard multiple shots sound seemed to came from somewhere in that building.

"Stupid kid! Let's go out! It's freaking hot here. You wanna die that badly and make your parents sad? You can still meet them if you live, idiot!" Shouted Kyouhei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haruka…" Michiru could only widen her eyes after hearing what the blonde had told her.

"A yakuza killed my parents and burned my house, Michiru. That's my reason joining the Crimson Wing. To get rid of yakuzas." Haruka did not want to see the look on her friend's face.

Michiru's eyes were sparkling with tears. She cupped Haruka's face. "Haruka, I just want you to know that I don't hate for doing what you believe is right. I'm sorry that I asked that question. I didn't know that – "

The aqua girl was cut off by the blonde. She could finally looked at her friend and felt sorry when she saw the tears in her eyes. "Hush. It's alright. I said it's alright if it's you, rite?" Haruka felt relieved that her friend did not hate her and gave the aqua girl a gentle smile which made the said girl blushed heavily. Michiru felt hot for the first time after seeing the blonde's smile so close.

Right now, their lips were only inches away from each other. Michiru almost dived into the blonde's lips, but the blonde noticed it and pulled away.

Both of their faces were as crimson as blood and both of them felt awkward to each other from the situation. When all of a sudden, a bell rang.

"T – that must be Natsumi." Stuttered Michiru.

"Natsumi?" Asked the blonde confusedly.

"She's my family's private doctor. Don't worry she's already like a sister to me and promised me not to tell anyone about you." Michiru explained and gave the blonde an assuring smile.

Haruka nodded. She was still hot from seeing Michiru's lip up close.

_  
Thank God the bell rang…_

_Oh shit! I just realized that I could have kissed her…_

_Why oh why did I pull back…_

_Wait!_

_We're just friend… It's good that I pull back, rite?_

_Nice job, Haruka… You did great in front of that temptation…_

_No one could have resisted that lip…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and brought Haruka back from her world. A woman in mid twenties who wore a white over - coat came with an aqua goddess.

"Hey, you must be Haruka." Said the doctor as she winked at Haruka.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Natsumi. Michiru just told me about you."

"Michiru? You guys already without any suffix? Wow, something good must have happen while I'm away." Teased Natsumi. Both teens blushed.

_Oh Crap…_

_Wait, she's rite…_

_When did I stop calling Michiru without any suffix?_

_What the hell... __Who cares about that at this point?_

_I already call her that what's the point stopping…_

"Now now, Haruka, stop blushing and show me you shoulder. I need to check them." Said Natsumi. Michiru decided to go out so that she would not start to drool again, seeing Haruka's naked body. "I – I'm going to get the drinks" Stammered Michiru with a red face.

Haruka opened her shirt while Natsumi giggled after hearing what Michiru had said. "Haruka, what did you do to her? Michiru looked like she almost drools before she had gone out."

"N – Nothing happened, Natsumi – san." Answered the blonde while blushing and looking away from the doctor.

"Hmm – " Natsumi looked at the blonde with a big mischievous grin while starting to bandage the blonde. "Okay, I'm all done. Do you still feel any pain?"

"No, it just stings a little."

"That's normal. I advise you not to do anything rash and you also don't need to drink any pain killer again. Now, this old lady will be on her way out, so you two teens can do whatever you did before I had came." Said Natsumi with another big mischievous grin.

The blonde blushed redder than before, after hearing what the doctor had said. On her mind, Michiru's lip was tempting her to death and she could not get rid of the up close image of the aqua goddess.

_She's gorgeous…_

_I don't deserve her…_

_And even if I do, we cannot be together…_

Another stings came from the blonde's injured shoulder, thus she decided to lie down and rest for a while. She could not stop thinking of the things she had just told Michiru. All of the painful images kept on showing inside her head. Finally, she was too tired to think and surrendered to the blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I didn't beta-read this one. So, tell me if there's any mistakes, ok? I kinda make most of the OC cheerful… Is that bad? Cause I don't want you guys to get bored from all of the drama from HM… Damn, school really shit… should have finished this one yesterday… Oh well, better late than never, rite?

**cooltrainer 124: Thanks :D I thought you prefer more HM than family stuff… lol… I did write HM on the summary… I hope you can hang on until the next one cause I don't know if I'll be able to finish it at the end of the week… I'll try though… :P School sucks, y'see…**

**petiyaka: not really… At first, I'm trying to make it sound a bit like gokusen with all the yakuza and stuff, but I don't know why it ends up like the romeoxjuliet yakuza version… maybe I'm more talented to write romance… lol :P Nope, I definitely can't finish a story with unhappy ending… every time I write something it always ends up happy… lol… angst a hard genre for me… too many emotions inside it…**


	11. Back to School

Disclaimer: All chara belong to me xcept HM

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had already reached its brightest peak as it was already noon. Michiru had woken up since a few hours ago and ate breakfast. She had just finished making lunch and wondered about her blonde friend.

_I wonder have she woken up or not…_

_I want to see how she is doing, but…_

_It's too awkward after yesterday…_

_I almost kiss her… I almost kiss her…_

_But, why did she pull back?_

_Could it be that she doesn't feel the same?_

The aqua girl sighed. She was afraid of rejection from her love one. Michiru is not the type of girl who would gladly go to an unknown place. She wants to feel secure and not regret her actions.

_Don't tell me?!_

_She…_

Michiru ran from her spot and opened the blonde's room without hesitation.

"Haruka!"

"Yes?" Haruka was surprised to see Michiru panting. The blonde looked at her friend confusedly as she did not what had made her friend to act wildly. She always thinks that Michiru was not perfect, but also not the type of girl to run and open a room rudely.

"Oh – Er…" Michiru did not know what to answer. _'I thought that something wrong happened to her.'_ "N – nothing… I was just going to tell you that lunch is ready."

"Great! I've been hungry since a while ago, but uhm – " Haruka coughed flushedly. "I don't think that it is appropriate to walk around in a woman's house." _'How can I tell her that I'm still embarrassed to see her after yesterday…'_

Michiru giggled at the blonde's reply. "Haruka, you're also a woman. But to tell you the truth, I had never seen such a manly woman though. Maybe we should check whether you're really a woman or not." The aqua girl gave a mischievous and seductive grin.

Haruka's face went redder as she had just realized her mistake. "Uh – uhm…" _'Damn! It's because you like to give off that sex appeal. Even a woman wouldn't be able to know what she wants to say in front of you.'_ "I – it... It must be the hunger… Yeah, that's it! The hunger! I'm too hungry too think properly." Haruka felt proud after she had said that since she noticed that the aqua girl stopped her mischievous grin.

Michiru stopped her smile and realized that it was because of her stupid reservedness that the blonde did not eat anything for breakfast. The aqua girl looked concern at the blonde and said, "I'm sorry, Haruka. I thought that you were still asleep and did not have any appetite. I should have brought your breakfast earlier."

Haruka gulped and widened her eyes after she had seen Michiru's face. _'Crap! Why does she have to be so damn sensitive? But, that's not a bad thing though… Just bad timing…'_ "Michiru, it's alright. I'm not a morning person anyway. So, let's eat now, okay?"

The aqua girl gave a smile at the blonde and helped her to get out off the bed slowly. Both of them went to the kitchen. Michiru made lasagna. She noticed how the blonde winced as she grabbed her fork. "Haruka, you're wound will open up if you force yourself. Here, let me feed you." Michiru made her way and sat beside Haruka.

Haruka on the other hand, was still surprised by what her friend had just said and could only stare at her friend while her mouth was opened unwillingly. _'Feed? Did she say feed? She'll feed me?'_ The blonde gulped while imagining all sorts of things which might follow afterwards feeding her.

The aqua goddess noticed the effect of her said word and decided to tease the blonde. "Ha-ru-ka" Said the Michiru softly and seductively. Haruka's eyes' size was double its original size at the moment she heard how her name was pronounce.

Laughter came from the aqua girl as she saw her friend's expression. "What are you blushing for? Pervert! I just want to help you." _'Though maybe half of it is my fault. Her expression is hilarious when she's surprise.'_

"Er – Ehem.. N-nothing… It's… Er - … the lasagna's too hot? Yea, that's it!" Haruka cursed herself for another of her lame reply again. _'Damn, is she trying to seduce me here? Well girl, you already got me from the first time I saw you so quit that act cause you're making met wet down there, damn it!'_

Haruka managed to control her hormone and finished her lunch without further problems, though this had made Michiru felt a bit sad.

"So, did you go to school these past few days?" Asked the blonde, trying to make a decent conversation.

"Nope, I'm planning to go tomorrow. Karin called me everyday and told me about home works and the coming exams."

"Oohhh… That's bad. I practically didn't listen to most of the lecture. So, what did you tell her about your absences?"

"I told her that I was away for a couple of days with my family and didn't know when I could go to school. What are you going to tell her?"

"Don't know." _'She probably had called Kaito. I hope he made a good excuse.'_

"Well, you better think quick cause she's already assuming that we - ." Michiru blushed as she remembered the word.

"We – what?" Haruka knew but decided to give her friend a pay back for her previous teasings.

"W – we're… sl – sleeping to – ge – together… and th – that yo – you're too tired af – after our… ni – night… ac – act – activities…" Michiru blushed harder and could not look at the blonde.

"O – oh… th - that's kinda wild imagination she has there…" The blonde also blushed, but still managed to answer her friend.

There was only silence and both teens just stood there, not knowing what to do. When suddenly, Haruka remembered something, "Uu – uhm… Michiru, I think I can go home now. Thank you for everything." Haruka walked quickly to the front door and went out before taking her mask which was lying on the couch nearby. The aqua girl just followed her. Michiru did not want her friend to go, but it did not seem right for her to stop her going. She still could not let down her reserved façade.

"See you at school." Said the blonde before closing the door.

"See you." Whispered Michiru after the door was closed. She felt hollow the moment Haruka was out of her sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why does it feel wrong to go away from that house?_

The blonde sighed while walking to her home. She stopped when she saw a bus stop, but then she remembered that she did not have any money.

_Great… I robbed those yakuza, but I don't even have the money to pay for bus now…_

Haruka dragged her feet reluctantly and started walking to her house which was 20 miles away from her spot. She was also thinking of what to say to her friends later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was already dark when the blonde arrived in front of her house. She saw the lights were on. Haruka hesitantly opened the door and heard her two friends talking not too far from the door. She walked slowly towards them.

"Hey" Greeted the blonde and tried to smile.

"Haruka! Where were you?" Asked the shocked brunette as he saw his friend was well.

"Damn Brat! You better spill it out now!" Shouted the red haired man.

"Okay already. I'll tell you guys, but can't we sit down? My feet are killing me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka explained to her two friends the events right from she left that house. Kyouhei could not say anything and Kaito was still trying to calm as always, but he could not seem to stop tapping his foot on the floor.

"So, Michiru knows that you're a girl and you're part of the Crimson Wing? Anything else?" Asked the brunette annoyed.

"Uhm… She doesn't know about the 'Gayle' part and that you guys are also part of the Crimson Wing… Is that good enough?" Replied the blonde innocently.

Both of her friends stared at her with a killer looks.

"Good? Which part is good? First, you strike that place alone. Second, you're shot. Third, she knows about you being part of the Crimson Wing. Tell me which parts of those are good!" Shouted Kyouhei furiously. It seemed his silence from before was because he was loading his anger and the emotion just blew up no.

"Calm down, Kyouhei." Kaito tried to calm his hot – tempered friend.

"Calm? Don't you dare tell me to calm down! That girl is the daughter of that 'thing'! And she knows you're real identity! Who knows that she could be plotting with that 'thing' just to get your trust?"

"She's not that kind of person!" Shouted the blonde back at her friend.

"How do you know? Didn't you use to trust that 'thing' too? Look what he did to us! He killed your parents, damn it! That son of a bitch might already know that you're still alive. I'm 100 sure he would try to kill you!"

"Calm down, you two!" Ordered the brunette before Haruka could answer Kaito. "I know that Haruka is too easy to give her trust. That's why I already prepared a back – up plan." Said the brunette as he gave his two friends an evil smile.

Haruka and Kyouhei gulped as they saw the devil expression on their friend's face. "What plan?" Asked the two in unison.

"Haruka, let's make a bet. If Michiru tells about your secret, then you will have to stay away from her. If she doesn't tell, then Kyouhei here won't have any objection of your actions anymore. How's that?"

"Deal." Both teens said in unison again.

"I'm going to my room." Said the red haired as he was too tired arguing, but felt relieved since his precious friend had returned unscathed. He had not been having a decent sleep when Haruka was missing.

"Kaito, what did you tell Karin about me when she called?" asked the blonde.

"How did you know she called? Well, I told her that you have a chicken pox."

"She likes to butt in on other people's business. Great, tomorrow onwards she'll tease me when I eat chicken. She always thinks that people got chicken pox because they eat too many chicken."

"Well, I bet you'll have many fun teasing her being a bird brain then. Good night."

"Oh yeah, night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm clock beeped and got thrown away by a short hair blonde. The clock smashed to the wall and the sound stopped. The blonde got up and knew that she needed a new alarm to wake up tomorrow. She slowly changed her clothes so that her shoulder would not hurt and made her way to get some breakfast.

Haruka grabbed a slice of toast and grabbed her bike's key. The blonde rode to school cautiously not to let her shoulder got any impacts. She had a hard time riding her bike, but still managed to arrive at school without any damage.

The blonde arrived at her class and was welcomed by her classmates asking about her condition when suddenly, the door was pushed forcibly.

"Haruka!" Shouted a black haired girl.

"Hey, Karin." Answered the blonde casually.

"Oh, you still look like a human and there I thought you're already turning into a chicken" Replied Karin while she slapped her forehead.

"Of course I'm still a human! Karin, do you know what a chicken pox is?" Asked the blonde irritated.

"Chill, man. I was just joking. Actually, I thought that Kaito was joking about it and that you're with Michiru."

"Wh – wha – what?" Stammered the blonde.

"Oh, c'mon. Everyone's already saying you two live together since some gossipers saw you two hugging intimately in the street the other day when I told you to apologize to her. I told you to apologize with words, not with your body" Karin smiled mischievously at the blonde.

"CUT THE CRAP! I WAS REALLY SICK! AND… th – tha – that wa - was ju-"

Just before Haruka could continue, a voice interrupted the conversation. "I fell and Haruka caught me." It was Michiru, helping the poor blonde to speak. It seemed that the aqua goddess had just came and heard Haruka's screaming thus swiftly made her way to her two friends.

"Did he do anything after that?" Asked Karin not believing that nothing happened.

"Like what?" Michiru looked at her friend innocently.

The door opened again and the teacher came before Karin could ask more.

"Class, the principal had decided that we're going to Kyoto next Monday for our school trip. Nishimoto, explain what we're talking about yesterday to Tenou and Kaiou. Now, open your book to page 251."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of sleep for Haruka and studies for other students, the bell rang telling the students that it was time for lunch.

"Tell me about the school trip, Karin." Said Michiru.

"Well, it's a yearly event. The principal picked where we will be going to, usually Kyoto though. That old man always says that it's a good place to go to and there's a lot of culture there. I think he just wants to cut the expenses for school trip since he has a friend who owns an inn there."

"Hmm… Sounds fun. I've been there before, but not with my friends."

"Of course it will. School trips are the only event when we can make trouble outside of school and the school will be the one responsible for most it." Interrupted Haruka.

Michiru let out a sad expression as she remembered about the blonde's wound and that Haruka usually makes trouble as 'Crimson Wing' and has to be responsible for it.

"Haruka, we don't want any trouble like last year." Replied Karin and she gave the blonde a glare.

"What ever do you mean, Karin?" Asked the blonde innocently thought she knew what her friend was talking about.

"What did he do, Karin?" Michiru was curious of what the blonde had done to make Karin glared at her.

"When we went to Sapporo, he ran away at around midnight from the hotel when the teachers was asleep to a bar and fought with a drunken man there. I had to make up some stories to the teachers that we had a pillow fight because somehow he just annoyed me and then I told them that I was using shampoo, comb and all other sorts of things to throw at him instead of the pillows. Then, both of us got suspended for a week when we got back."

Michiru could not control her laughter and asked more. "Did the teacher have any suspicion that he tried to rape you?"

Haruka jaw dropped and her eyes widened after hearing what the aqua goddess had said.

"Of course NO! He would be dead by now if he had done that!" Exclaimed Karin.

Haruka did not know what to say while Michiru felt relieved that nothing was going on between the blonde and her friend.

Karin decided to tease back her friend. "Michiru, are you jealous?" Asked Karin with her evil grin.

"Why would I be jealous? Nothing happened, right?" The aqua girl was trying really hard to stay calm when she realized that her friend got her right. Michiru felt a bit guilty since she knew that the blonde had heard it too.

Haruka felt a bit down after hearing Michiru's last remark. _'I should have known that she only cared for me because I was injured.'_ The bell rang again and after a couple of minutes, their physic teacher came. Haruka began to close her eyes again. She could not sleep. Her mind was still thinking about the aqua girl, but the lecture was so boring that she could not help to fall asleep. She was dreaming about the school trip with Michiru in Kyoto. It may not be the right place for a couple, but the blonde always felt the same whenever she was with her love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry for the late upload… School got hectic since it's already near final… Don't know when the next update will be… I'm not a pro writer, just enjoys writing :D

**cooltrainer 124: Thank you :D I feel kind of bad giving Haruka a bad past, but there won't be any story if she doesn't have it. –lol- :P**

**petiyaka: There's more than 10 ways actually and I was still confused which one I will pick… Oh well, just let the story reveal itself… -lol- :D**

**kahlu4: Thank you for the review :D –lol- I also use school's comp to upload cause my laptop sometimes likes to restart itself… it's already old anyway… **


	12. The Kiss of Chaos

Disclaimer: All chara belong to me xcept HM

X ENJOY X

PS: I'm gonna put Minami Seisuke, the otaku, in this ch… For you guys who forgot about him read ch 5 again… Oh, and you might want to read "Crimson Wing: The Origin of 'Seichan'" first before reading this one cause I used it in the chara convo :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of boring days had passed and it was the day of the school trip to Kyoto. Everyone was eagerly waiting for the last person inside the train. Two girls were anxious of where their blonde friend could be. The train was almost closing, when suddenly they saw their blonde friend running desperately towards the train.

"Make way people!" Shouted the blonde as she managed to jump into the train before the door had closed.

"Tenou! I told you to be here at 8 o'clock sharp! If you had waited one second longer then the train would have left you!" Shouted a bald teacher at the sweating blonde.

"Sorry, I overslept. Don't worry, sir. I still got here on time." Said the blonde as she gave the furious teacher her charming grin.

"Fine! I'll let you go cause today's the first day of the trip. I don't want anymore trouble! You heard me, Tenou!"

"Yes, sir." Replied the blonde nonchalantly.

"Go to Nishimoto's group over there!"

The blonde did not reply anymore since she was too tired after the running and off to greet her assigned group.

"Karin, guess I'm stuck with you again, huh? Well, let's make the best of our youth." Said the blonde grinning evilly as she remembered of last year's event.

"Oh, you won't be making trouble for me, Haruka. I've decided to let Michiru handle you on this trip." Replied the black haired as she pointed to the aqua girl who was sitting beside her.

"Oh, hey Michiru. Karin told me that I'm stuck with you for the rest of the trip cause she want to be lovey – dovey with her Sei-chan there." Replied the blonde grinning mischievously as she pointed her finger to the blue haired guy who was sitting beside Karin. Michiru giggled as she saw the black haired girl's expression.

"Holy Shit! What the hell wrong with that baldy teacher anyway?! How could he assign me with this dumb blonde and otaku freak? Thank God, I still got Michiru to keep my senses normal." Exclaimed Karin dramatically and slapping her forehead. "By the way where did you hear about that nick name?" Whispered the girl.

"Ohw, you don't have to be shy, Karin-chan. I'm sure Sei-chan is glad to be in one group with you. Maybe he will even let you share his bed tonight." Teased the blonde. "I heard the girls gossiping about it. Still, I didn't know that you're into that kind of guy." Said the blonde faintly so that no one other than Karin could hear it.

"Shut that fucking mouth! That kinda things ain't gonna happen, dumb ass! I'll kill him before he could even smell my scent! And don't listen to those gossips!" Shouted the black haired girl loudly.

Both of them went on bickering until they were tired and fell asleep. While the aqua goddess was laughing inwardly as she just saw another side of the blonde whom she love dearly. Whereas, Minami Seisuke, the poor otaku was already off inside his own world. He had been playing his DS since he sat down on his seat.

Haruka woke up as she needed to go to the bathroom. On the way back to her seat, she saw Michiru watching the scenery outside of the train.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Haruka decided to talk to her.

"Yup. I had never ridden in a train before. The scenery is beautiful, but this train is too fast that I could only glance at it shortly."

"I see. Well, I'll make your first trip by train memorable." Said the blonde as she winked at the aqua girl. Michiru smiled curiously at the blonde. "First things first, we need to wake up our entertainer." Added the blonde as she took out one of her pocky from her bag.

Haruka put one stick of the pocky, opened Karin's mouth and put it in her mouth. Soon, Karin started mumbling something from her dream and ate the pocky.

"Ha-am-bu—r—ger—rr…. crunchcrunch Hhm? Wha? Pocky?" Karin opened her eyes and saw two of her friends smiling mischievously. One of them was holding her camcorder and seemed to be recording her. "Haruka? Michiru? Wha-? Where's my hamburger?" Asked Karin as she was still half asleep and drooling.

Inside Karin's mind now:

Sleep mode: OFF

Karin's eyes widened as she just realized what her friends were doing. "HARUKA! GET BACK HERE! YOU'VE CORRUPTED MICHIRU AND HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

The blonde had ran away before the black haried girl got off from her seat and finished eating her pocky. Michiru's laughter burst and made other people to wake up. They were asking what was going on and Michiru just showed them the video of Karin mumbling about food while sleeping and eating pocky while dreaming. The train was filled with laughter in the end. Karin managed to control the temptation of killing Haruka and soon, the train had stopped in their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group was welcomed by a couple of the local guides who showed them the way to the buses. While Haruka was forced by Karin to bring all of her belongings plus her own. For Haruka, she felt like her friend put tons of encyclopedias inside her bag. The blonde was heavily sweating by the time she sat beside Michiru. The aqua girl took out her handkerchief and wiped her friend's cheek. Haruka blushed and looked away.

"It's pay back for entertaining me on the train earlier." The aqua goddess smiled and Haruka could just stare and flushed slightly at the beautiful creature sitting beside her.

"Michiru, don't spoil him. He deserves it anyway." Said Karin teasingly from the seat in front of the two lovebirds as she interrupted their lovely moment.

"Karin, what did you put inside your bag? It was so heavy. 'Play things' for tonight with Sei-chan?" Haruka returned Karin's joke.

Seisuke, who was sitting beside Karin, was actually been holding back his blush from the start of the journey, yet he still did not know why he blushed. He pretended to ignore Haruka's comment and enjoying his game; thought he kept on getting the 'game over' sign on the screen.

"Idiot! Girls and boys will be put in different floor! And those are just my midnight snacks!" Shouted the black haired girl.

"Need my help to get to Sei-chan tonight? By the way, you'll be a whale by the end of this trip if you eat all those snacks. They weight like 20 kg." Whispered the blonde although she made sure that she was loud enough that the blue haired boy heard it.

Karin smacked the blonde's head before she gave her a reply. "What about you and Michiru?" Replied Karin slowly near the blonde's ear. Michiru heard it slightly and blushed. She looked away to her side and watched the scenery outside of the bus.

"I have my ways and I certainly don't need your help." Answered the blonde assuringly. _'Damn, I forgot! What am I gonna do for tonight? I just remembered that that old baldy is with us this year. I bet he'll sleep outside of my room and make sure I don't make any trouble. '_ Yup. Deep down, the stupid blonde was also unsure of what she would do later on tonight.

"Class, we've arrived at the Ryoanji Temple. This temple was known for its Zen garden…" Said the local guide, explaining the students about the temple in front of the bus.

The bus stopped in a parking lot and the students got off the bus. Haruka saw another bus stopping not too far. The bus belongs to an all girls school. She did not care which school, all she care was the many cute girls flocking to the same place she would be going. _'Oh well, might as well enjoy myself… I'm sure I'll think of something for tonight…'_

Haruka waited for her charms to do its work, attracting the ladies from other school. The blonde was already inside the Zen garden. It was an enclosed shallow sandpit containing sand, gravel, rocks, and occasionally grass or other natural elements. The main elements of the garden are rocks and sand, with the sea symbolized not by water but by sand raked in patterns that suggest rippling water. The Zen garden is considered to be one of the most notable examples of the "dry-landscape" style. Surrounded by low walls, an austere arrangement of fifteen rocks sits on a bed of white gravel. No trees, no hills, no ponds, and no trickling water. Behind the simple temple that overlooks the rock garden is a stone washbasin called Tsukubai said to have been contributed by Tokugawa Mitsukuni in the 17th century. It bears a simple but profound four-character inscription: "I learn only to be contented". The rest of the grounds are worth a look too - particularly the large pond.

Not long, one of the bravest girls, who were bewitched by the blonde's charm, started to walk towards Haruka. The blonde just smirked at her and shamelessly flirt her. She was tanned and had a purple long hair.

"Hey, should we make a love wish here? This is a temple." Asked the girl.

"No need, kitten. I'm already a slave to your beauty. So, how about you tell me your number and I'll call you later? My group is starting to disappear, y'see…" Said the blonde with a winked. The girl obeyed and gave the blonde her number. Haruka left, but not before giving the girl a peck on her cheek.

Not too far, Michiru saw the kiss and her aura started to wither the plants nearby. Luckily for the plant, Karin was there to the rescue.

"It's the usual, Michiru. He's a shameless flirt. You have to get use to it or cast the most powerful spell to stop that stupid blonde's charm. We are in a city full of temple anyway. So, why don't you ask some priest to help you?" Karin tried to cheer up her friend.

The aqua girl gave her friend a small smile to let her know that she's not bothered by the scene she had just seen. Yet, she was hurt and felt betrayed when she saw the blonde with another girl. Tears started to flood her eyes and soon, it made her cheeks wet. Luckily, no one saw her since they were already walking to the next temple.

Minami Seisuke, an otaku. He would rather be somewhere else than in a temple. The blue haired guy was looking for an exit. He was planning to go to Kyoto International Manga Museum -AN: didn't make that up… blame wiki if it's wrong- when he heard someone sobbing. Seisuke walked slowly towards the sound and found an aqua haired girl crying under a tree. Being an otaku, he had watched several animes where guys have to be gentleman at times like this. Thus, he called out the girl's name and comforted her.

"Kaiou-san, are you alright?" Asked Seisuke with a concerned voice.

Michiru stopped sobbing, but still let the tears to wet her face. "Call me Michiru, please. I'm alright, Minami-san."

"You can call me Seisuke, then. By the way, what are you doing here? The group had gone to Kinkakuji Temple."

"What about you? Why are you here?"

"I-… well… That's not important… Now, why don't we just go to the next temple? Otherwise, the teachers would be worried when they found out that we're gone…"

"Okay." Michiru stopped sobbing since she hates to cry in front of others. She tried hard not to think of the blonde at that moment and failed since more tears came running down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the world, Haruka and Karin were looking for the aqua girl and the otaku freak. Haruka was told by Karin, after she had finished flirting, that Michiru and Seisuke were missing and the teacher told them to look for the two people and meet up in the Kinkakuji Temple since it was only a couple of minutes walk from the Ryoanji temple.

"Damn, where did they go to?" Asked the blonde furiously while she smashed her palm onto a tree and made the birds hanging onto it flew away.

"Isn't it your fault? Well, if it's that otaku, I'm sure he's planning to ditch the temples and go to that manga museum, I saw him bringing a pamphlet earlier." Replied Karin.

"What do you mean it's my fault?" Haruka asked again with a louder tone.

"She saw you kissing that purple girl. Well, I saw you too and I tried to explain it to her… But, I guess the impact is harder than I thought…"

Haruka's anger had gone rapidly and was replaced with guilt. She looked at the ground walked around without paying attention to her surrounding and almost bumped to a wall, fortunately Karin grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, you only need to say sorry. Though, I doubt you're pride would let you do that. Let's go to Kinkakuji first, who knows, maybe they're already there. And stop spacing out! You almost kiss that wall."

The cheerful girl and the depressed blonde arrived in front of the temple safely and heard a familiar voice calling them. It was Seisuke's.

"Hey! Sorry, we're late. I was lost and met Michiru on my way out of the Ryoanji Temple. Thankfully, one of the monks helped us. He showed us the way, y'see..." Explained the otaku guy, while he tried to ignore the deathly glare coming from the blonde.

Michiru just smiled at Karin and ignored the blonde when she was looking at her. She was not ready to see the blonde since she was afraid that she would cry again when she saw her.

The blonde sighed and felt very guilty that she could only stare at the ground, clenching her fists. She knew that it was her fault and felt stupid after she had realized what she had done. _'No, this is good. If you can't be with her, then at least make her hate you. It'll be easier when you see her with another person. I cannot make her happy. This is the best thing for us.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was only silence while they were walking to meet up with their teachers. Haruka ignored everything around her and pretended that she was enjoying the temple view. The four of them were near a huge bundle of paper. It seemed that it was the place where people put their papers written with their wish on that place. [AN: I saw this when I read school rumble

"Hey Haruka, why don't you make a wish? Who knows, maybe the Gods will grant your wish." Said Karin jokingly.

"I don't believe that sorts of things." Replied the blonde in a rather depressed voice.

"Oh – Okay…" Karin said hesitantly as she was not sure that the blonde would hear her reply.

Michiru grabbed Seisuke's hand and said, "Seisuke, let's go over there." The aqua girl did not see the blonde's gloomy expression since she was still mending her broken heart. She wanted to be as far as possible, but not alone. Seisuke was too dense to notice the dense situation earlier, but he knew that Michiru did not pull him because she had a feeling for him. For the bluenette, Michiru was simply using him as a place to talk to since he was the only who saw her crying earlier.

The depressed blonde heard the soft voice and saw her aqua girl holding another man's hand. She felt another pain in her chest like before. _'She's already calling his first name? Damn! No, this is good. I don't want to be involved with her again. So, I shouldn't be bothered by it. But…'_

Karin touched Haruka's shoulder gently and whispered, "Even thought it's not purely your fault, why don't you just say sorry and tell her how you feel about her? At times like these, guys should act first, y'know..."

"I don't have any feeling for her. Leave me alone." Said the blonde flatly and she walked away, leaving a confused friend behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bus, Haruka switched places with Seisuke, so Michiru was sitting with him. The blonde avoided the aqua girl for the rest of the day. Michiru also tried to avoid seeing the blonde. This had made the situation to become tense at dinner since Haruka came to the dining room late and the only vacant seat was beside Michiru. Karin could only stare at the blonde zombie as Haruka pretended to ignore Michiru enjoying her food and talking with Seisuke about otaku stuff. The black haired girl was amused as she had never seen her blonde friend so depressed that she hardly ate and just played with her food. At the same time, she was also getting annoyed by the two people sitting beside her. One was pretending to smile, while the other was too stupid to grasp the situation or flirting.

"Hey Haruka, you're not going to eat that tempura?" Asked Karin, trying to snatch the shrimp. She knew that her friend would give her as she saw the state she was in, but decided to ask to make sure about it and also to check whether the blonde was still alive or not.

"No, you can have it." Replied the blonde with a voice even gloomier than before. The black haired girl felt sorry for her friend, but decided to eat and enjoy the tempura. After all, she would rather eat delicious food than to butt into other's business. But, what the blonde did not know was that she already made a plan to pay her back for the pranks she did on the train earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after dinner time had ended, Karin snatched Seisuke from Michiru, leaving the aqua girl confused, whereas Haruka quickly went into her room. The black haired girl dragged the confused guy outside into a place where there was no one but them.

"Wh – what do you want?" Asked Seisuke nervously. He was thinking that Karin brought him there to confess her feeling. But soon, reality revealed its cruelty.

"I need you to bring Haruka to my room tomorrow night. Make sure he's alone when he came."

"Why should I do that? You can just call him yourself. Wait, why are you bringing him there? " Replied the bluenette with a bit of an angry tone.

"We're not gonna do anything! I'll chop that tongue of yours if you dare to say anything like that again! I'm getting sick of those two's cold war. Make him drunk or whatever just makes sure he gets into my room, besides you're my slave." Karin gave a big evil laugh that almost made the blunette wet his pant. _'I'm gonna make you pay for all your pranks earlier, blondie!' _

Seisuke gave a big sigh. He felt kind of pity for his blonde friend after he had seen the evil expression and aura Karin was giving off.

That night, the blonde fell asleep after turning right and left for more than ten times and the same goes to the aqua girl. While the otaku freak had a nice dream of dating a certain girl, but that girl hardly thought about any guy for there was only food and pranks inside her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: No action on this chapter :P Lots of drama and there'll be a lot coming more :D and lots of temples more… Need to research again -sigh- Well, what do you guys think of this one? I don't really like how I explained the temples and I don't want this story to be out of topic, so I explained just a lil bit of the temples… Anyway, the genre is romance and drama so I figure I shouldn't put too many history details :P Sorry if there's any mistakes... I'm just a human, y'know... See you next time :3**

**cooltrainer 124: I don't think you'll see their family on the next few chapters… They're on a school trip, so it'll be weird if I talk about their family, right? I need to write about their school life too, y'know… I don't like to write only about their family :D after all, this is an AU… so bear with my long story of their school life -lol-**

**petiyaka: Yup :D lots of temple and geisha too -lol- but I don't think we can see geisha a lot in Kyoto these days -sigh-**

**kahlu4: Well, here's the first school trip chapter :D I love school rumble -lol- Go Flag! Maybe I'll write a fanfic based on ErixHarima next -lol- I'm not Jap, but I'm asian… **

**maki4will: Thanks for the review… Hope you like the update :D**


	13. Love Charm

Disclaimer: HM are not mine

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock showed that it was already 7am. Haruka reluctantly pushed the alarm button and got off from her futon and while she was trying to do so, a lot of noises coming from the bathroom. There was a long line for the bathroom and after seeing this, she went back into her blanket but suddenly, a shout came from outside of the room.

"HEY YOU PUNK BETTER HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!"

'_Stupid Baldy, ruining my morning with that loud and ugly voice of his.'_

Haruka finally got off her bed, grabbed her uniforms and went to the bathroom downstairs near the lobby. The bathroom was empty since there was no shower there. Haruka only needed a bathroom in the morning to change her clothes and brush her teeth since she is not a morning person.

After the blonde had finished her somewhat called 'bathing', she was off to get some breakfast and met her black haired friend there. Haruka was still half asleep so she just waved at her and took a seat in front of her breakfast. The appetizer was miso soup, the main meal was rice with furikake and gindara salmon cooked with teriyaki sauce and there were some fruits for desert. [AN: Doesn't look like breakfast to me… oh well… and yeah I'm kinda hungry now… so maybe that's why LOL

The half asleep blonde ate her food without realizing that two girls were staring at her. One was her black haired friend who was amused and laughing inwardly as she was watching her friend managed not to thrust her eyes while eating half asleep and carelessly swinging her chopsticks. _'Boy, I've never thought that Haruka in her depressed morning mode is this amusing.'_

Another was an aqua haired girl staring the blonde with a hurt look and she sighed with a lot of thoughts inside her head. _'She's still half asleep cute. I want to hug her, but I don't want her to consider me as an easy girl.'_ The girl sighed again and did not feel any appetite so she put down her chopsticks and went to her room stealthily so that no one noticed her presence gone from that room.

The blonde finished her breakfast with her eyes still intact and was finally awake. Karin walked towards her since the black haired girl noticed that her blonde friend had fully awaked.

"Haruka, do you know where we'll be going today?" Asked Karin with that wicked grin of hers.

"Uhm… Some sort of temples? There are only temples here that are worth seeing according to those old teachers. Wait a minute, they should take us to see some geishas, right guys?" Asked the blonde while looking at the other guys and the guys cheered for the blonde after hearing what she had said. Karin could only shake her head hearing her friend's last remark.

"Idiot, I was talking about the jishu jinja that we'll be going today!" Karin exasperatedly shouted right in front of Haruka's ear causing her to automatically cover her ears.

"What's that? Food you're planning to try later? Or is that a new midnight snack?" Replied the blonde innocently.

"It's a shrine you idiot! The love-themed shrine selling countless charms that can help people to snag their love ones. It has these two "love stones" positioned around 18m apart which people must walk between with eyes closed to confirm their loved one's affection." Karin explained it with a passionate tone that made her sound intelligent.

"Wow, I didn't know that you know so much about temples especially love charms? Did Sei-chan cause this?" The blonde replied with a polite tone only to receive a knock on her head.

"You should pay attention to Michiru more than those useless gossips! How are you gonna make it up to Michiru? Well here's what I thought, since this all started because of that kiss, why don't you just kiss her?" Karin suggested jokingly.

The last part made the blonde blushed and her mouth could not seem to close while imagining how the kiss would feel like.

_Ki-kiss her? Even God doesn't know what will happen to me if I do that. Besides, it's too good to be true. There's no way she'd let me near her after what she had seen yesterday._

Haruka shook her head to get rid of all those indecent images inside her mind and looked at Karin examining her intelligence inwardly.

"What? Stop looking at me like I'm stupid. Besides, your face tells me you want it too, right?" Said Karin while pointing her finger to the blonde's red face and smiling mischievously.

Image of the bitter kiss she got yesterday came to Haruka's mind.

_Although, this is a good chance to stay away from her. Arghhhh… Enough! I want her to hate me but not this way… I don't wanna regret… Maybe I should just explain to her about our families and why it's better for her to hate me…_

The blonde was crushed by the guilty feeling she had been feeling ever since she knew that Michiru saw her kissing. She did not want to be hated for something so stupid. For her, it would be better if she was hated for something which she could hardly change.

Haruka looked at her friend again and pulled out her phone.

"Karin, do you still remember this video from the train?" The blonde asked with that angelic smile of hers.

Karin shuddered remembering how bad she was while sleeping and would make sure that Haruka got her pay back. "Ye-yeah…"

"I need you to do me a favor or this will be in everybody's computer and cell phone by the end of this trip."

The black haired girl jaw dropped while imagining the embarrassment she would get if everyone put it on their blog. "Yo-you got it! Just order me anything Master Haruka!"

Haruka grinned mischievously as she imagined how embarrass her friend would be if she did what she had said earlier. "Here's the plan…" Whispered the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teachers called out the students who were still in their rooms. Michiru had just taken her bag and noticed the teachers calling so she hastily went downstairs and met her classmates. She did not see both Karin and Haruka nor Seisuke and that almost made her to look for them. _'Nah, maybe they're already on the bus.'_

The aqua girl walked to the bus with her classmates and saw that Karin and Haruka were already sitting on their seats. Karin was eating her chips and Haruka was looking outside the window. She thought that the blonde was mad since she felt like the blonde had been ignoring her since the day before. _'I'm the one that's supposed to ignore you! Fine! Keep ignoring me and see if I care!'_

Michiru stomped to her seat just at the back of the blonde and noticed that Seisuke was still not there. So, she asked Karin about it.

"Karin, did you see Seisuke?" Asked Michiru politely.

"What the hell? How come everyone comes to me whenever they wanna talk about him?" Replied Karin with a rather annoyed tone.

"Well…" Michiru was thinking about how to answer the last comment with the proper reply which would not result another burst from her friend.

"I get it already! But, I don't really know where he is, but if you want my opinion, I bet he's pretending to be sick today so that he could go to that Manga Museum. You know that otaku couldn't resist not coming to those kinds of places once they heard about it, right?"

"O-oh…" Michiru had hoped that the blonde would join the conversation, but it seemed that she would rather watch the outside scenery than fix their broken relationship. The aqua girl felt something was missing at that moment. There were no more pranks, blushes and smiles from the blonde. How she missed that loving and charming smile which Haruka used to give her. Another day without a husky voice to speed her heart beat seemed boring and she felt that she should fix it.

_I couldn't take it anymore Haruka…_

_If you won't say anything, then I'll just have to move first…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride was full of noises of students talking and having fun, except three seats and one empty seat near the back of the bus. For Karin, it was like hell so, she decided to move somewhere else, leaving a vacant seat beside Haruka.

Michiru saw this and was tempted to sit there and fix her broken relationship with the blonde. There were a lot of conflicts inside the aqua girl head. It was between her mind and her body. Her mind told her to sit in that vacant seat, but her body just would not move.

The aqua girl was a reserved person. She had never had a real lovey dovey relationship before and therefore, she did not know how to approach someone whom she had a crush on.

After fifteen minutes struggling with her body, she finally could move it but unfortunately, the last fifteen minutes which felt like fifteen hours to Michiru did not result in anything so useful in fixing her relationship with the blonde.

A shout came from in front of the bus. It was one of the teachers shouting to the students that they had arrived at their destination.

Michiru sighed. _'I guess, this just isn't my day.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had arrived at Kiyomizu-dera. The students were supposed to follow the local guides, but you could not expect all of them to behave like a good student, especially two yakuzas and one prankster.

One female student was unbelievably noisy with a couple of her classmates. They were closing their eyes while trying to go from one love stones to another which were 18m apart. It seemed they believed that they could confirm their love one's affection if they succeeded in going to the second love stones. [AN: didn't make that up LOL I saw it in Love Hina

Other students were queuing to drink the water from the temple's water fall. There were three kinds of waterfalls. Love, money and success. Of course the love waterfall was the most crowded one. Karin mixed the water in waterfall with sake thus making the students who drank the water drunk. The teacher noticed it and soon, they were chasing the black haired girl all over the temple.

Despite the cheerful place the two people were in, they had the gloomiest expression one could ever see. The blonde just sat on a bench near the Jishu-Jinja, the love-themed shrine selling countless charms to help you snag the one you love, and featuring two "love stones". She was closing her eyes, enjoying the breeze playing with her hair and soon, her hair was in a mess, but she did not care as she was already in her own little world; even though she was near the girls who were screaming happily as they were walking while closing their eyes to next love stones.

The aqua girl was walking around to who knew where. Her gaze seemed like it wondered to a far away place while her physical form was walking around like a ghost. A monk called out to her.

"Miss, you look loss. Love problem? If it is, then I suggest you to buy our love charms. Many couples were formed because of it." Said the young monk.

"E – eh? N – no… I…" Stammered Michiru.

"No need to be shy. Here, let me show you a couple of charms." The monk dragged Michiru to the stall and showed her some of the charms. Most of them were pink and some kanji written on the front of them and did not really attract Michiru until she saw a turquoise color one. It was an unusual color since girls prefer pink color as pink symbolizes love. The monk noticed Michiru was looking more interested in the turquoise color one.

"That one's a bit different, Miss." Explained the monk.

"Different?"

"Yes, there are no words written there, right?"

Michiru nodded.

"That's because when Master Hakushika was about to write on it, an accident happened. By the way, Master Hakushika is the highest monk in this temple. It was made twenty years ago by Master Hakushika for his daughter who fell in love with a foreigner. The man got in a plane accident just before the wedding and died. So, Master Hakushika put the charm here since no one wanted it after hearing this story." The young monk closed his eyes sadly and continued, "But if you want it, I could call Master Hakushika who made that charm."

"Well… Uhm…" _'That charm has the same color like Haruka's eyes. I suppose that could be considered as good, right?'_ "If it's not a bother to you, could I talk Master Hakushika, please?" Asked Michiru politely.

"Yes, please wait a minute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka, who was sitting near the stall, was awoken by Michiru's soft voice and checked to see whether her hearing ability was right or not. She followed the source of the voice and saw Michiru talking with a young monk. _'Is she planning to buy a love charm? Who is it for?'_

Curiosity filled the blonde's mind and took control over her body. She got close enough to hear what they were talking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you planning to buy that charm?" Asked a weak old voice.

"Yes." Stated Michiru determinedly.

The old monk stared at Michiru's eyes with a powerful gaze which did not fit with his age. "Hmm… Very well then… Bring me that charm." Ordered the old monk.

The young monk took the charm and handed it to the old monk before he went to the back of the store to fetch a brush and some black ink.

"What's the name of the person whom you love, young girl?" Asked the old man.

Michiru sighed and closed her eyes before she looked at the old man's eyes again. "Tenou Haruka." She stated it clearly with a definite voice.

Haruka, who was hearing their conversation, was struck with an immense pain on her chest. She knew that she was not supposed to feel happy hearing it. There were no words that could express her pain. She clenched both her fists tightly and felt tears flowing down her cheeks.

_No more…_

_I'm tired of this…_

_I need to tell her everything…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru got her charms and were on her way to the bus since the teachers were already calling the students. She felt happy that she could tell her feeling to someone else, though she would feel happier if the blonde had heard it.

Suddenly, three men wearing black suits stood in front of her and blocking her. They did not say anything, just running towards her while holding their guns. Michiru was horrified when she saw the gun they were holding and was paralyzed that instant.

Haruka, who had been following Michiru, ran towards the men and beat them after she had seen the gun they were holding. All of the men killed themselves as they had failed their mission.

"Damn, they killed themselves." Muttered the blonde. She walked towards the aqua girl.

"Michiru? You okay?" Asked the blonde concernedly.

The aqua girl broke down and started to sob.

Haruka embraced the small girl. "Hush, it's alright. I'm here now."

The aqua girl's sobbing slowed down as Haruka said more comforting words.

They stayed like hugging until Michiru stopped sobbing and fell asleep on Haruka's shoulder. Luckily, there was no one other than them in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was already dark. Haruka had been waiting for the aqua goddess to wake up for five hours.

_Why did they attack you?_

_Though somehow, I don't find it surprising…_

Michiru felt a tender and loving hand touching her face. She opened her eyes and saw the blonde smiling down at her with a relieved smile. She tried to sit, but failed as her back was aching since she had been sleeping in a bench for five hours.

"Michiru!" Haruka helped Michiru to sit up and embraced the aqua girl once again.

Michiru blushed as she felt the warm body of the blonde. _'Wow, that charm really works…'_

The blonde suddenly became aware of her position and let go of the other girl while her face was red. "So – sorry… I…"

Before Haruka could say anything, a finger silenced her.

"Thank you, Haruka. But, I wonder what we'll tell the teachers and Karin."

"I've called Karin that you were not feeling good, so I told her to tell the teachers that I took you to a clinic." Said the blonde assuring the other girl that they were not in trouble. _'Of course, she assumed that I kidnapped you for a date.'_

"By the way, do you know why were you attacked?"

"Those men – "

"They killed themselves. I had told the police when you were snoring peacefully."

Michiru slapped the blonde's hand playfully, but then she got serious again. "I don't know too. It's not the first time it happened, though. I think they're trying to kidnap me because I'm –" Michiru hesitated to continue and just looked down to avoid the blonde's gaze.

"Because you're the only heir of the Kaiou clan?"

Michiru gasped as her brain had processed the words Haruka had said.

"How did yo – "

"I have known about it the moment I heard your last name. I don't really care about your background since it won't really affect my feeling towards you."

"Eh?"

Haruka just realized what she had said and blushed again. "M – my feeling of friendship…"

"O – oh…" Michiru felt a bit disappointed after hearing the last remark.

The blonde coughed. "Le – let's go back to the hotel. Otherwise, the others will ask whether you're pregnant or not later. Though, it's definitely not possible for me to make you pregnant."

Michiru smiled and nodded. The blonde offered her hand to the aqua girl to help her to stand up and they walked while holding hands to the hotel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Wew… I had a big writer block and all the final exams were just making it worse… Sorry for the late update guys… I hope you like this one… Till next time :D Next chapter will be about the prank Karin had planned LOL -EVILGRIN- Let's see what I'm gonna do… HE HE HE… **

**maki4will: I don't think I could write angst cuz you need to put more emotion into words… That's a big no no for me… LOL**

**cooltrainer 124: -EVILGRIN- Karin will BEEP BEEP BEEP LOL I don't wanna spoil it :D**

**kahlu4: Here it is:D**

**Aki:D Wow 12 reviews line up with only your names on it :D not that I'm complaining LOL… Here goes nothing…**

**Ch1: I didn't plan it to be hilarious though LOL**

**Ch2: I have other plans for 'Gayle' and as you can see, Karin is a prankster… **

**Ch3: I wouldn't really call it a war LOL**

**Ch4: Nah, I don't really like connecting each of my character… But, I might change my mind LOL**

**Ch5: Glad you like it :D**

**Ch6: yea, it's probably my longest one for now**

**Ch7: LOL me too! Glad to know there's someone else who thinks so too :D**

**Ch8: really? I'd call it dramatic rather than angst…**

**Ch9: yea, I wanna portray them as a couple who fall in love hopelessly so there, I made them holding hand while sleeping LOL**

**Ch10: Maybe… read the review I gave you for ch4**

**Ch11: LOL one time you said angst, now you said dramatic… :D yea, I read the high school fic for HM, but none of them ever tell about school trip… LOL so I wanna try to write it**

**Ch12: Thank you for the reviews :D -BOW-**


	14. Oden in Kyoto

Disclaimer: HM are not mine

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night after dinner, Haruka went outside not too far the hotel and called Kaito.

"Hey man, it's me. How's it going there?" Asked the blonde trying to conceal what was on her mind.

"_Haruka! How's Kyoto? So, what's up? You don't expect me to believe it if you're gonna say that you call cause you miss us, right?"_

"You got me there." The blonde closed her eyes remembering the attack which happened earlier on that day. "Michiru was attacked today. Do you guys have anything to do with it? If not, help me to find out who did it."

"_Eh? She's attacked? No, we don't have anything to do with it. We'll try to find who did it from here. I guess you better not let you girl alone for the mean time. Though, it makes me wonder why there's no bodyguard with her."_

"That's what on my mind too when I first realized that she's Kaiou's daughter. I'll try to find out some information from her. See you, man" Haruka hung up and put her cell phone inside her pocket. She walked back to her own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka was walking to the stairs when she was pulled suddenly by a stranger into a broom closet. The blonde struggled hard to get out from the stranger's grip and she managed to pull the stranger's hand and made him fall. It seemed that the stranger was not as skilled in martial arts as the blonde was.

"Ooowww…"

"Seisuke? Is that you?" Asked the blonde as she switched on the light on that room.

"Ye – yes…"

Haruka narrowed his eyes and glared at the blue haired boy which made him to froze that instant. "What are you planning?" Haruka thought again and when the boy did not say anything, she continued, "No, I bet Karin's behind this. Spill it!"

"Um… Well…"

The blonde glared without blinking and said, "If you don't want to say it, then let me guess it myself."

Seisuke tried to look innocent but was actually almost fainted as he thought that the blonde would guess what her 'master's' plan was.

"Karin's planning to take back that video which I took at the train when she was eating pocky while muttering hamburger. That's what she was planning, right?"

"Well… I don't know actually…" _You're almost there, my friend… But, I hope you won't…_

"Lies! There's always evil things inside that girl's head!" Haruka turned around and was about to get out from the room and confronted her black haired friend when she felt someone hold her.

_Crap! _"No, wait! I was just told to get you into her room."

Haruka turned around and faced Seisuke once again. "Her room?" The blonde thought about it. _'Her room? Wait, if I'm not mistaken, that's also Michiru's room. I do need to ask her about the attack and there's no way I could get there now seeing there's so many old geezer making sure there's no boys in that area…'_

"Ye – yes…" Answered Seisuke unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Okay, how are you going to get me there?"

"Ah… I knew that you're gonna say 'No'… -sigh- Karin's gonna kill – " Seisuke's eyes widened after his brain had processed Haruka last comment. "You'll come?" The blue haired boy eyes turned into a puppy eyes.

Haruka sweat dropped as she saw her friend's eyes and expression. "Yes, now tell me how to get there."

"Okay, by the way I know you'll have to put aside your dignity, but this is the only Karin and me could think of." Seisuke looked at the blonde concerned.

The blonde was confused and asked innocently. "What do you mean?"

Seisuke pulled a bag near the brooms and faced Haruka again. This time with a serious face. "Well, even though this is my treasure, I'll let you borrow it just this time since Karin said that you need it badly."

"Huh?"

Seisuke pulled out a something from the bag carefully and showed it to Haruka. It was a maid costume. One you often see in a cosplay café.

Haruka's eyes widened and she froze as her brain had processed what she would be wearing to go to the girl's area. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Her scream could be heard miles away from the hotel.

Seisuke tried to calm the blonde. "But, Karin said you need to borrow a girl's clothes. So, I went home today to get it and came back here again."

"I SAID GIRL'S CLOTHES! BUT NOT A MAID COSTUME! CAN'T YOU JUST GET SOMETHING NORMAL!"

"Well, I think this is better than making you drunk and dragging you into her room. Also, you won't fit in a girl's clothes, right? This one was made for boys like me who love maid costumes. Besides, I also have some wigs." Seisuke pulled out some wigs from the bag. "Which one you want? There's a long blonde wig… Hey, how about this ponytail?" Asked the blue haired boy cheerfully, not aware that the blonde was thinking to kill him.

Haruka muttered something like 'fucking bitch' and 'bloody hell' while Seisuke was trying to fit the wig and other things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**09:00**

**Karin and Michiru's Room**

"Michiru, you're going to sleep already?" Asked a black haired girl.

"Yup, can't wait for tomorrow. G'night." _Can't wait to see Haruka…_

"Night." _Don't worry, Michiru. You're gonna see that dumb blonde sooner than you think._ "I'm going out for a bit. So, I'll bring the key, kay? By the way, I think you shouldn't sleep this fast. You'll never know what you may miss."

"Kay." Said the aqua haired girl, shrugging off the last part of her friend's words and not bothering to open her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**09:03**

**Broom Closet**

There were many monitor which showed each ten cameras that were put in a different angles.

"System on. Camera all green. Now, where's our main 'actor'…"

Karin pulled out her wacky talky.

"Black Queen to Pathetic Slave. Where's Dumb Blonde? Aqua Beauty is sleeping in her room right now. Over."

"_Pathetic Slave to Black Queen. Sorry, I need to make more adjustment to the maid costume cause he is too skinny for a guy, y'see… Over."_

"Whatever, just do it quick cause there's only one moment where those teachers are away from the window. Just make sure no one recognizes him. Over."

"_We're done. I'll bring him to the check point in the roof top. Over."_

"Copy that. I'll guide Dumb Blonde to the target so leave the wacky talky to him later. Over."

**09:30**

**Roof Top**

"Pathetic Slave to Black Queen. We've managed to arrive at the check point safely. Over."

"_Black Queen to Pathetic Slave. Give the wacky to Dumb Blonde and double back to the HQ. Over._

"Copy that. Over." Seisuke handed Haruka the phone.

"Karin, what should I do now?" Asked the blonde while she put the wacky close to her mouth.

"_Hey! Don't ruin my spying mood! You'll address me as Black Queen and your code is Dumb Blonde!"_

"Whatever, change my code name to Irresistible Blonde. Over."

"_Black Queen to Irresistible Blonde. Fine! Proceed east and take the rope near you. Then, use it to get into the second balcony from the top. Thank God, our school can only afford this cheap five story hotel. Over."_

"Irresistible Blonde to Black Queen. Got it. Over."

**09:50**

**At the Balcony**

"Irresistible Blonde to Black Queen. I'm at the balcony. Checking the lock on the door. Over."

"_Black Queen to Irresistible Blonde. I put the balcony key under the mat. Over."_

"Copy that. Proceeding into the room. Over."

"_Mission completed. Good luck. Over."_

[AN: I know the 'over' was pretty lame, but I enjoyed writing it LOL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru's eyes were closed, but she was not asleep. Her mind was playing the last word her black haired friend said before she had gone out.

_Does that mean I should wait and expect to see my 'prince' tonight?_

Just as she was thinking to ignore her friend's word, a 'click' sound came from the balcony door and revealed a familiar figure. She was too shocked to respond to the figure she saw at that moment.

When she had control of her mouth, she could only say "Maid?"

_She looks like Haruka if I look at her closely..._

_But there's no way she would want to wear a maid costume, right?_

The blonde walked swiftly and silenced the smaller girl with one of her finger. "Ssshhh… It's me, Haruka. I got a help from a person who addressed herself as black queen, y'see…" Haruka's eye brow twitched as she said the last word.

"Who's that?" Asked Michiru confusedly.

"Karin. And, I figured that this room is filled with camera, so could we change place first?"

"_Oi, Dumb Blonde!"_

Karin's voice came from the wacky.

"_Ka – Karin, he found out about it…"_

A frightened voice which seemed like it belong to Seisuke followed the first voice.

Haruka ignored those two voices and lowered the volume of the wacky talky until no sound came from it.

"Eh – ? Su – sure… Cou – could I change my clothes first?"

"Su – sure. I'll wait for you in the balcony." Stammered Haruka.

The blonde blushed as images of the naked aqua haired girl flew on her mind. She walked towards the balcony, away from Michiru.

Michiru seemed to know that Haruka was embarrassed seeing her nude and that had made her relieved since she could not possibly finished changing her clothes if the blonde gazed her with her teal eyes.

The small girl finished changing her clothes and walked towards the blonde waiting her near the balcony.

Haruka offered Michiru her hand and swiftly embraced her before she lifted the smaller girl gently.

The blonde's action resulted in turning the smaller girl's face into crimson.

_She lifted me like a princess…_

_Wearing a maid costume..._

Michiru did not know how to feel as her so macho 'prince' was wearing a maid costume but at the same time, making her heart beat went faster by treating her like a princess.

"Hold me tightly. I don't want you to fall." Whispered Haruka near Michiru's ear which made the aqua haired girl blushed even redder than before.

Michiru nodded and tightened her grip on the blonde's neck.

They used the rope to get down and cautiously ran towards an oden cart nearby after the blonde had changed into his casual clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night had just begun for the two lovebirds. There was no one except the cart owner and the two teens. The owner looked away from his television to greet the two customers.

"Hey youngsters, what'll you have?" Asked the old cart owner cheerfully.

"I'll just have daikon raddish, konnyaku and suji, please." Replied Haruka.

"I'll have ikamaki and kamaboko." Answered Michiru.

"Alright! Hey bro, you score with this pretty lady and you only treat her oden? What's wrong with youngsters nowadays? Tsk Tsk Tsk" Said the owner while walking back to prepare their food.

"N – no… well…" Haruka hardly managed to say something before the owner went away as the blunt remark made her face crimson before she looked down.

"Th – that's… Uhm…" The same happened to Michiru.

"Bro, you should keep your eyes on this sis. Seems she doesn't care for your money. Not many girls do that. Here's your orders." Said the owner after he returned with their food.

The owner returned to his television to watch J-League, leaving the two teens in an awkward situation.

Haruka just stared at the food, while Michiru coughed to get the blonde's attention.

"So Haruka, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Asked Michiru smiling calmly to the blonde.

"R – right… -EHEM- it's about the attack earlier today." _Haruka you idiot! You should ask her about the charm._

Michiru thought for a second for the right words to answer Haruka's question while the blonde was fighting with her inner mind.

Michiru sighed. _She'll pity me… But, I feel like it's okay to tell her…_

"It's not the first time. There are many people who want to kill my father cause he's a well – known yakuza. He's the leader of the Kaiou Clan. He could have made Tokyo in a sea of fire in ten minutes if he wants to. But, there's only blood everyday for me." Michiru answered while looking away to avoid the blonde's gaze.

The smaller girl waited for the blonde's reply and when there's none, she continued, "I have had body guards following me everyday ever since I could remember things. My parents are afraid of my safety so I had never gone to school. They called some tutors to the manor. But, I'm sick of it. I want my freedom so, I convinced them to let me attend a public high school and also I live away from the manor so that everyone thinks that they had disowned me. But apparently, someone must have seen me having dinner the other day with my parents."

"I see." The blonde imagined the other girl's child hood. "You only want to have a normal life, but your status won't let you."

Michiru's eyes widened as she had processed what the blonde had said. _How did she know about it this quick?_

"Yup, but it seems that I'm not allowed to have normal life. I hate yakuzas even though I love my parents. My parents are nice to me. They treat me like how parents normally treat their child, but I still hate yakuzas. I know I can't change it but, I want to have a normal high school life. Even if I know it'll be over once I graduated."

The blonde gulped after hearing how the smaller girl felt about yakuzas.

_She hates yakuzas and I am one…_

Haruka sighed.

_Now, I can't even tell her I love her…_

_Oh well, here goes nothing…_

"S - so Michiru, what would happen if your father asks you to marry one of his men? I mean you would have to marry yakuzas sooner or later, right? Since you'll take over the clan." Asked Haruka cheerfully trying to cover the little heart break she felt just now.

_Damn it, I'm such an idiot asking the stupid question…_

_But, I wanna know whether that man I saw at the park is her body guard or – _

"Huh? I'll commit suicide. I'd rather die than marry those bugs. Be – besides…" Michiru hesitated to say the part she wanted Haruka to hear the most.

"Besides?" Haruka looked at her curiously.

"Uhm… Promise you won't hate me after I say this to you?"

"Of course. You're my friend and I'm not the kind of person to hate someone just because you're a yakuza and what could be worse than that?

_How bout a lesbian?_

Michiru gave a big sighed and stared straight at Haruka before answering.

"I – I'm not attracted to men… S – so… You could say I'm a lesbian…" Michiru said and broke their gaze to look down.

_EH? She's a lesbian? Hooray! God does exist…_

At that moment, Haruka was in the seventh heaven partying with God as she had just heard that Michiru was a lesbian.

_That means I have a chance…_

_WAIT A MINUTE!!!_

_She just said that she hate yakuzas…_

_Okay, I guess God exists just to play with me…_

Haruka forgot to answer Michiru as she was too engrossed with her inner thoughts.

"Ha – haruka? Do you ha – hate me now?" Michiru was about to sob when she felt a soft hand caressed her hand.

"Of course no. I think being a lesbian is better than a yakuza." Haruka gave Michiru a gentle smile that made the smaller girl to melt.

"O – oh…" Michiru was so relieved that she could not hold back to sob.

"Wh – what's wrong? I was serious when I said I don't hate you. Why are you crying?" Said Haruka as she was panicked seeing the aqua haired girl sobbing.

"I… I… Th – thought… Y – you would… ha – te me…" Said Michiru as she managed to say something between her sobs.

Haruka embraced the girl automatically after she heard how the girl pathetically said some words between her sobbing.

"Hush… I would never hate you for being the real you…" _In fact, I want to kiss you now cause you're so near and your smell is so intoxicating._

They stayed in that position until Michiru's sobbing had subsided.

"Thank you, Haruka." Michiru gave Haruka the smile that made the blonde paralyzed.

Haruka's eyes widened as she saw how beautiful the smaller girl was when she smiled and woke up from her ogling not long after she felt Michiru tightened her hands which was gripping the blonde's shirt tighter.

"S – Su – Sure…. No pr – prob – problem…" Stammered the blonde as the heat in her groin almost made her to faint.

_I'll take a cold shower with ice cubes after this and I won't need to watch porn for the rest of my life…_

"Hey you love birds! I need to go home so why don't you two move to your beds?" The oden seller interrupted the romantic moment.

Haruka and Michiru's faces were redder than tomato as they broke their hug once they had realized that they had been hugging for the last thirty minutes and forgot their surrounding.

"We – well… Shall we go back, Michiru? I don't want the teacher to find both of us missing at the same time." Said Haruka while offering her hand to help Michiru stood up.

"Ye – yeah… Imagine what'll happen to you when they report it to my father." Replied Michiru as she took the hand Haruka offered and giggled as she was imagining her parents' reaction. _Well… At least they know that I won't get pregnant…_

"What will they do to me?" Asked the blonde seriously as she really did not know of what the smaller girl's parents would did to her if they were told that she had slept with their daughter.

Michiru could not hold her laughter as she saw the serious expression Haruka had after hearing her jokes. She patted the blonde's shoulder and said, "It's a joke, Haruka. They know that I won't get pregnant after sleeping with you."

The blonde was surprised by the last remark as her eyes almost dropped after hearing it. "Wait, they know which one? You're a lesbian or they know about me being a girl?"

"Both. But, my father seemed scared when he heard about your name." Michiru suddenly realized that she had said something which she should not have said. _Crap! What if she asked how did he know… Then, I'll have to tell her that they interrogated me about who stole my heart…_

"Your father knows about me?"

_Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm not ready to confess…_

"Ye – yeah… He wants to know about my school life, y'see…"

_Nice move, Michiru! You just missed your chance to confess…_

_But, I'm not ready yet…_

_I had just confessed that I'm a lesbian, damn it!_

_God really wants to rush things doesn't he…_

"What did you say to your father about me?"

Michiru's eyes widened as she kind of expecting that question, but hoped that she had misheard her friend's question.

_It's the end of me!_

"We – well… Yo – you…" Michiru sighed and her expression changed into a serious but loving one this time. "You're an important person to me…" Michiru hid her face after she had said it.

_Did she just confess?_

Haruka was also surprised to hear the last part of the comment. She did not know what to say and just keep on walking while looking down to avoid any eye contact with her friend.

_There's no way that's a confession, right?_

_She only said that I'm an important person to her…_

_But, important person can be a lover, right?_

_A lover is also important, but a friend is important too…_

_Damn it! Which one is it?_

_I always don't know what to do if it's Michiru…_

"Yo – you're important to me too, Michiru…" Haruka replied after the battling with her mind for the nth times tonight.

Michiru nodded and was a bit disappointed by the reply, but felt glad that it also did not mean that she was rejected.

_What else can you expect?_

_You didn't express it clear enough to her…_

_Damn, I wish I had confessed…_

Both teens did not say anything until they reached the hotel. They went to their rooms without disturbance as the teachers had asleep at that time.

Before they parted, Michiru took another risk.

She kissed Haruka rapidly on her lips and before the blonde could do anything, she ran as quickly as she could into her room.

Haruka put her hand on her lips which Michiru kissed to feel the warm and soft kiss she had just received.

_She kissed me…_

_It's not a dream, right?_

Haruka walked towards her room blindly and knocked the wall more than twice. By the time she was in front of her room door, she could not feel the pain from the wall as her mind was too concentrated at the time when Michiru kissed her.

_I could still feel her lips…_

_Fuck…_

_How will I face her tomorrow?_

_I want to embrace her and whisper to her ear that I feel the same way…_

_But…_

Haruka's hand was still on her lips as she made her way to her futon. She could not close her eyes as she did not want that lovely feeling to disappear and wake up to find out that it was all just a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Don't ask whether this is a romance drama or a comedy drama… I know I went over the line with the maid costume… But, that was the worst thing I could think of if I were Karin and want to embarrass a girl who is seen as a guy by society…. LOL Michiru kissed Haruka ROFL What'll happen next? LOL What about their families? -Evil Grin- We'll see… He He He….

**cooltrainer 124: I hope the prank doesn't make you think that the story turns into a comedy LOL Thx just saw my exam result… it's ok I guess if it weren't for English –sigh- my English is not good enough….**

**Aki: Thx :D I got over my writer's block but don't expect quick updates cause I'm out of town for Christmas holiday till the 3****rd**** of January…**

**kahlu4: LOL I made up that charm thing y'know…**

**petiyaka: yup yup… but it's so hard to portray them as timid teenager cause they're very mature in the anime and the manga XD I hope I don't mess your view of them LOL**

**maki4will: crazy fanfiction guy who wants to kidnap and make a story out of her? LOL**


	15. Bitter Sweet Love

Disclaimer: HM are not mine

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shower was running in the bathroom even though the day was still at dusk. A blonde woman was standing underneath it and let the water to wet her figure. It seemed that she had been there for hours, yet the blonde did not feel any cold as she was too absorbed in her own thoughts.

_She kissed me…_

Haruka sighed.

The blonde knew full well what she wanted. Those sinful hopes were eating her as she stood there covered by the water.

_I want to run to her and tell her that I feel the same thing…_

_But, I couldn't…_

_I promised to avenge their death…_

_No matter what happens and no matter how many sacrifices I have to make…_

Water can not only cleanse things, but also covered tears. Haruka was crying silently as pictures of a certain aqua girl and the memory of her parents collided in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I kissed her…_

_Now she knows…_

_Why did I have to let my desire control me at that time…_

She sighed for the nth times. The aqua beauty had been trying to sleep since five hours ago, only to be prevented by the thoughts of possible reactions she would get the next time she met her crush.

She would ignore me

She would hate and be disgusted by me

She would reciprocate my feeling

'_C' is too good to be real_

_I hope not 'B'_

_That only leaves 'A'_

The aqua haired girl looked at the clock and thought that if she could not sleep, she might as well get ready for breakfast or rather, the future meeting with a certain blonde. She tip toed to the bathroom so that she would not wake up her friend.

After she had finished taking a shower, she grabbed her make up and used it to cover up her eyes which were lack of sleep.

The aqua haired girl went out as she could not sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka turned off the water and grabbed her towel to dry herself. The blonde grabbed her 'male' uniform and wore it. Then, she looked up sadly at the mirror.

_I hate myself for having this blood running in my veins_

_And this face that looks so similar like my father_

The handsome blonde did not use the hair dryer to dry her hair since it would make a loud noise. Instead, she used a small towel which she hanged on her shoulder so that the water would not wet her uniform. She went out of the bathroom.

Haruka went out of her room carefully with the smallest noise she could possibly make.

She went downstairs and went out of the hotel for a walk. She saw a lot of people doing their morning jogging. Some of them were enjoying their time with another person, but there were also some people who were alone like her.

At that instance, she felt someone tapped her shoulder which made her to look back automatically. She could not say anything as she saw the person, whom she did not want to see the most at that moment, was so close to her.

"Ha – Haruka, about last night…" Michiru blushed and looked down, but there was also fear in her eyes.

Haruka tried to be as calm as possible as she stared at the other girl. "Last night was a mistake. " Said the blonde with her coldest tone as possible. "You already know that I'm a girl, right? Two girls shouldn't do things like that. Stay away, Kaiou. I don't want to talk to you again." Added the blonde as she stared at the other girl with no emotion in her eyes.

Every word the blonde had said was piercing Michiru's heart. "Bu – but, what about that girl who kissed you?"

"Sh – she was an old friend of mine. Besides, she kissed me on my cheek! Not on my lip!" half – lied the blonde.

_She hates me!_

_I know I shouldn't have kissed her!_

Tears were coming out from Michiru's eyes unwillingly. While Haruka ran away after she saw the first tear came out from the aqua haired girl's eyes.

Michiru stood there crying. Some people saw her crying desperately, but they did not understand the situation so no one came forward to calm the poor girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Liar!_

_You love her!_

Haruka sobbed and would not let a single tear to drop as she ran without knowing where to go. She was stronger than this. She has to be.

_I'm sorry_

She stopped running. The blonde was at the back of the hotel now.

_I'm sorry_

Countless tears had flown and wetted her face as a payback of the time when the blonde hold all of them until she stopped running.

_I'm sorry_

"You won't find happiness with me…" Said the girl in between her sobbing.

_So what?_

_It's better if she hates you?_

"No…" Muttered the blonde.

_No!_

_I don't want her to hate me…_

_But it's better this way…_

_I'd rather kill myself than to see her crying because of me again…_

_She deserves better…_

_She wouldn't get anything other than sorrow from me…_

Haruka cried silently as the wind tried to cheer her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours had passed and the bus was getting ready to leave. It was their last day at Kyoto so they brought their entire luggage and put it inside the bag compartment in the bus.

Haruka wore a cap to cover her face. She went into the bus after she had put her luggage near the bus so that the driver could stack it with the other luggage. The blonde sat on the front row, just beside the teacher's seat to avoid a certain girl. She sighed as she thought again of how hurt the other girl was.

Then came, the girl she was thinking earlier. The aqua haired girl passed her without greeting or looking at her. Haruka felt like the hole on her chest was getting bigger as each seconds passed.

_She ignored me_

_I guess I should have expected that_

"Attention everyone, has all of you double check your room? We will be leaving for Tokyo this evening. Make sure you don't forget anything. Today, we're going to spend our time until it's time for your departure to Tokyo in the famous Eigamura village. Japan's television and film industry has its center in Kyoto. Many _jidaigeki_, action films featuring samurai, were shot at Toei Uzumasa Eigamura. A film set and theme park in one, Eigamura features replicas of traditional Japanese buildings which are used for _jidaigeki_. Among the sets are a replica of the old Nihonbashi (the bridge at the entry to Edo), a traditional courthouse, a Meiji Period police box and part of the former Yoshiwara red-light district. Actual film shooting takes place occasionally, and visitors are welcome to observe the action." Explained the tour guide, trying to attract the students' attention.

Some of the students were actually listening to the guide, except four students. The blonde was mindlessly looking outside through the window. The aqua haired girl was thinking of her earlier rejection, while being disturbed every second by her black haired friend's whining. The blue haired boy was busy playing his DS.

_Why did she reject me so harshly?_

Michiru was too deep in her own thoughts to notice that time passed so quickly and the group arrived at the Eigamura. Karin needed to call her more than once to get her out from her world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The students borrowed some old Japanese clothing. Some were dressed as ninjas, geishas, samurais, and so on. Haruka wore the light blue Shinsengumi uniform, complete with a fake Katana on her hip. Michiru cosplayed as a gorgeous princess, she wore an elegant kimono which made her to look like a well – bred lady from the late shogunate period. Karin dressed as a geisha, which suit her fox – like personality and Seisuke wore a black ninja suit.

Haruka blushed after she saw how beautiful Michiru was when she walked around with that elegant kimono. Karin saw this and used it to tease the blonde.

"Ha – ru – ka" Whispered Karin straight to the blonde's ear. "Michiru looks like a delicious sheep in that kimono. You better keep your eyes on her before some wolves eat her."

There was no response from the blonde. She just looked at her friend without any emotion and walked away, leaving a confuse Karin.

"I wonder what's up with them…" Said Karin as she put her hand on her chin, wondering what could have happen on the night before. "Haruka couldn't have attack her, right… Nah… She looked so sad… Then there can only be one possible answer…" Karin nodded her head continuously. "I bet that blonde was rejected." Karin looked at the place where Haruka was standing before. "Poor, Haruka." Her expression changed rapidly. "Oh well, I don't want to be in the middle of those two."

Some people, who were passing by, thought that Karin was crazy for talking by herself. But not for Seisuke, he was admiring the black haired girl for being so caring to her friend.

_Karin is so caring to her friend…_

_But, I wish she would care for not because I'm her friend…_

[AN: She treats you like her slave and you still like her… Poor guy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why did she reject me?_

_I could see there's something other than friendship when you look at me…_

Michiru sighed. She was walking alone by now. She was walking in a sea of people whom she knew nothing of.

_I feel so lonely…_

_If I hadn't kissed her, I might be walking beside her and having fun with her now…_

_I'm such an idiot…_

Michiru could feel her eyes blurred as tears came out from it. She walked with her blurry eyes and found a calm bamboo forest. She felt the serenity which was created by the bamboo around her.

_It's so calm here…_

_But, I wish that I'm with Haruka right now…_

_No! She rejected you! Why do you still want to be with that homophobic?_

Michiru felt anger for the first time after she was rejected by the blonde. Just as she was about to stomp the ground with her fury again, she saw Haruka. It seemed that the blonde was talking to someone on the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So, she confessed to you?"_ Said Kaito.

"Yeah, but I pushed her away. I think she hates me now. I sounded so homophobic at that time." Said the blonde with a depressed tone.

"_Ouch, your mouth can be really lethal when you want to. Poor girl. But, it's better for her this way. Oh yeah, I found out about that thing you wanted me to find out."_

"Okay, spill it."

"_It seemed that they weren't sent by any clan, but were sent by one person."_

"And that person is?"

"_I don't know. It seemed that his HQ is not in Japan. I need more time to check that person."_

Haruka's eyes were now so cold that could make you shiver with just one glance.

"Check every bodyguard who worked for Kaiou and Tenou clan for the last ten years. Report me about every bodyguard who had been or still working outside of Japan for the last ten years."

"_Hmm? Why? You sound like you know something that I don't."_

"Just a hunch. But, let's hope that my hunch is wro – " Haruka could not find her voice as she noticed the person who had been listening to her for the last five minutes.

Shocked green eyes met curios blue eyes.

"_Hey! Haruka? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, I just remember something that I need to do. Bye." Said the blonde, while she was still looking with a calm expression now at those innocent blue eyes.

"Haruka…" Michiru sensed the awkward tension. She tried to eavesdrop the blonde's conversation after she had seen how cold the blonde's expression was when talking on the phone. "I…"

Haruka looked at the gorgeous girl in kimono with her fake mask. "It's not very nice to spy on me. What do you want now, Kaiou?" Hissed the blonde.

"I was just wa – walking when I saw you and – " The aqua haired beauty felt hurt when she heard her new nick name.

The blonde interrupted her with her cold voice before she could say something more. "Did you hear anything?"

_I heard you said Kaiou, Tenou, bodyguard and ten years…_

_But I think it's better if I just say 'no' now…_

"N – no… You voi – voice was too sma – small that I cou – couldn't hear anything." Stammered the aqua haired girl.

Haruka stared at the other girl, still with her deathly glare. She walked away leaving the frightened and curious girl behind.

_Haruka's eyes…_

_Had they always been that dark?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fuck!_

_Now she hates me more!_

The blonde punched one of the bamboo trees, making some of its leaves to fall down.

_I hate seeing that kind of expression on her face…_

The earlier deathly expression on the blonde's face changed into sorrow and depression.

She decided to return the borrowed clothes and stayed at the bus so that she would not have to meet a certain girl again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Her expression was so scary…_

_I don't know anything about her…_

_No wonder she rejected me…_

Michiru was now out of the bamboo forest and met up with her friends. They were nice, but could not make her to forget the pain she felt in her heart. The rejection she just got this morning. The scary expression she received just then and the future that might turn worse than now.

Michiru was about to walk towards the bus as she wanted to be alone when Karin spotted her from afar. She saw the gloomy expression she had on her face, decided to cheer up her aqua haired friend.

"Michiru!" Called Karin as she tapped the aqua haired girl's shoulder.

"Hmm?" The gloomy aura surrounding the aqua haired girl surprised her friend.

"Woah… What's up with you? I thought that you rejected Haruka. So, why do you have the same gloomy aura like her?"

Michiru sighed. She was too engulfed in her own thoughts that she did not realize that Karin referred Haruka as 'her'.

"I think you saw the wrong person, Karin. I was the one that was rejected by her. I shouldn't have kissed her – "

Karin interrupted as she heard a shocking news. "Kiss? You kissed her? Then, why did she look like she was planning a suicide?"

"Eh? Suicide? I'm not following you. All I know is that she's a homophobe from our earlier conversation." Michiru shed another tears as she remembered the words Haruka had said to her.

"Homophobe? Her? Yeah right, Michiru… And Haruka also has no breast, but she has a dick." Said Karin with a mocking tone.

Michiru realized now that the black haired girl also knew that the blonde was a woman. "Ho – how… How did you know that he was a 'she'?"

"I am her childhood friend. Does that surprise you? I know that she'd rather die than wear skirts and she definitely is not a homophobe. I mean how could she be a homophobe when she's a lesbian?"

Michiru gasped after she heard the last word.

_Haruka is also a lesbian…_

_Then, why?_

"Bu – but…" Michiru looked at Karin as if she was lying.

"I swear! She's a lesbian and has been attracted to you ever since she saw you for the first time that day. Oops, don't tell Haruka I told you that. Maybe there's some kind of misunderstanding. Haruka may not look like it, but she's an idiot at words so she sometimes says words that don't come from her heart." Explained the black haired girl.

_I know that she's bad at expressing herself with words…_

_But, those eyes…_

Michiru sighed.

_I don't know who to believe now…_

Karin grabbed one of her friend's hands. "Come one, let's find her and corner her till she has no choice, but to tell her real feeling." Recommended the black haired girl with a smile.

Michiru gave a small smile at her friend's recommendation. "Thank you, but I think it's better if we don't do that. I really need time to think alone."

Karin looked sadly at her friend before she nodded and made her way to annoy her slave.

Michiru walked around the neighborhood. She was in the bamboo forest again.

_That phone conversation…_

_Could it be that she knows that I'm the daughter of a yakuza?_

_Is that why she hates me?_

Michiru sobbed.

_I thought you're different from them, Haruka…_

_I thought that you accepted me as a friend that day…_

The sobs turned into a desperate cry. It pained her to know that the blonde hated her for being what she was. Michiru had always been alone as other students from her previous schools refused to have any contact with the likes of her. A yakuza. Yakuza is viewed as people who only do illegal things for living by Japanese society. Drugs. Guns. Prostitution. They were the source of those sinful things. Michiru hates being a yakuza, but she could not change her family as she loves them for who they are.

_I don't want to lose a friend I just got…_

_Please…_

_Look at me with that gentle expression again…_

She kept hoping that a blonde girl would come and say that she was lying when she said the earlier rude words. But she knows better than anyone that she had just lost a friend. A very good friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sorrowful day for two teens almost ended. The group was at the train station now, getting ready to board their shinkansen back to Tokyo.

Haruka stayed away from anyone who came near to her as she was still depressed of what she had done to her aqua haired friend.

_This is for the best, Haruka_

_You'll just hurt her more if you accept her heart_

_Her parents would disown her if they know about you_

_Many people would target her if they know about you_

The blonde sighed. She was an expert at hiding her own feeling. No one would realize that her heart felt as if someone had just tore it apart not too long ago. The people who glanced at her were mostly girls who were enchanted by her boyish look. She did not ignore them, but she was in too deep in her thoughts that she did not realize that girls were enchanted by her charm.

_But why does it feel so wrong?_

Michiru saw the blonde looked as casual as ever. She wanted to confront the blonde about the question that had been eating her since noon, does the blonde hate her because she is a yakuza or because the blonde is homophobe. Looking at her black haired friend's face when she talked to her earlier, the first one seemed more realistic.

Michiru stayed as far as she could from the blonde, but still in the range where she could drown in the blonde's charm.

"Students, gather here! Make sure that you're in your groups. Your group is the same like when we depart from Tokyo. I want everyone near their group members before the train arrived." Said one of the teachers.

_Shit! Now, I have to be near Michiru!_

_How should I look at her?_

Haruka spotted Karin with Seisuke and walked towards them, while Michiru followed the blonde with some distance as to not get too near.

Michiru stood as far as possible from the blonde as she could not bear to hear more rude words from the blonde. Karin noticed the tension and tried talking to her aqua haired friend so that the tension would loosen up a bit and as usual, Seisuke was playing some games on his DS.

The train came and the teachers made sure that every one of their students was aboard the train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train ride was surprisingly quiet. It seemed that most of the students were tired from their school trip, except one blue haired guy who was still awake as he admired the sleeping look on his crush.

Michiru was asleep as she was tired from thinking about a certain blonde, while that blonde pretended to sleep so that no one would disturb her.

Seisuke noticed that the blonde was pretending to sleep as he had been her roommate for two nights, so he knew how Haruka was when she was actually sleeping.

"You can stop pretending, y'know. The girls are really sleeping, I can assure you."

Haruka blinked and looked at the blue haired guy beside her.

"How did you know?" Asked the blonde cautiously.

"I was your roommate for two nights. Of course I know how your expression is, when sleeping." Said Seisuke, still looking at a certain black haired girl.

"You looked at me when I'm sleeping? Are you gay?"

"No! Karin asked me to keep an eye on you from the first day of the school trip." Explained Seisuke quickly so that his blonde friend would not misunderstand him.

Haruka nodded. "So that's why I always find you in a radius of one meter."

"Did you have a fight with Michiru?"

Haruka's expression turned depressed all of a sudden.

"I don't mean to be butting on your business. It's just that… I think that it's better if you don't make her sad, if you really love her that is."

"Lo – love? Wait a second game – freak, why do you think that I'm in love with her?" Said Haruka sadly with blush.

"Because you look so different when you look at her from your looks when looking at me and Karin. I may be a game freak, but I know what love is. You're just gonna keep hurting yourself and her more if you keep this up." Said Seisuke with a serious face.

Haruka narrowed her eyes and looked at her friend with a sadder look, before looking down and let her blond strands to cover her expression. "Stop talking like you know everything…" Muttered the blonde. "Of course I know how painful it is, but this is for the best…" It was a soft voice, but anyone could know how hurt the blonde was when hearing her.

"Says who? I bet you only make the 'best' choice based on your thoughts. You haven't said anything to Michiru, right? Love is for two people. You should say something to her, even if the chances are zero percent."

Haruka raised her head and widened her eyes as she looked at her friend with a shock face. "I didn't know that you're so expert in love."

Seisuke smiled at the last remark. "You would be, if you play a lot of dating sim games."

There was no more conversation as the train ran towards their destination.

_Seisuke's right!_

_I have to say something to her!_

_Even if it's gonna be my last…_

Haruka sighed and looked at how fast the scenery changed as the train moved so fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru whom both 'guys' thought was asleep, was actually listening to their conversation. She did not open her eyes so that she knew how the blonde really felt towards her.

_Haruka sounded so sad in the middle…_

_What does that mean…_

_Could it be that she really didn't mean her words back then?_

_But, why?_

Michiru forced herself to really sleep as she could not find the answer to her questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train had arrived in Tokyo. The students grabbed their luggage and got off the train as quickly as possible. They were already tired from the trip and hoped that they were near their bed. Some of them walked reluctantly out of the station in their half asleep state.

There was one boy with his friend talking near Haruka.

"This is your last chance dude, escort Kaiou to her house. Who knows, maybe she would fall in love with you." Said the boy's friend.

"Eh? Bu – but?" Stuttered the boy.

"The magic of school trip won't happen tomorrow! Don't you know how many couples were formed during the last three days?"

"I kno – know but – " Before the boy could say anything more, he felt a shiver down his spine as Haruka stared at him with her deathly glare. "Ma – maybe not today. I'm not feeling very go – good today." Both boys went home as fast as possible when they saw how malice the aura they felt from the blonde.

_You're gonna escort Michiru home?_

_Like I'd let you!_

Haruka snorted as she thought of that boy escorting the sea goddess home. She saw Michiru was talking with Karin not too far from her position. The blonde decided to wait for the black haired girl and her slave to go away before she grabbed Michiru's hand tightly.

"Ha – Haruka? What are you doing?" She tried to free her hand from the tight grip, but deep down she knew that she had been waiting to be touch by the blonde the whole day. Michiru heard the earlier conversation of the two boys and wondered if that was what the blonde was concerned about.

_Jealous?_

_You're so confusing!_

Both girls were now out from other's presence. Haruka turned her head and looked scared at the other girl with a blush.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well? I'm hearing." Said Michiru trying to sound annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" Haruka bowed as she said this. "I didn't mean all those words I said to you earlier. I have my reasons that made me so blind of what I was doing to you." Haruka looked up and saw the scariest expression she had ever seen on the other girl's head.

"I don't want to know. You just broke my heart in one day and said sorry in one day. I need time to think." Michiru turned around to go home before a hand stopped her.

"Wait! I know that all of it is my fault. I know that you're still mad at me. I won't ask you to forgive me this quickly. Just… Erm…"

Michiru turned around and looked very annoyed at the blonde. "What else you want to say? If you know that I'm not in the mood to talk with you, let go of my hand."

"Will you go away if I let go of your hand? Please, just listen to my reason."

Michiru noticed that the blonde had so much pride in herself and that she rarely begged to anyone. "Fine, I'll listen."

Haruka's expression changed from her depressed one to a relieve one. "D – do you mi – mind if we ta – talk while wal – walking to your house? I ju – just don't wa – want you to get home so late. It's kinda long." The blonde tried to woo the other girl to let her in escorting her home.

_Is she concerned of those boys' conversation?_

_Remember, you're still mad…_

_Don't let her know how happy you are when you heard the last comment_

Michiru nodded and forced herself to hide her blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru walked beside the blonde to her house with her heart kept beating faster. Her house was just twenty minutes away from the station.

Haruka was confused as she did not know how to start the conversation, so there was only the sound of the leaves rustling before Michiru made the first move as she knew the blonde had trouble with words.

"So? Are you gonna just stay quiet till we reach my house?" Asked Michiru trying to sound so bitchy, only to fail at the moment she looked at Haruka's eyes and her face turned slightly red.

"N – no… I was jus – just thin – thinking of how to start…" Stammered the blonde.

Silence came again before the blonde had decided of where to start.

"Michiru, have you ever told your parents about me?" Asked the blonde with a serious expression.

Her father's words about the blonde from their earlier meeting revolved around the confused aqua haired girl.

"I did. That's also when I told them that I have a cru – crush on you." Michiru's face turned red even thought she tried hard to suppress it. "Father told me to stay away from you without telling me the reason, so I shrugged it off my head."

Haruka nodded. "Do you want to know the reason of why he told you to stay away from me?"

Michiru looked at the blond with her look full of curiosity, but at the same time she was also confuse. Then, she nodded.

"I'm your father's enemy. He must have afraid of me using you just to get to him. But I would never do that to you! It's true! Cause I already fell in love with you the moment I saw you for the first time, before I know about your name and realized your back ground." Haruka hesitated to continue as she saw how shocked the other girl was. They had stopped walking now as the situation became serious.

"The – then, you're also a yakuza?" Michiru stared with disbelief at dark green eyes.

"I used to be. That's also why I thought that you'd hate me once you knew about it." Haruka looked at Michiru with fear.

The sea beauty noticed how afraid the blonde was. Just like her, afraid of other people's reaction when they know about the real her.

Michiru cupped the blonde's face gently to make her know that she did not hate her for being who she was. "I hate the blood of yakuza in me but now, I think that it's useless to hate it seeing as I fall in love with you, not realizing that you're also a yakuza." She moved forward till she was a few inch from the blonde's face.

Haruka blushed as she realized that the other girl had just confessed to her again, but she looked at Michiru sadly again.

"What's wrong? I don't mind with you being yakuza, besides you said that you used to be one. That means you're not one anymore."

"Do you know why I'm your father's enemy?" Asked the blonde with a sad tone as she realized that she might have to tell everything now.

Michiru noticed how the blonde looked straight at her with fear. "If you want to tell me."

Haruka let go of the other girl's hand on her face gently, before sighing. "Ten years ago, my clan ruled the whole Kanto region. My parents have a really good friend and he was your father, but he used that friendship to kill my parents. So…"

Michiru gasped as she heard that her father had killed people just to obtain power.

Haruka saw how Michiru looked as pale as ever and hesitated to continue, but the aqua beauty hold her uniform tightly that she had no choice but to continue. "So… that's why I can't be with you… cause it would be an insult to my parents… It's not because I hate you… I love you… really… I'm not lying this time." Haruka tried to hold back her tears, but the other girl was already wetting her uniform. At that instance, Michiru understood why Haruka did as she did. To prevent her from getting hurt at the cost of hurting herself.

_I think I know why love is sweet, yet at the same time so bitter…_

Haruka cupped Michiru's face and wipe off the tears, only to be replace by new ones. "Come one, let's get you home. I bet you're tired."

Michiru nodded while sobbing.

_God, why are you so cruel to us?_

_If you won't let us be together, at least don't let us meet that day…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know this chapter is way long than the previous ones, but I hate to split it into two… -sigh- so much drama… maybe that's because from all the Korean drama I've watched… Korean considers a movie or stories good as long as it makes them cry… But, I'm not Korean… Attention! They're not angst cause they don't have anything to do with rape, drugs, slicing and so on… -sob- I cried after I had just finished writing this chapter… Sorry for the long update, but this chapter really needs more time than the previous ones… If you guys don't know about some Japanese words, go and see it from wikipedia... I've tried searching the words like shinsengumi on wikipedia and they have it…

**cooltrainer 124: I'm glad you like… I thought I went overboard… but the genre is drama after all, so it's alright if I put a bit humor on it, right? LOL Thx for the review!**

**Taguchi: Did you change your pen name? I thought I didn't know you, but when I saw the reviews again I realized that you changed your pen name… Did you have a wild imagination of Haruka in maid costume? LOL**

**maki4will: I really want to eat oden now… too bad it's hard to find one at the place I'm in now… Yup Yup she's dumb… that's why it's fun to write about her LOL**

**Aki: Thx! I kinda tweek their personalities a bit… I'm glad I haven't got any flame because of that LOL**


	16. Without You

Disclaimer: HM are not mine

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blonde and an aqua haired girl were walking while holding hands together, sometimes stopping to give a little peck to their partner. Time seems to pass slowly for them. They wanted to savor their moment together as much as possible, not realizing that they were watched by a person. Inside a black sedan, a middle aged man who had a dark aqua hair with some grey strands was watching every move they made. The horrified look on his face showed how terrified he was at seeing his daughter walking with a man late at night.

_Michiru walked with a man!_

_But she said she's a lesbian!_

_WTF happen here?_

_More importantly, who's that man?_

_I'll kill him and give his corpse to dogs if he ever does anything to her!_

"Driver, slowly followed that couple. Make sure they don't know that we're following them." Ordered the old man.

"Right away, Sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michiru, we're here." Said Haruka sadly.

_This is probably the first and last time I'm gonna take a girl home_

_Damn it!_

_It's better if I didn't say anything when she cornered me earlier…_

_That way I could still be with her…_

_Even though only as a shadow…_

Michiru slightly nodded as she didn't want to go into her house without Haruka.

_The time when we confessed our feelings…_

_Is also the time to stay away from each other…_

Michiru sighed and felt her hand that was still being held tightly by Haruka. She wished for it to eternally stay there, that time would stop that moment and so did Haruka. Both were paralyzed in front of the door.

This time, Haruka sighed.

"Michiru…"

"Uh… Uhm… Yes?" She was too engrossed in the warmth of the blonde's hand in that cold night. Both still connected by their hand closely.

"We…" Haruka pause and this time she looked at Michiru. The turquoise haired girl looked up and blushed at the intent gaze of the blonde. "We shouldn't meet again. I couldn't bear seeing you with this pain of you never going to be mine. That's why, it's better if we never see each other again. I don't want my enemies to take advantage of our relationship. Sorry…" That last part was just a whisper, but Michiru knew though she was looking straight into those distressed eyes, what the word meant.

Michiru felt a pang of the earlier pain came again, accompanied by the cold night wind blowing at her small body fiercely. Michiru opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it. Her grip on the blonde's hand grew tighter.

Haruka looked at the other girl as if she were going to die that moment. "Please let go of my hand. I need to go home." Said the blonde with a depressed tone. Then, she pulled her hand from the turquoise haired girl's grip and walked out of the house. She cried silently as she turned her back to Michiru, knowing that the other girl was starting to sob. She ignored it and fastened her pace. The blonde thought that the soonest she went home, the soonest the pain disappeared. But as her step increased, the pain only became worse.

_Why can't I prevent her from leaving?_

Michiru's went into her house while silently crying too.

_Because I know that even if I prevent her, both of us will get hurt_

_And I don't want her to get hurt_

Just as Michiru was about to enter her room, a knock came from the door. She wiped her tears and reluctantly went towards the door to see who it was.

When Michiru opened the door, she saw a look of disappointment on her father's face.

"Fa – father?" Michiru didn't expect anyone to come at that time of the night, moreover it was her father.

"Michiru! I saw you walking hand in hand with a man! What's the meaning of this? You said that you're not interested in man. Explain yourself, young lady!" Said the man angrily.

Michiru sighed, knowing that's how the world would see them when they walk together. "Father, that was Tenou Haruka. Not a man. She's a w-o-m-a-n. But why do you prefer me walking with girls than boys? Normally, parents are happier when they know that their child is straight." Explained Michiru.

Nokoru's face turned from angry into horrified and guilty. "Cause I prefer gay than accidental birth!" He looked down when he heard the name he didn't expect was being said. "Ten – Tenou? The – then, she's tha – that little girl…" His eyes widened, wanting to hear his daughter say that it was a joke. It seemed that hearing the name of the man he suspected was better than hearing the said name.

"Yes, father. She's that little girl, daughter of your best friend whom you betrayed." Michiru paused to see the reaction of her father. "I didn't want to believe it in the first place, but it seems that Haruka was right, judging from your reaction when you heard her name." She narrowed her eyes and looked at her father angry and disappointedly. " How could you ruin their family just to get power! Answer me, father! I always thought that even though you're a yakuza, you won't go as low as to ruining a happy family. I don't know what to think of you anymore when I remembered how you're reaction was when you heard her last name. What next? Sell me to other clan?" She stopped as she saw that she had done enough damage today. Her father broke down and crouched in front of her, unable to say or to look at his daughter in the eye again.

"I'm tired from the school trip. Good night, father. I hope you have fun being a yakuza." Said Michiru coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka arrived didn't go home that night. She went to the beach and enjoyed the night breeze. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated. It was Kaito.

"_Haruka! Where are you now? I know that the school gave you the rest of the week a holiday, but why aren't you home? I got a new info."_

"Sorry. Leave me alone for tonight."

Haruka hung up and switched off her cell phone. She lied down and watched the stars blinking as if cheering her. The wind blew gently and not long, she closed her eyes to enjoy the soft caress of her element.

The blonde opened her eyes when the sun rose. She got up and walked towards the bus station.

She got home early in the morning at around 7 a.m. Haruka saw Kaito typing in front the monitor, seemed like he didn't sleep at all last night, while Kyouhei was no where in sight.

Kaito turned to see who opened the door without knocking first. He was shocked by what he was seeing. Haruka with a corpse-like expression.

"Ha – Haruka? Is that you?" Asked the brunette unsure of what to say in front of the totally depressed blonde.

Haruka ignored him and went into the kitchen to get some water. She returned to her friend afterwards.

"So, what's that info you were saying last night?" Asked the blonde coldly.

"Erm… I found a couple bodyguards that fit your descriptions…" Kaito was actually curious of what had made his friend looked like a corpse, but he decided to shrug it off as he knew that when Haruka was using a cold tone, it's best not to ask what made her to use it or it would be suicidal.

"How many are there?"

"Around 1000 people."

"Pick the ones that are high in rank."

"It's around 50 people now."

"Save the list of them into a USB. Also their photo, back ground and their rank."

"I need at least an hour to do that. The data is kinda big."

"I'm dropping out of school. Take care of the paper works." Haruka turned around and walked towards her room.

"Okay… What?" Kaito turned around, wanting to know more details and saw that Haruka was already gone. He sighed before mumbling, "Broken heart blondes are scary…" Kaito note that to himself and resumed his work again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The holiday after the school trip had ended. Two teens were spending their time trying to ease the pain in their heart slowly.

Michiru had been drawing and playing violin ever since she threw a tantrum at her father and Haruka's farewell, while the blonde was either moping around in the beach or riding around carelessly on her bike at night without her helmet. It was a miracle that she had not gotten in any accident.

The drawing and music the aqua haired girl produced consisted of angst, sorrow, dark and so on. They never showed any happiness. All the colors she used were dark colors. Colors that expressed the pain she was feeling at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School started like usual, except the students felt reluctant to go to school as they were still in their holiday spirit.

Michiru arrived at school as usual, hoping that she could still glimpse on a certain blonde. Though, there was that annoying feeling she felt ever since she last saw the blonde.

_She did say that we shouldn't see each other again…_

_But I could still watch her from afar, right?_

With eyes full of hope, she walked into the school building and into her classroom. Karin had already arrived there, along with her slave.

"Morning, Michiru!" Greeted Karin.

"Good Morning." Seisuke nodded.

"Good Morning, you two."

"So, have you finished the school trip report yet?" Asked Karin, starting a conversation.

Michiru put down bag and faced the black haired girl again.

"Barely, I got a lot of things to think about these past few days. Luckily, I still could finish them in time, though I almost forgot to do it if it weren't for my reminder." Explained Michiru.

Karin moved her mouth so that it was closer to Michiru's ear and whispered, "Things like Haruka?" She gossiped.

Michiru looked down and bit her lip, trying to control the tears building in her eyes. She just shook her head and looked at Karin sadly.

Karin somehow knew what happened as her friend's expression showed too many pain in one second.

Just then, the bell rang.

Karin whispered to Michiru again, "Sorry. You don't have to hold like that, y'know… You could say it to me. I guess Haruka couldn't still forget about her past." She sighed.

The teacher entered, bringing a death penalty for Michiru.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Tenou had dropped out of school as of today. It seemed that she moved away today."

The students, mostly girls, panicked and thought that their teacher was joking, except Seisuke.

_Is this really alright, Haruka?_

_Leaving Michiru like this…_

The blue haired guy sighed and looked at Michiru; Karin was also looking at her.

Michiru widened her eyes and opened her mouth, yet nothing came out of it.

_Lies!_

_Lies!_

_Lies!_

_How could she do this?_

_Why?_

The tear she held back earlier started to flow down her cheek silently. Michiru was devastated by the fact that not only she couldn't see the blonde, but also had lost all of her connection with her.

She got off and went out of the classroom, leaving the teacher and her classmates confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too far from school, a black car had been in front of the school since a few hours ago. Four people wearing a black suit was inside the car. Two of them watched the school attentively, while the others watched for any suspicious people nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The aqua beauty was at the roof top now. Suddenly, the door opened revealing an old man. He was the principal.

"Ho Ho Ho… What do we have here?"

Michiru ignored him.

"Love problem? Tsk Tsk Tsk… Youngsters nowadays are smart when it comes to technology, but a baby when it comes to their own feeling." Said the principal.

"…"

"Don't worry. That boy would surely come to you willingly if you two really are meant to be. True love doesn't need any force to push those two people. It is the one that push those two people together. Ho Ho Ho…"

"What do you mean?" Asked Michiru coldly.

"Go back to class. You're being childish by mopping here. Children don't deserve love." Replied the principal.

"But you learn love when you're still a child more than adult. Therefore, children are the ones who actually know what love is."

"They know but that kind of love is only for one person. True love needs two people. Children are selfish because they haven't learned to open up their mind yet. How can you love someone if you can't even open up your mind?" The principal said with a serious expression.

Michiru looked at the principal now and was surprised to see the always cheerful and stupid looking principal's expression at that moment. Moreover, she was also surprised of how the principal knew what she was feeling at that moment.

"Do you mean that I can't be together with my love one because I'm still a child?"

The principal nodded.

"You fell too deep and didn't recognize what's happening around you. Think about other people's perspective. Imagine how you feel if you were in their place. How do you feel when people who love you say bad things about you?"

"It's not my fault! He's the one who made Haruka go away!" Michiru said it desperately.

"Perhaps it is his fault. But, how can he change if you won't forgive him?"

Michiru was losing the debate.

She looked down and tried to think about what happened that night. Michiru looked up straight at the principal who had returned to his normal expression and was playing with his long beard.

"I didn't know that you're part of this yakuza thing too. Did father send you here so that I would forget all about yakuza and live the way I used to?" Still with the cold tone.

"I can assure you that he doesn't have anything with me. I just owe him something back in the past and decided that this is the time to return the favor. Besides, I think that you're in need of some advice from old people like me." The principal gave an unseen smile, hidden by his beard.

Michiru nodded and went down, towards her classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school felt like eternity for Michiru, though it ended on the same usual time. She grabbed her books and went downstairs to change her shoes.

[AN: Japs school required their students to wear wabaki inside the school building. See wikipedia if you don't understand what I meant

The aqua goddess proceeded to the school gate, unaware of some people who had been waiting for her for hours.

"There she is. Let's move." Said one of the black suited men.

The other men nodded. The car waited for a few minutes before it followed Michiru carefully by keeping some distances from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of town, Haruka had been riding around on her bike, going wherever the wind brought her to. She wasn't aware of where she was going to as she only rode so that she eased up her boredom.

As she was about to enter the crowded area, she grabbed her helmet so that she would not have to breathe the polluted air directly.

She rode until she was on the street towards her ex-school.

_Why am I here?_

…

She revved her engine to go faster so that she could pass the school gate faster.

_I didn't say anything to her…_

_Maybe that's why I felt so guilty passing the school…_

Haruka had passed the school without any student noticing her existence, even Karin and Seisuke didn't notice her as she was wearing a helmet.

The blonde was in a quiet area now, not too far from the school. Then, a familiar scream brought her attention. She stopped her bike behind a bush and saw five people.

"LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey! Where's that sedative?"

Haruka saw Michiru that she was gagged by some rag and fainted before one of the men brought her into a black car. The blonde quickly got on her bike and chased the car.

Though the blonde kept some distances, the car driver noticed her from the rear mirror as Haruka had been following them ever since they got Michiru.

"Who's riding that bike?"

The question brought the attention of the other three people inside that car.

"Has the bike been following us?"

"Just since we got the girl."

"I don't care who that is, but we can't fail this one."

"Right, the boss will kill us if we fail again."

The three men who were not driving the car pull out their guns and opened the window before they began shooting at Haruka.

_Guns?_

_Crap! Who's kidnapping her!? And why!?_

_Damn it!_

_I should have stayed near Michiru…_

All eighteen bullets missed the blonde as the three men were an idiot at shooting. Moreover, the blonde was also quite a good rider and they were also shooting from inside a car.

"What should we do? He'll follow us back to the HQ if this keeps going on"

"It's alright, we can just kill him when we arrive and dump the corpse in the ocean or sell it to make some money."

All of them nodded with a smile as they heard about the money.

_Hang on, Michiru!_

_I won't let you die even at the cost of my life_

There were no more shooting going on and that somehow had made Haruka felt a bit eerie.

_What are they planning?_

_Damn it! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Cliff hanger! Cliff hanger! -evil laugh- Wahahaha XP Don't kill me guys, but next week school starts so expect longer time for the next updates :P I just love leaving a chapter with a cliff hanger LOL Who doesn't? Wahahaha Sorry, but I really have to stop at this point. Otherwise, the next one will be too long XD I got writer's block when writing this chapter -sigh- thank god I could finish this one :D

**Reusch17: Updating! Updating! Hey, your stories are well-written… Mine's got great plot, but I lack the language skill -sob- Thank you for the review XD**

**Taguchi: It will… cause no matter what happen those two will always get together… My image of Neptune and Uranus is that they're meant for each other… Like nothing could separate them… They would fall in love with each other no matter what… LOL sound cliché…**

**anonymous: I love to write her jealous too, but nothing compare writing about Michiru's jealousy LOL It's interesting to write the always calm and compose people get jealous XD Thx for the review!**

**cooltrainer 124: I got that I want to be with you but I don't want to hurt you part from the anime. In the anime, they flirt with each other whenever they have the chance, but it seems that they didn't make any move cause they're afraid to hurt each other since obviously both of them are a loner. Hence, they aren't really used to other people being so close to them… That's what I see when I watch the third season all over again… LOL you could say that I was really bored that I decided to watch the anime again and wrote this fanfic XD Thx for the review!**

**petiyaka: Don't worry, it will… Even if it'll take those two a thousand years to confess… LOL I really can't imagine those two not being together and happy... Thx for the review!**

**haruka127: Thx for the review! Glad you like it XD It's a slow story, so the sadness had just started from the last chapter… There probably will be more coming up LOL**

**Aki: Thx! Glad you like the drama XD I guess you could say that I got it from watching all those sad Korean dramas LOL  
**

**Mantaray: Thx for the review! LOL you talk like sailor moon… the power of love LOL don't mean to offend you :P**

**maki4will: Well, glad you could have the time to review XD ****from Haruka: Shut up maki4will! What do you know about my raging hormone that I keep suppressing whenever I see Michiru? Space sword blaster! –maki4will got blown to Uranus- LOL XP****Guess you better read that message from Haruka when you're calm… Remember, it's from Haruka! Not me! XP**


	17. Painful Truth

Disclaimer: HM are not mine

X ENJOY X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Haruka! I didn't – "_

"_Shut up! I don't want to see you anymore! I wish you disappear from my life! Haven't you ruined my life enough?"_

Haruka remembered an argument she wanted to forget the most at that moment as she observed the warehouse.

_Damn…_

_Why do I remember that now…_

Haruka saw the black car stopped in front of what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. She stopped her bike not too far away from the warehouse and observed the four men carried Michiru into the warehouse. What was irritating her was that those four people knew that she was watching them yet they acted as if there was no one who watched them.

_You guys underestimate me too much…_

_Or is this part of their plan?_

Haruka looked around the area for an ambush. There was none.

She looked at the warehouse again and saw that the front door was opened.

_They're inviting me in too?_

_I got a bad feeling about this…_

She hesitated to get off her bike and accepted the treacherous invitation.

_But I need to save Michiru…_

_Come to think of it, why did they kidnap her?_

_Don't they realize who she is?_

The blonde ignored the trap sign and got off her bike before she had walked towards the warehouse.

Stealthily, Haruka walked to the side of the door to hear the inside situation first. There was no noise coming from inside.

_Tsk!_

_Looks like there's no choice but to go in and see it myself…_

She walked in and saw that the warehouse was empty before she felt a knock from the back and broke down.

_Damn!_

_I already know that it's a trap…_

_Should have called Kaito and Kyouhei – _

Haruka felt her consciousness was disappearing and fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some drops of water awakened her. Her vision was limited as the light only came from one tiny hole. She felt her hand and feet were disobeying her, they would not move like she wanted them to.

_Tied, huh?_

_This is so old…_

_They should have killed me if they don't need me…_

_Did they kidnap Michiru to lure me out?_

_Fuck!_

There was a click coming from the door. The light grew brighter along with the door being opened by someone. He was one of the men who kidnapped Michiru.

"Are you awake? The boss wants to see you."  
Haruka glared at the man. The man grinned seeing his captive unable to move around any longer and looked so vulnerable.

"Too bad, I was gonna have some fun beating you up if you weren't awake, boy."

_I was fainted cause you knocked me up…_

_And you're gonna beat me up again to wake me up…_

_That's some logic…_

The man dragged Haruka out of the cell towards an office before he had gone out of the office.

The blonde was pushed to the corner of room. She looked up to see the earlier said boss and saw a familiar figure. He was that scar faced Triton.

_Triton?_

_Then this is a trap!_

_Crap!_

"Welcome, Crimson Wing."

Haruka wanted to return the greeting but could not seem to find the right word to express the surprise.

"I've checked all of Crimson Wing past targets and saw that all of them are connected to the Kaiou Clan. I'm sure you wondered how I know about you and did not kill you." He looked to see whether the blonde would say something or not.

"Just like you, I have acquaintances in the underground world."

The blonde stopped staring at the man and moved her daze to the aqua haired girl beside the man. Michiru sat beside the scar faced man, gagged and tied onto a chair with only fear in her eyes.

Haruka finally could compose herself as she realized that Michiru was actually the victim and she needed to get the aqua beauty out of that place. The blonde gave Michiru an assuring look so that she would feel less afraid of the situation they were in. "I've got some ideas how you manage to know me, but what I wanna know is why a Triton like you, kidnapped your boss' daughter?"

"Revenge. I don't know why you're targeting the small clans which are part of the Kaiou clan. Is it for money? Or revenge also? I noticed that your last name is Tenou… and as far as I know, there's only three people who bear the name Tenou. The Tenou leader and his wife… and of course their daughter…"

"Why do you want to know?" She looked at him coldly.

"Never mind about that now then… I noticed that Crimson Wing never failed on their mission and concluded that your main target seemed to be the Kaiou main clan. So, how about it? What do you say about us joining forces? I assure you that I'm not interested in money, revenge or whatever. You can have all of it. I just want to kill Kaiou Nokoru with my hand." He looked distanced and full of malice.

"You already know my reason of assaulting Kaiou Clan. Tell me about your reason and why you kidnapped her daughter if her father is the one you seek. Then, maybe I'll consider your proposal." Haruka tried to negotiate to find some chance to untie herself.

The scar faced man looked at the blonde with an intense look filled with hatred.

"Very well, if I could convince you… It all started ten years ago. I have a brother whom I respected very much. He was Tenou clan leader's right hand man. I'm sure you're aware of how great the Tenou clan was as I assume that you're part of the family."

Haruka nodded.

"My brother worked day and night for the Tenou clan, but that son of a bitch... that thing…" His eyes went from dark to darker.

"Kaiou Nokoru killed him to get the power of all of Kanto for himself and burned the Tenou household after he killed the Tenou leader and his wife. You're brother, Toudou Shinnosuke, Tenou leader's most trusted man, was killed in that fire. As his brother, Toudou Sanosuke, you changed your name into Sagara Keisuke and joined the new Kaiou Clan to avenge his death. What I don't understand is why you involved his daughter. You could have killed him yourself as your rank is very high for a body guard." Haruka explained briefly as she tried to take chance with her guesses.

"Ho – how did you…" Sanosuke looked at the blonde with a surprised look.

"I have my source." Replied Haruka with her I-knew-it smile.

"You said 'Tenou leader and his wife'. What about their daughter?" He asked the blonde with a frightened face, but he also tried to get more info out of the blonde.

"You're talking with her now. By the way, after much research, my source found out that the one who killed the Tenou leader and his wife was not Kaiou Nokoru. The wound showed that a sniper killed them. And guess what, no one other than the body guards got guns at that time. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Wh – what do you mean?" He was frightened by something after he heard the last remark.

"Well, my guess is that someone else killed them. Uncle Nokoru suspected your brother, then traced and killed him. He didn't want to tell anyone cause he's afraid that your brother colleague will after me. He planned to tell me later on after he killed your brother's colleague, but I didn't trust him and left him, thinking that he's the real killer. Confusing isn't it? I also just knew about this yesterday when I read about your brother's record. It seemed that he fell in love with my mother. The only reason he stayed as a bodyguard was to get a chance to kill my father and me. And you thought that I was too little to remember anything and decided to use me to kill Uncle Nokoru. Guess I don't need to say that you'll kill me after that too. Oh yeah, I also know that you're the sniper who killed my parents when your brother was getting my parents attention cause I also read about your record. It says that you're a great hit man that specializes in sniping and seeing as you're so close with your brother then it's logical to say that he must have trusted in your ability more than other people to do the sniping." Haruka said the last part with her casual voice, but only Michiru noticed that there's a lot of hatred in her voice.

Haruka got her knife, which she kept hidden inside her jacket, ready in case Sanosuke decided to kill her. Unexpectedly, Sanosuke was too shocked that Haruka knew about the truth so quick.

The blonde quickly cut the rope which was tying her and knocked Sanosuke when he was still too shock to notice her movement.

Eventually, Haruka freed Michiru and hugged her as she whispered how thankful she was to see that Michiru was safe. Then, she grabbed her hand to take her out of that building.

"Haruka, wa – was that true?" Michiru looked at Haruka with the same surprised expression Sanosuke had, minus the hatred.

"Later. We need to get out of here first."

It seemed that there were only four men, the one who kidnapped Michiru, in that building and they were not aware of what had happened to their boss. Haruka easily beat them and went out of the building.

_Which one is true?_

_Haruka said that father ruined her family_

_Then earlier she said that father killed the one who ruined her family_

Haruka got on her bike and offered her hand to the still dazed Michiru.

"Michiru! What's wrong? Did they hurt you?" Haruka got off her bike when she didn't get a reply from Michiru.

The blonde noticed that Michiru was crying silently. Her heart broke at the sight of her love crying, partly because of her.

"Sorry, you wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me." Whispered the blonde.

Michiru grabbed Haruka's shirt so that she wouldn't go again before shaking her head.

"No, he would have kidnapped me anyway. It's not your fault. Besides, this is not the first time I was kidnapped. As a matter of fact, I'm crying cause I'm so happy that you still came to save me after you said that we shouldn't meet again." Michiru buried her face into Haruka's chest and wetted the blonde's shirt. Haruka felt happy as she felt how tight the other girl's grip was, but she felt wrong doing that right now. She pulled out and walked towards the bike.

"Haruka?" Michiru was confused by Haruka's reaction.

"Let's get you home. You must be tired after all of this." Said Haruka with a slight cold and sad tone. Then, she remembered something. "Oh, and do you mean if I called Kaito first?"

Michiru nodded and Haruka walked away.

_She must be the one who's injured the most from this kidnapping…_

_Seeing her parents' real killer after ten long years…_

_I'm glad that she didn't kill Sagara though he deserved it…_

Michiru sighed.

Haruka had finished calling her brunette friend and hugged Michiru again as she saw the aqua haired girl looked devastated. They stayed the hug, enjoying each other's warmth before the blonde had started whispering.

"This feels good… and feels like a dream… but feels so wrong..." Haruka broke the warmth.

Michiru felt disappointed as the blonde's warmth quickly disappearing. "Haruka? What do you mean?"

"Let's talk at your house." Haruka said that with a sad tone and got on her bike. Michiru was confused by the blonde's last remark and had a couple of hunch about it.

_Could it be you feel guilty for all your actions?_

Michiru hugged the blonde tighter as the bike went faster.

_You do know that my feeling for you still stays the same even if I know you planned to kill my father, right?_

The aqua beauty sighed.

_Cause if not, then you really are an idiot…_

They did not take more than ten minutes to arrive at Michiru's home due to Haruka's reckless riding.

Haruka got off the bike first before she had helped the other girl to get off. Michiru unlocked the door and opened it. They were in Michiru's living room by now.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Asked Michiru politely.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get to the point."

Michiru nodded and shortly after that, they were seated on the sofa; with Michiru sitting closely beside the blonde.

"Explain what you said." Said Michiru with a stern expression.

Haruka looked at Michiru with a slight fear in her eyes. "That was true, but I've just known about it yesterday when I read over the record I asked Kaito to find out." Haruka tried to defend herself. "You could say that I'm an idiot for hating an innocent person – "

Michiru silenced the blonde with her finger. "You didn't know about it. Besides, I think that my father helped to give you a reason to live by hating him." Michiru gave the blonde a small smile.

The blonde broke the eye contact and looked at the wall, ashamed of her past actions. "Still…" Haruka looked down and automatically, her face was covered by her blonde strands that the other girl could not see the guilty expression she had then.

Michiru sighed before she cupped the blonde's face gently. Gentle blue eyes met guilty green eyes. "Then apologize to my father. You've been keeping it for ten long years, Haruka. It's the time to end it. Free yourself from the past and start a new aim."

The blonde's eyes widened as she had just realized what she should be doing now. The guiltiness in her eyes slowly decreasing, changed by an innocent one, like babies usually have when they have just been born into this world. Drops of tears fell down Haruka cheeks as she felt relieved for the first time in ten years. The soft hand cupping her face wiped the tears away.

Haruka's inner wall was completely destroyed by the sea nymph at that instance. Tears kept on coming and the blonde lowered herself so that she could conceal her pathetic weak face. "It's okay to cry in front of me, Haruka. I don't think that crying means that you're weak. In fact, I think you're strong for being able to endure this for ten years."

The blonde's face was leaning over Michiru's chest by now, wetting the feminine dress. Michiru caressed the blonde's hair softly, to let her know that she would never be alone again, to comfort her so that she would know that the aqua goddess really cared for her and she simply wanted to love the blonde.

They stayed there till Haruka almost fell asleep in Michiru's arm. Twilight came and Haruka noticed that no light was coming from outside the window.

"It's already night. I better go home. Thank you for comforting me." Haruka was about to stand up when she felt that she was being pushed down by the other girl. "Michiru?"

Michiru blushed furiously and looked down. "S – sta…"

"Sta?" Haruka looked at Michiru confused and innocently.

"Stay!" Michiru finally blurted the word and she felt so hot now that she could faint.

Haruka rapidly blushed hearing what the word could mean. Both did not know what to do, so they stay there without moving any muscle. Michiru was embarrassed after saying the word and the blonde was surprised seeing the other girl's boldness.

"I… I don't wanna be alone tonight…" Michiru blushed, but there was a slight sadness in her eyes.

"Because of the kidnapping?"

Michiru nodded, but still blushing. "It's the first kidnap that happened after I moved here. I…"

"Alright. I'll stay with you tonight. Though, I need to call Kaito to let him now. He's like a nanny to me, y'know…" Said the blonde as she pulled out her cell phone from her pants and dialed some numbers.

"I'm gonna prepare dinner."

Haruka nodded before she heard Kaito's first voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner went quiet. Both were thinking of some adult things while they chewed the pasta. Both knew that they're alone that night and maybe something could have happened, but they knew that they were not ready for it. So, they could only hope that something would happen though it was futile to hope for something that only had 0.1 chances of happening.

The problem came to Michiru once it was time for bed. She blushed again as she saw Haruka's innocent feature. Haruka was about to fall asleep in the living room's sofa.

"Uhm… Ha – Haruka…"

"Hmm?"

_Come one Michiru!_

_Those yakuza things are out of your way now!_

_Haruka is too innocent or just pretending…_

_You need to be the one who take the first move…_

"Erm… Could you…."

"What's that? I can't hear you, Michiru." Haruka asked confused as to why the other girl acted so weird.

"Could you sleep with me tonight?" Michiru felt like she wanted to take those words back though she was glad that she had not fainted when she realized that she had said it clearly to the ignorant blonde.

Haruka could not feel her face anymore cause it was so hot. She knew that her face turned bright red, but she had no way to repress the brightness. "Eh? Me? Sle – sleep as in…"

Michiru nodded vehemently. "I don't wanna be alone for tonight…" She looked down to hide the blushes that kept on making her hotter.

_It's because of me that she's afraid of sleeping tonight…_

_I'm so sorry, Michiru…_

_If only I can stop them from involving others…_

Haruka banished the dirty thoughts she had when dinner and cupped Michiru's face. "Sure, that's why I'm here right now." She gave Michiru her oh-so-charming smile innocently as she did not realize what it did to Michiru when she saw it up close.

Michiru's mouth slightly opened. She did not know what to do when the blonde gave the smile that turned her into puddle. Only her face turned redder as each second passed.

Haruka moved her face closer to the other girl. "Come on, let's get to bed." Still smiling the same smile, the blonde let go of Michiru's face and grabbed her hand gently.

Michiru just let herself being dragged by the blonde willingly into her room.

_Does this mean – _

_No, she must think that I'm just scared of the earlier event…_

_I bet she doesn't even have the slightest idea what I actually want to do in bed…_

Michiru fell asleep while being embraced by the blonde's warm body. She knew that Haruka did that just so that she would not be scared that night, still a part of her wanted to believe that the blonde did it out of love.

_I wish you stop your gentleman façade, Haruka…_

Haruka had a hard time to actually sleeping. Her eyes are closed, but her heart was in turmoil. She wanted to do other things than embracing Michiru, but she did not want to do something that might change their relationship greatly.

The smell of the sea coming from Michiru had intoxicated the blonde. Slowly but surely, she fell asleep with a smile on her face, feeling the warm of another for the first time in ten years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hope you guys forgive for last chapter's cliff hanger after reading this LOL XD For those of you that got confused by the story, I suggest read all the previous chapters again cause I only gave bits of evidence in each chapters and make sure that you guys would not know the truth LOL -evil grin- and cause I was in the mood to write, I could finish this chapter before school starts -sob- school sucks!!!

**Reusch17: LOL I'm glad you didn't let any flies get into your mouth when it's opened or I won't be able to read your story' updates XD**

**cooltrainer 124: Sorry for the cliff hanger LOL But I really wanted to try ending it with a cliff hanger LOL**

**anonymous: Yep Yep School will start on next wednesday, so maybe I could update one more before school starts LOL If I feel like I'm in the mood XD**

**Aki: Glad I put the ole' beardy then XD**

**petiyaka: She'll realize it when it's the end of the world LOL but it's possible, right? It is a fanfic LOL just joking XD **


	18. Abrupt Ending

Disclaimer: See the last chapter

X ENJOY X

Just so you know, this is the final chapter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lot of noises came from outside of the HQ. Nokoru called one of his servants to find out what was happening. It seemed that his most trusted man was tied up naked in front of the HQ. A letter was stuck on his forehead. The servant gave Nokoru the letter, which was marked by a red wing. The Kaiou leader opened it with anxiousness that he tore the envelope roughly.

_This man was responsible for kidnapping your daughter. His real name is Toudou Sanosuke, brother to the late Toudou Shinnosuke who is also the mastermind of the Tenou clan's accident ten years ago. This would be our last accomplishment. The rest of the document will be delivered to you a few days later. We will let you do the rest and disappear…_

_Crimson Wing_

"Put him in the cell. I'll deal with him later." Nokoru ordered his henchmen and quickly went to the garage. He drove to his daughter's house, leaving the henchmen bewildered by their boss' action so early in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came faster than she thought it would be. She slowly crept out of bed as to not wake up the other girl. She looked at the aqua haired girl and brushed a few strands from her face which caused the said girl to stir slightly. The blonde kissed the other girl's forehead and whispered, "Good bye…"

_I'm so sorry Michiru…_

_But I don't think that I deserve you…_

_I wish you all the best..._

The blonde went out of the house stealthily. A black car was seen not too far from the house. A brunette was standing beside it and looked at the blonde. The brunette waved and smiled at her.

The blonde did not smile back. She proceeded into the car, walking like a zombie. The brunette wanted to comfort her, but he knew that it would not have worked no matter how hard he tried. He sighed and got into the car. They drove to who-knows-where.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru stirred as she felt cold. Her hand searched for the warm figure next to her. She kept going till she reached the edge of the bed and opened her eyes to see where the figure was. She found nothing other than the crumpled sheet.

_Haruka?_

A loud knock unexpectedly came from the front door. The aqua haired girl fixed a few wild strands while she was walking to get the door. She opened it and was surprised to see her father who hugged her as soon as he saw his daughter.

"Michiru! Thank God you're alright." The man said relieved as he felt that his own blood and flesh was safe.

"Father, you knew?" Michiru asked in the midst of her shock.

"Yes! I got a naked and tied-up Kei outside of the HQ this morning and a letter that explains what has happened. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him so easily. Thank God nothing happened to you." Explained the elder.

"O – Oh..." Michiru paused. "Father, do you… erm… Haruka…" The girl blushed as she remembered her bold act the other night.

"Haruka? Oh yes, I guess I misunderstood her. I thought that she's just using you. But it turned out that she only want to know what really happened ten years ago. I thought that she were going to be the one who kidnapped you, but I was wrong." The man sighed. "Y'see… I and her father was a close friend and I thought that she wanted her revenge because I ruled the Kanto region right after the Tenou clan was destroyed. So that's why I thought that she hated me…" He felt guilty.

Michiru nodded. "I think she wants to apologize to you because she saw that you killed her parents the day her clan was destroyed."

"Kill her parents? I think she saw the wrong person because I was out of town when that happened. It must that _man_. He must have disguised himself as me." He hissed when he said the italic word.

"Hmm… but I wonder where she is now… She just disappeared when I woke up…"

Nokoru looked at his daughter sadly. "Michiru, in the letter I received this morning… It says that they will disappear…"

The girl widened her eyes. She suddenly remembered the voice that said goodbye when she stirred.

_I thought that was a dream_

_I thought that voice was just from my dream_

_Why do you have to leave me!?_

She started crying and her father could only rock her so that hopefully she would calm down, but that had no effect to the pain which was starting to bundle up inside her chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SEVEN YEARS LATER

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here he comes! The mysterious rookie with code name Gayle is trying to pass Mikhael Schneider, the current world champion. Is this the start of a new legend?"

A gold car was beside a red car, trying to pass the latter said car.

"Gayle never showed her face in public and never came to the podium whenever he won a race…" The commentator stopped as he saw what was happening in the circuit.

The gold car passed the red car and was in the lead then. The crowd's cheer was turning into one big squeal.

"Oh! 500 meter to the finish line and Gayle is leading! 400! 300! 200! 100! GOAL!!!!!!!!!!"

The gold car stopped and the racer quickly ran away from the attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have just witnessed the birth of our new F-1 world champion, here in Silverstone! Ah, too bad we don't know what he looks like…"

The crowd screamed as they tried to catch the fleeing racer. The racer seemed like he was experienced in these sorts of things. He disapeeared in a second his fan realized his presence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The racer arrived safely at his locker room. A figure came into his sight.

"How long are you gonna hide from her?" Asked the brunette figure.

The racer revealed his sweaty wild blonde strands as he opened his helmet.

"As long as I need to hide." The blonde chuckled.

"And leave me with the mess to bribe the media and _her_." The brunette said the last part quietly before sighing.

The blonde laughed again. "I have no idea what you are talking about. " He answered innocently.

"Are you gonna come to the reunion party tonight?"

"Sure, I haven't met Kyouhei ever since he decided to continue his studies abroad."

Kaito smirked wickedly. "I have to make sure to take care of the party properly. See you."

He walked out of the room, leaving the worn out blonde to rest.

_Reunion huh…_

The blonde revealed her feminine figure as she stripped to take a shower.

_It's been a long time since I annoyed Kyouhei_

The emerald woman grinned mischievously as she thought about what prank she could do later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A FEW DAYS AGO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An aqua haired girl let out the most beautiful melody. Right after she had stopped, the audience stood up and clapped while wiping the tears which resulted from the violinist's song.

The violinist bowed and retreated to the back stage, into her room. In the room, two figures greeted her.

"Honey, that was superb." Squealed the elder woman.

"I agree. We should celebrate this. After all, we won't see you for a month after tomorrow. Your next concerts will all be held in Europe." Pouted the elder man.

"Thank you for the support, Father, Mother." She bowed slightly at them. "But I'll pass the celebration. I'm too tired after a concert. Besides, my plane is so early tomorrow."

The old man looked at his child sadly. "Michiru, are you still – " He was interrupted. "I'm fine, Father. Just too tired."

The two elders nodded as they knew what was going to happen was a taboo for their daughter.

Michiru got her stuff and leave the room.

She drove to her hotel while thinking of a certain blonde. The aqua haired woman sighed.

_I miss you…_

The woman arrived at her suite and went straight to bed, trying to forget the person she was reminiscing earlier. She managed to sleep after a few round of turning around and crumpling the white sheet. She had a dream.

In that dream, a blonde odango girl smiled to her and said, "Don't worry, Neptune. You would meet your partner shortly." She was surrounded by a warm light. Michiru felt like she knew that girl so she nodded. It went blank after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka was driving to the meeting place when a familiar aqua haired woman was in sight, walking towards a park. The blonde took a longer route to get there, the one her brunette friend told her. She stopped her car and followed the woman.

_Michiru…_

Inside the park, she saw the person she had been missing for five years.

_She's still so gorgeous…_

The aqua goddess was sketching the park when she noticed a familiar presence not too far from where she was. She turned around and saw the person whom she never stopped loving covered by the tree's shadow. She could not see the blonde's painful expression.

Haruka noticed that the other girl had realized that she was there. She wanted to run and kiss the girl, but she knew that it was impossible.

_I bet she already has someone now…_

_I better go…_

Haruka turned around when she heard that pathetic sobbing, coming from where she was looking earlier. "WAIT!"

Michiru ran as fast as possible after she dropped her pencil and sketch book. She embraced the blonde as she was holding back her tears.

"Michiru…" muttered the blonde.

"Don't -sob- go… please…"

The pleading was unbearable for Haruka. She turned around and embraced Michiru tightly before she kissed her passionately. Five years of loneliness was finally let go at that instance.

Michiru returned the passionate kiss by letting the blonde's tongue to explore her.

Passion soon ruled the two women. They broke the kiss only once they felt like they were really in need of air.

Both were gasping for breath in their flushed face.

"Sorry…" Haruka looked down ashamed for what she had done and also she didn't want to embarrass herself further by showing her reddened face.

"Again… Kiss me again…" Michiru pulled the blonde and kissed her again. The second one ended faster than the earlier one. "Do you really think one kiss is enough after you left me for five years?" She purred at the blonde's ear. A slight anger could be felt by the blonde.

"I'm... sorry… I just – " Michiru shut her with another rough yet passionate kiss.

"Come with me. My hotel is nearby." The aqua goddess said with a stern tone and that made it to sound like an order.

Baffled by what was happening, Haruka just let the other girl dragged her as deep down, she wouldn't care if she were to die that moment. The blonde could not think rationally as she had forgotten what her purpose was earlier the instance she saw this tempting woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the suite. Right after the door was closed, Michiru pinned the blonde on the wall and kissed her hard as stripped the blonde. Haruka did the same thing as her hand unzipped the smaller girl's dress and was in contact with the soft skin.

Trails of clothes were scattered on the room and some seemed as if some beast had torn the fabric apart. Loud moans came from the bed and it got louder as the climax came. A lot of thrashing accompanied the moans.

[AN: sorry… really can't continue this… let's just leave how hot it is to your imagination XP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru held the blonde tightly this time so that she would not be alone when she woke up like what had happened before. Haruka stirred and opened her eyes.

"Are you awake?"

Haruka nodded. "So, have your hormone decreased?" Teased the blonde. Michiru's expression did not change.

_Wow… I could still tease her at times like this…_

The blonde gulped. "So… can I take it that you still love me?"

Nothing came from the aqua haired woman. She just moved downwards, snuggling her face on the blonde's breast. "I never stopped loving you, Haruka. I'll wait until you're ready if you still can't forget the past."

The blonde played with the aqua curls before she sighed. "I don't deserve you…" muttered the blonde darkly.

Michiru looked up and saw how much pain the green eyes let out. She could not say anything to comfort the blonde so she just showed it with her action. She kissed the blonde fully on her lips.

Haruka returned the kiss as the passion she felt from the kiss was overwhelming. She broke the kiss when she realized what it could lead to.

Green eyes met loving blue eyes again. "Haruka, if you think that you don't deserve me then tell me who deserve me? I could never stopped loving you even after you left me for five years. I don't think nor want to think anyone could make me stay in love after years of not seeing each other. So… please… don't leave me again…"

The blonde looked at the blue eyes that were full of love. "Bu - but…"

"Forget about our families! This is between us! Do you think your parents would be happy to see you lying to your feeling like this?" Michiru frowned. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you…" Whispered the girl slowly.

Haruka just stared at the now frowning blue eyes

_Michiru.._.

The blonde sighed before she smiled.

"You win. I'll feel guilty if I leave you after you said that. So, how come you're not mad after I left you?"

Michiru giggled. "Silly, I love you too much to be mad at you. Besides, the fact that I could not see you again had shoved away all of my anger… Tell me what happen after you left me… and I want to hear all about it…"

"Well, me, Kaito – " Haruka widened her eyes. "Crap! I forgot!" She quickly got off the bed to find her shirt, but it looked like that some of the buttons were missing.

"Argh! Their gonna kill me!"

"Haruka, calm down and explain it to me." Said Michiru calmly.

"There's supposed to be a reunion party to – " Haruka was pulled into a kiss by Michiru.

Michiru broke the kiss and smiled mischievously. "Do you know why Kaito told you to take longer way?"

The blonde opened her mouth, but she closed it again. "Don't tell me this – "

"Is a trap." Continued Michiru, giving her winning smile. "Though I wonder what's gonna happen if you don't see me when you drive near the park."

Haruka pulled the other into a kiss before she pinned her on the bed and whispered, "Naughty girl, you to get some punishments…" She licked Michiru's earlobe sending shivers down the spine.

Loud moans came not long after that and kept going for hours. They had met each other again through blood, sweat and tears. The love they had from this point onwards would be stronger. It was not just any crush. It was the real thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPILOGUE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Haruka and Michiru got married and adopted a little baby whom they called Hotaru.

-Kaito worked as a teacher in a high school

-Kyouhei finished his studies and became a photographer

-Karin finally admitted her feelings towards Seishirou. They got married not long after that

-Nokoru and his wife are in good terms with Haruka after they realized how happy the blonde made their daughter. They love their adopted grandchild as soon as they saw her.

-Shun became a bartender, but still in the old black market business.

The Kaiou clan stayed as the ruler of the whole Kanto region. Haruka feel it is best like that. She doesn't have any desire to become a yakuza and continue her father's footstep. Haruka likes racing more than ordering people all day.

And they all live happily ever after…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Yes I wrote this in a rush it's 4.28 in the morning and I'm going to sleep… Thank you for reading and reviewing this story… I lost inspiration to continue the drama so I ended it here… Sorry if you don't like the ending, but this was how I planned it to be only a bit quicker than I had planned before… I know there are a lot of mistakes here and there, but people learn from mistakes, right? This story is the first story I've written in my life so you could say it was hard thinking of how to end this, I got so attach to it… That's also why the update is so long, I apologize for that… I was also thinking of re-writing some of the chapters… I'll re-write some chapters whenever I have time… I won't change the plot; just fix some grammar and spelling mistakes… Feel free to pm me if you're confused of where the plot is going… Oh well… this is an amateur story –BOW- See you next time! –off to write updates for other stories before someone started throwing things-**

**Taguchi: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

**monica1990m: There! Update! And also the final chapter XP Thanks for the reviews!**

**anonymous: Thanks for the reviews! Of course they're cute! It's teenage love LOL**

**cooltrainer 124: There's only four men because Sanosuke was sure that Haruka's gonna agree to his proposal… The men were there only to scare those two… Thanks for the reviews, Amigo!**

**Aki: Love blinds you, pal… XP Thanks for the review!**

**haruka127: Everyone want to her Michiru's father side… too bad I'm not giving him the spot light XP Thx for the reviews!**


End file.
